The Drakk Kazhunki (The Dragon Rider)
by Jayne DLM
Summary: It was 50 years after the battle of five armies. Sara was an exceptionally normal dwarvian lass in every way but one…. she had a unique gift with dragons. Sara lived her life in relative solitude, going unnoticed by most, until her life collided with that of Thorin Oakenshield and it would never be the same. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. This is my first Hobbit based fic. I would love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara resided in a secluded location beyond Dale. She had lived there with her parents for years before the great battle some 50 years ago and decided to remain there after their death. It was a modest place with three small rooms and a work shed out the back. The house was nestled within the forest foliage and if you did not know its location you would be forgiven for missing it. While it was not customary for a female dwarf to live in such a manner, she had no living family member to object to this lifestyle, and thus she continued to live as she pleased.

To look at Sara, there was nothing extraordinary about her. She had light brown hair that she always wore in a simple braid that reached the length of her back, her eyes were hazel in colour, and her face was considered neither beautiful nor unattractive. She was the epitome of plain. This did not bother her because she preferred being unnoticed, and was satisfied being recognised for her work. By day, Sara was a blacksmith by trade. She was often commissioned to do metal work for the people of Dale, as well as making custom art pieces that were then sold at the market.

However just like many things in middle earth, appearances were indeed deceiving. By night Sara held a secret. It was a secret that was so close to her heart that she guarded it with her entire being. She was a Drakk Kazhunki or Dragon Rider in the common tongue.

It all started after her parents death. She was wondering around aimlessly in the deep forest behind her house when she came across a severely injured dragon called Raegen. Despite everything that Sara had been taught about dragons (that they were highly dangerous, volatile, and blood-thirsty) she took pity upon the injured creature. She approached the dragon with caution, gained its trust and nursed her back to health over a period of months. It was during this extended period of time that Sara discovered her gift.

To be a Drakk Kazhunki, was to have a magical bond with a Dragon. It was a gift spoken about in mythology, legend and folklore. The stories claimed that such an ability was bestowed upon one in a generation. Most people however doubted its existence.

Raegen was a Northern Drake, a wise dragon who had lived to see several centuries. She was comparatively smaller than other types of dragons, standing at 10 feet tall and a wingspan of 30 feet when fully extended. However what she lacked in height she made up for in firepower and agility. Her scales were unique as they held a rainbow shine (similar to that of a pearl) and held a camouflaging property whereby she could deliberately make her scales mirror her surroundings, however her resting colour was light brown.

Raegen would visit Sara most nights and together they would often go for a carefree flight through the night sky together (avoiding populated areas because the sight of a dragon would set off a panic and she would likely be hunted down). Sometimes if they ventured too far, they would camp in the middle of nowhere. Sara would curl up in a ball tucked away under Raegen's protective wings for a few hours before Raegen would fly Sara home before dawn.

On this particular night, Sara and Raegen had only been flying for 10 minutes. It was a clear night sky and the full moon provided more light and visibility than usual. Sara was looking down as they glided effortlessly through the night sky, wind rushing through her hair, she was certain she would never get sick of this feeling.

While looking down upon the Middle Earth landscape, Sara spotted a horse who violently spooked at the sound of Raegen's wings. The horse's rider proceeded to fall heavily to the ground head first.

"Quick Raegen, we must get down to help" Sara spoke urgently.

"If you are sure" Raegen replied, knowing that landing near a stranger was always a risk given the general attitude towards dragons. She proceeded to swoop downwards, almost vertically towards the ground yet landed without a sound. Sara was accustomed to holding on tightly through Raegen's various manoeuvres so a sudden change of direction didn't phase her in the slightest.

Sara nimbly climbed off Raegen's back, and cautiously approached the rider with Raegen following close behind. By this stage the horse was long gone. Sara immediately observed that the rider was in fact a male dwarf. He wore an impressively crafted metallic armour and thick furs. His long dark hair was sprawled across his face, and there was evidently a wound on his forehead which was bleeding.

Leaning over the dwarf, Sara gently swept his long black hair from across his face. She checked that his airways were clear before checking whether he was breathing. A sigh of relief left Sara's mouth when she could feel the shallow rise and fall of his chest. She continued to rip off some material from her dress and used it to clean the blood from his face while simultaneously applying pressure to the wound.

As the bleeding stopped, Sara took in the riders clothing again and ascertained that this was no peasant. Indeed he must at minimum belong to the Kings army at Erebor.

Her attentive gaze at the unconscious stranger was interrupted by Raegen who had taken a few steps closer. Now hovering over both of them.  
"You do know who that is don't you?" Raegen said in her ever so wise voice, her yellow eyes looking the unconscious dwarf up and down.

Sara looked up wide eyed and just shook her head.

"That my dear girl is the King. Thorin Oakenshield himself".

Sara's jaw dropped and a greater sense of panic set in like a flash flood. _She had caused the King to fall of his horse, he was now cradled in her arms unconscious in the middle of nowhere with a nasty blow to the head. What was she to do?_

Without any further hesitation Sara spoke. "We must get him back to Erebor….. It is the least we can do".

Raegen looked down at Sara in a pensive manner. "It is a risk Sara, you know how most people in these parts feel about dragons".

"We must Raegen. We cannot leave him here… like this". Sara was almost pleading.

With a nod Raegen agreed. She lay down on her stomach and lifted Sara and the unconscious king onto her back with her nose. Carefully with a flap of her wings she took off, taking extra care of her second passenger. She ensured that as she approached Erebor, that her scales were the colour of the night sky, however with a full moon, she was not certain that it would be enough to not be spotted.

As they were flying through the night, Sara couldn't help but look down at Thorin who still was unconscious in her arms. In the moonlight he was certainly handsome she thought to herself. She gently brushed his hair back from his face with her fingertips, allowing her hand to linger on his cheekbone.

It didn't take long to reach the outskirts of Erebor. Raegen landed as quietly and as smoothly as possible. Sara slid off Raegen's back and Raegen used her wing to guide the king to the ground. As he rolled onto the ground he let out a groan. Sara knelt next to him with her concerned eyes checking whether the bleeding had stopped. As she focused on his wound and continued to clean it, she completely missed that Thorin's eyes were slowly opening, still in a daze.

Thorin had no idea where he was or what had happened. All he knew was there was a beautiful dwarf hovering over him, face lit up by the moonlight, looking very concerned and gently tending to what he assumed to be a wound on his head.

"What happened" Thorin managed to murmur looking up in a confused state into Sara's hazel eyes. Sara almost jumped back a foot, completely startled that the King was awake and talking to her. She suddenly became very aware of her place and the circumstances she was in.

In a panic Sara replied, knowing she and Raegen had to get out of there. "You fell of your horse my Lord".

Sara proceeded to stand up as she could see that Thorin was regaining his senses and was about to sit upright.

"You are right on the outskirts of Erebor. You are safe now my Lord" Sara called backwards.

She was now running full pelt towards Raegen who had done her best to camouflage herself 100 yards away. As she jumped onto Raegen's back and they took off into the sky she could hear a deep voice behind her call out "What is your name?". Sara couldn't help but smile to herself as she and Raegen flew off into the distance, leaving his question unanswered.

Thorin was left sitting on the dirt utterly bewildered. He still had no idea what had happened, who the girl was, or how she managed to disappear so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I imagine Raegen's voice to be that of Judi Dench.

Thank you for your reviews thus far! Please continue to read and review.

**EDITED: I just re-read this chapter and apologise for so many typos! Clearly I was tired last night when I posted this! **

Chapter 2

"That was close" Sara remarked to Raegen, still catching her breath, her hair now quite loose from its braid and flowing backwards as they were flying through the night sky.

"A bit _too close_ if you don't mind me saying so" Raegen replied.

Sara nodded her head. She knew that dragons were generally feared by most in middle earth. However the fear and hatred in this region was amplified due to the dragon Smaug who had caused so much suffering, death and destruction. It was this fear that caused Raegen and Sara to live carefully.

Once the dwarfs had reclaimed Erebor some 50 years ago, there had been a royal decree that all dragons were to be killed on sight. Some dwarfs took this decree to the extreme by hunting innocent dragons, and as such, many had been slain, dragon lairs had been raided, and precious dragon eggs destroyed. The dwarfs viewed it as a necessary extermination whereas dragons viewed it as a genocide. There were occasions when a dragon would attack Erebor to avenge a family member, however, for the most part, dragons did not venture anywhere near Erebor. It was viewed as reckless among most dragons as their species was too rare to allow for one unnecessary casualty. For Raegen, it was her bond with Sara that kept her returning to the region.

However it was not just Raegen who was taking a risk. It was considered treason under dwarf law to sight a dragon and not immediately report it to the relevant authorities (assuming you had failed in killing it). If it were known that Sara had rehabilitated, harboured and consorted with a dragon the consequences would be severe. If it were known that she was a Drakk Kazhunki the consequences were unthinkable.

It did not take long for Raegen to reach Sara's cottage. After such an eventful night they agreed it was best to return Sara to the safety in cottage in case they were spotted in the light of the full moon.

"Goodnight my friend" Sara said affectionately as she ran her hand down Raegen's neck. With a warm smile on her face she bowed her head in respect. She also couldn't help but smile to herself over the extraordinary events that had transpired that night. _Who would have thought that she would ever encounter the King, let alone in such a fashion_.

Raegen bowed her head in return to Sara as a mutual sign of respect. She was about to fly off when she turned back with a quick word of advice, almost as if she knew what Sara had been thinking.

"Be cautious my Sara, for he will surely remember your face".

With a flap of her wings and a knowing glint in her eye, Raegen took off into the night. Her colour once again changed to be camouflaged against the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile Thorin stumbled back to the Erebor gates, grumbling to himself about where on earth his horse had gone, and wondering how on earth he had fallen off.

"Who goes there" called one of the guards, struggling to see who was below.

Thorin merely looked up and sternly made eye contact with the guard, who fumbled upon realising it was his King, and quickly opened the gates.

Thorin did not stop to converse with the guards at the gate which was unusual. Instead he stomped through the darkened city path towards the castle. He did not like that he had fallen off his horse, and while he had injured his head, it was his pride that was most bruised of all. Upon reaching the castle he was immediately met by a confused Dwalin who was sitting on a step sharpening his axe.

"Thorin? What are you doing here?" Dwalin exclaimed, clearly surprised to see his King. "I thought you were in travelling beyond Dale with the scouts?".

Thorin rubbed his sore head. "I thought I was too….. I woke up on the ground outside of Erebor with a dwarf lass hovering over me attempting to treat my injury…It seems I fell off my horse".

Dwalin looked thoroughly confused. "How did you get from beyond Dale to Erebor in such time? It makes no sense!".

Dwalin quickly scrutinised Thorin's head injury and quickly established that it was superficial and no real harm had been done, although perhaps Thorin was acting more dense than usual.

"Enough of your inquisition" Thorin said impatiently, putting his hand to his head which was throbbing. "I hit my head when I fell. It is possible that I have forgotten some relevant details. Can you please organise a raven to fly to my men beyond Dale and tell them that I have returned to Erebor".

Dwalin simply nodded and briskly walked off to the ravens as he was sure the King's scouts would be worried. As he walked off down the hall he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the thought of Thorin falling off his horse. This was of course heard by Thorin who shook his head, knowing exactly what Dwalin was laughing at.

With that, Thorin returned to his chambers. Despite being King, Thorin kept relatively modest chambers. Sure, there was an exquisite hand crafted four poster bed that had sapphires embedded in its wooden frame, but other than that, there was just a simple fur rug, a small bookshelf and a desk. Walking into the room, you would be hard pressed to locate a golden item aside from the crown. This was something that Thorin insisted on because he believed that being surrounded by gold was not good for his health.

Thorin quickly cleaned himself up in his private bathroom before putting on some white linen sleepwear and retired to his bed. He lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. _Dwalin was right, where he woke up made no sense, nor did the fact that there was no sign of his horse._ Thorin sat up and cradled his head in his hands trying to think of a logical explanation while attempting to sooth the pounding sensation that wouldn't stop. He could only assume that he had been unconscious for some time and as a result was suffering some memory loss. He flopped back onto the bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling. In the midst of his thumping headache there was something else on his mind. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about who he had encountered briefly that night. _Who was this mystery dwarf woman_?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your reviews! Please continue with your feedback.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The next few weeks passed uneventfully for Sara. Her contracted work in Dale had finished for the time being, so she relished the opportunity to concentrate on her art.

Sara's art was something that she was passionate about. She loved using scrap materials (that no one valued) to create something beautiful. Her art was usually inspired by the simple beauty in nature. It could be as simple as a metallic sheet that had been manipulated to show an image of a flower, or it could be as complex as an intricate statue resembling an animal. During this month Sara had forged a wolf statue out of scrap metal and several smaller pieces of art that could be hung from a wall.

Sara also continued to enjoy her night time adventures with Raegan without incident. As Sara had lived alone since the death of her parents, it was fair to say that Raegan was her most consistent companion. She loved not only the thrill of flying through the night sky on the back of the dragon, but even more so, listening to Raegan's stories that dated back centuries. There were tales of heroism, adventure, war, love, loss and bravery. It never ceased to amaze Sara how wise and knowledgeable Raegan was.

Sara sighed as she woke up at first light, knowing today was market day. Every month Sara would travel into Dale with her horse, cart and some art pieces to sell at the markets. On one hand Sara enjoyed the markets because it gave her an opportunity to catch up with long term friends who also attended these markets, but on the other hand Sara did not tolerate fools and had found that Dale had an abundance of them.

It did not take long for Sara to get her horse, cart and artwork ready to depart her cottage. The trip to Dale also did not take long. While her cottage was secluded, there was one well-worn dirt track nearby that weaved through the surrounding forest and led straight to Dale.

* * *

Sara arrived in Dale just before the markets were schedule to open. She quickly set up her modest stall, with the statue of the wolf front and centre, and the smaller pieces hung on the walls of the makeshift tent.

She stood back, arms folded, satisfied at how everything looked. She couldn't help but feel some regret in having to part with her art and sell them to make a living, however at the same time she also knew that her house did not have to room, and they deserved a home.

Sara's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by her long-time friend Anne who greeted her with a big bear hug. Anne was also a dwarrowdam of similar age. She lived in Erebor but always attended these markets for the shopping.

"Sara, I am so glad to see you!" Anne said enthusiastically as she almost bowled Sara over.

"I am happy to see you too…Tell me, do I detect additional excitement in you today?" Sara had one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Always so observant! Yes you do". Anne lent in closer to Sara as if to tell her a secret. "Rumour has it that royalty will be visiting Dale today and they might come and visit the market". Anne squealed with excitement. "Can you imagine actually meeting them?".

_Of course she could imagine meeting them_ Sara thought to herself. She wondered whether the King would be in attendance and whether he had any memory of the night he fell off his horse. She hoped beyond hope that he had no memory of her, or worse yet, of Raegan.

Sara shook her head at her friend, as if to rid it of these thoughts. "They are flesh and blood, no different to you or I" Sara said pragmatically. "Besides, what purpose could royalty possibly have in visiting these markets?"

Anne looked at her friend with amusement "Duh! Shopping!"

This made both dwarfs laugh out loud. With that, Anne made her exit from Sara's tent, on a clear mission to go and stalk the royals where ever they may be.

Sara just sat down quietly at her tent, humming to herself, imagining she was flying with Raegan to pass the time.

Over the course of the day many people had entered the tent to look at the artwork, but alas, Sara had made no sales. She continued to daydream until her attention was drawn to a one particular dwarrowdam. She wore a dark blue cloak and hood concealing her face, and walked around the modest tent, seemingly appreciating the artwork. The dwarrowdam stopped at one particular piece which had been made out of an old shield. Sara had cut out the intricate shape of a tree from the shield, and ensured that it could be hung up on a wall. While the concept was simple, the execution was flawless. There was something beautiful in the simplicity of the tree. The colouring of the shield also gave the piece character (or that is at least what Sara thought).

"Beautiful" the dwarrowdam remarked as she reached out and touched the round outline of the shield. She then approached Sara, still with her head slightly lowered, not making eye contact. When the dwarrowdam reached the small makeshift counter she lifted the hood back and looked up at Sara. Sara couldn't help but be taken aback by the bright blue eyes that were staring at her. The dwarf spoke softly and quickly "I wish to purchase all of your artwork that you have here today, how much everything?".

Sara was shocked that anyone would want to purchase all the pieces, much less have the means to do so. She quickly gave a price and was completely surprised when the customer handed her a small velvet pouch that was full of gold coins. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth was left agape. She was sure she had never seen this much money in her life, not at once anyway. "Excuse me, I cannot accept this, it is far too much" Sara exclaimed, completely taken aback by having this much money in her hands.

The dwarrowdam merely smiled back at her. "Nonsense, I fear that you are not charging enough for your work".

"No you are wrong, I truly cannot accept this" Sara said emphatically.

"You can and you will" the customer was still smiling kindly. "Just promise me that you will continue to produce such beautiful things and that you will be here next month. I should like to purchase some more I think".

Sara simply gulped and nodded.

With that, the dwarrowdam turned around and went to exit the tent, her dark blue cloak trailing behind her. As she reached the entrance, she signalled to someone outside of the tent. Sara was astonished when several guards in full armour came thudding into her tent, and, at the command of the dwarrowdam, carried all of the art outside and out of sight.

It was at this moment that it suddenly dawned on Sara who her customer was. "If that is not royalty I do not who is!" she murmured to herself, still staring at the velvet pouch that was full of gold coins.

* * *

Later that evening, Thorin was making his way through the castle when he saw his sister Dis and her entourage of guards walking behind her. The guards were carrying numerous things and appeared to have their hands completely full.

"Glad to see you are putting your bodyguards to good use Dis" Thorin remarked sarcastically, while shaking his head.

"I am thank you" Dis replied smugly as she walked through the room with her head held high.

Thorin couldn't help but be a bit curious as to what his sister had bought this time and found himself joining Dis as she walked, linking his arm with hers.

"So pray tell sister, what did you buy today?".

"I have found the most remarkable pieces of art at the markets. They are all forged by the same artist. If you saw that wolf statue from a distance you would swear it was real". Dis couldn't help but gush at her new purchases and at the talent of the artist.

Thorin laughed out loud at his sister "Except for the fact that the wolf is metal and doesn't move".

Dis sighed at her brother "Dear brother, as you do not share in my exceptional taste in art, you will have to trust me that these are wonderful pieces".

Thorin decided to humour his sister's tastes… for now anyway. He yawned realising he was indeed tired "If you excuse me Dis, I will leave you and your _*cough*_ art alone and retire to my chambers". He was indeed very tired.

Over the last few weeks, Thorin had been very busy in meetings, not to mention completing the paperwork and contracts that seemed to be generated from them. It was a different kind of tired compared to what he was used to in his previous life before being king. Physical exhaustion was nothing for Thorin, however mental exhaustion was a relatively new experience he did not really enjoy. Give him a battlefield any day he thought to himself.

There was also something that Thorin couldn't quite escape at the back of his mind. He liked being in control of situations and understanding things, yet he still had no explanation for the night that he ended up in the outskirts of Erebor. What only added to the mystery was that his horse was reportedly found all the way near his scouts camp past Dale the very same night. It was all so strange.

He also couldn't shake the hazy image of the dwarrodam's face illuminated by the moonlight, looking down at him. While some of her features had become more hazy over time, he did distinctly recall that she wore a silver locket that glistened in the moonlight.

Thorin also was experiencing a reoccurring dream where it felt like he was flying. He found it quite peculiar given he was never one to have many dreams in the past, yet this one seemed vivid and occurred quite frequently. Perhaps his subconscious was trying to tell him something?

Meanwhile Dwailin was certain the entire encounter with the dwarrowdam had been a dream. After all, Thorin had suffered a reasonable blow to his head. However the injury did not stop Thorin being ridiculed by one of his longest friends when they were in private.

Later in the evening, Thorin walked the halls of the castle and stumbled upon where Dis had displayed her new purchases. Thorin eyed them off and shook his head. While he could appreciate the craftsmanship behind each piece, he couldn't really understand where the value was in these useless items other than the labour costs. However, given he had been searching for an idea on what to buy his sister for her birthday, a custom piece of art from this artist might be sufficient.

Thorin decided that next month he would go to the markets, seek out the artist and organise for a custom piece to be made especially or Dis.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews! Please continue with them!

**Edited because the first version had a heap of errors - apologies!**

* * *

The Drakk-Kazhunki - Chapter 4

* * *

The following month saw Sara's Drakk-Kazhunki abilities develop significantly.

It all started one night, mid-flight. Sara was talking with Raegan about the past. Sara spoke with naive rose-coloured vision and made Raegan somewhat uncomfortable.

"I want you to understand something Sara. I want you to know there is light and shade in all of us. Myself included. I am far from infallible. In fact I have done many things in my past that I am not proud of".

"No one is perfect" Sara simply stated as she gazed wistfully towards the dark horizon.

"I wish to show you something Sara. I wish to show you part of my past. Close your eyes, listen to my breathing and hold on tight".

Sara did what Raegan said. She closed her eyes, focused her attention on the deep sound of the dragon inhaling and exhaling. She subconsciously altered her breathing so it was in time with Raegan's. Then in her mind's eye something happened. Where there was black, there were now flashes of images. Sara saw fire reigning down on innocent people, death, war, greed, and evil. She then heard an ear piercing screech before she saw an image of fire before it faded back into blackness…. Out of the blackness Sara could hear words being spoken.

_"If our species is to survive we must be better. We must do better"…._

With that, Sara opened her eyes. While she did not understand everything that she saw, she knew that they were Raegan's memories.

It was only then that Sara realised that Raegan had already landed.

"How is it possible for me to see inside your mind?" Sara questioned cautiously as she dismounted and looked up at Raegan.

"There is more to being a Drakk-Kazhunki than just riding on my back" Raegan replied knowingly.

"So I can look into your mind...your memories?".

"You can. In time you will find that this ability will get stronger and you will see things more clearly".

Sara just stared up wide eyed into the dragons yellow eyes, not quite able to believe what she was being told.

"In time Sara you will grow strong. You will be able to communicate without speaking a word out loud, but not just with me. You will be able to do this with any dragon. You just have to practice and learn to focus your energy correctly".

* * *

Over the next few weeks Raegan showed Sara more of her mind. With every experience Sara felt a greater understanding, not just for Raegan, but for dragons in general. She had a newfound appreciation for their dangerous volatile nature, but yet she also had a greater insight into how their minds worked, and most importantly how not everything is black and white, good and evil. There is much that is grey in the world.

During the daytime Sara was able to work at her leisure on her art. She had managed to craft a statue of a dragon, a stag and a few pieces of art designed to be hung up.

Eventually market day arrived. Sara woke up that particular morning with a splitting headache, a runny nose and a temperature. She was not motivated to go to market that day, yet she also remembered her promise to her royal customer who had been overly generous previously. She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed, put on a long brown dress, a dark green cloak, and tied her hair back so it was not in the way. The singular braid in her hair was neatly tucked away. She proceeded to go and load the cart and prepare the horse so they could depart. After all, the sooner she arrived at market, the sooner she could return home.

To say it wasn't Sara's day was an understatement. Not only did she feel rather unwell (her nose already coloured pink from having to blow it so often), her horse had stepped on her toe whilst she was putting its harness on. This left her with a slight limp and a cranky disposition to match.

On the way to Dale, the wheel on her cart came loose and fell off .This led to the entire cart almost tipping over and her horse getting a fright from the loose wheel rolling past and settling in the ditch on the side of the road. Luckily, with some quick thinking, Sara was able to resecure the wheel onto the cart. However in doing this, she now also had a sore back to match her sore foot and sore head.

Upon arrival at the market, Sara was greeted by her friend Anne.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Anne exclaimed as she observed Sara's sniffling pink nose, limp and cranky disposition.

"Don't even ask" Sara grumbled as she started to unload the contents of the cart into the tent. She was clearly in pain as she tried to move the pieces of metal work.

"Why don't you let me take care of all this for you? You look like you need to have some breakfast…. and perhaps consider freshening yourself up so you don't frighten prospective customers away". As Anne said this she reached to Sara's hair and pulled out a twig, laughing at her friends dishevelled look.

Sara agreed and left Anne in charge while she went to get herself some breakfast and sort out her raggedy appearance.

Not long after Anne had finished setting up Thorin and Dwalin entered Sara's stall. They looked at the strange artwork not really sure what to think.

Dwalin approached Anne. "Excuse me miss, are you responsible for this stall?".

"Oh god no! I am just minding the shop for my friend. She shan't be long if you wish to wait". Anne absentmindedly adjusted her golden hair as she spoke, batting her eyelids in the direction of her King.

"I will wait outside to allow you both time to privately view the art. Let me know if you need anything" she gushed, practically falling over herself for the royal visitor and his companion.

"Very well then" Dwalin said gruffly and he quickly re-joined Thorin's side.

"Are you really going to get a custom piece of art for Dis's birthday?" Dwalin asked quietly, attempting to be discrete, surveying what was around him.

"I am. Dis assures me that anyone with taste would appreciate this work".

In a light hearted tone Thorin continued. "Dis informs me that I have no taste, therefore my opinions are of little consequence in matters of art".

Thorin ran his fingers around the rim of a copper wall piece that was fashioned to look like flames. He couldn't help but admire the fine craftsmanship that would have gone into it, however he still couldn't see the point of having metal used for decoration, as opposed to something purposeful like weapons, armour or machinery.

At this moment Sara rushed back towards the shop, feeling slightly better after having a nice warm beverage, a hardy breakfast and fixing her appearance so she didn't look like a dwarf from the gutter.

The first thing she noted was Anne who was standing wide eyed outside the tent, peeking inside. Sara gave her a questioning look as she approached when she saw two dwarfs standing in her tent with their backs to her. She immediately overheard them talking.

"I just don't see it" Dwalin grumbled loudly shaking his head as he pointed to a particular piece that was hanging on a wall.

"Neither do I, nothing more than over-priced scrap metal if you ask me. Imagine enduring _this_ all the time" Thorin replied as he gestured to the collection of metal work in the tent.

At that moment Sara couldn't help but storm right up behind the two dwarfs to interject.

"Excuse me but no one is _forcing_ you to endure anything. If you do not like what you see I suggest _you move along_" Sara spoke abruptly emphasising the last three words, arms crossed, pursed lips and narrowed eyes, staring at the back of the dwarf heads. Willing them to turn around and critique her work to her face.

Anne stood outside the tent, her hands over her mouth, unable to believe the way that Sara had just spoken!

Upon being interrupted, Thorin and Dwalin slowly turned around to face the clearly disgruntled female voice that came from behind them.

Sara's hazel eyes widened and she let out a small gasp when she realised who was standing before her. She would recognise those bright blue eyes anywhere. It was none other than King Thorin Oakenshield.

She just stood in silence, frozen, like a deer that had just caught sight of a predator. _Crap – did he recognise her?_ she thought to herself and she quickly eyed the exit, wondering if she just bolted, would she be able escape successfully?

"Is this your stall?" Thorin enquired with a straight face, head tilted slightly to the side as he regarded the dwarrowdam before him. He couldn't help but feel like she was familiar somehow but couldn't for the life of him place her.

"It is" Sara replied stiffly, still no idea how to act or what to do, her panic slowly rising. Thinking back to her childhood lessons on propriety she curtseyed quickly before returning to a more natural defensive stance with her arms crossed. Her eyes were now staring at the King's shoes, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"And you crafted all these?"

"Yes" Sara responded, still not wanting to say more than necessary. An awkward silence ensued and Sara gradually allowed her eyes to rise from his shoes to boldly look him in the eye. _Scrap metal indeed_ she thought to herself as the words started to resinate within her.

As Thorin looked at the female before him he couldn't help but be amused by her demeanour although he did not show it in his face. She obviously was offended at what she had overheard, but was attempting to be civil (although it was a pretty miserable attempt of civility if he did say so himself).

After the awkward silence remained Thorin decided to address why he was there. "I have come to procure your services".

"Excuse me?" Sara practically spat out the words.

"My sister came here last month and made several purchases. She loves your _art_. I would like you to craft a custom piece for her birthday".

Without any thought Sara responded the only way she knew how.

"I am sorry I do not have the time to do any additional work". Sara knew full well that this was a lie. Of course she had time! Her contracted work in Dale had been finalised and Princess's previous purchases had left her financially secure for some months. This allowed plenty of time for her art without the pressure of having to think about short term finances. Sara just wanted this conversation to be over. She wanted to be away from the King in case he recognised her.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be". Sara took the opportunity to curtsey again and flee the scene before Thorin could say another word. As she rushed out of the tent she gave Anne a look which told her to stay and watch the shop for her until she returned.

"You always did have a way with lasses!" Dwalin chuckled as he clasped his hand firmly on Thorin's shoulder.

Thorin just grunted in response as he watched the dwarrowdam walk away from him, weaving her way through the crowded marketplace until she was out of sight.

Thorin, not used to being refused, decided to leave a note behind for the artist.

_Dear Azul Okri_

_I would ask you to reconsider and craft the Princess an eagle statue. I will ensure you are adequately compensated for your time and effort. _

_I will seek out your decision next market day. _

_Yours sincerely _

_King Thorin Oakenshield _

He folded the piece of paper several times before handing it to the blonde dwarrowdam who was still standing nervously outside the stall.

"Ensure your artist gets this upon her return" he said gruffly before he walked away with Dwalin at his side. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and fav'ed this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it. I look forward to your feedback on this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning Thorin sat in yet another meeting attempting to feign interest in the weekly council matters. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on what was being discussed, he found his mind drifting back to his encounter with the mystery dwarrowdam on the outskirts of Erebor. While he could not recollect exactly what she looked like, he remembered the kindness that she showed him. He remembered the concern in her eyes and the way her hands softly cradled his injured head. The only detail which seemed to remain clear in his mind was the silver locket that she wore around her neck.

His thoughts were abruptly halted when the large heavy doors of the meeting room swung open violently. Thorin looked up, somewhat perturbed that the meeting was being disrupted. After all, the sooner the meeting was over the better.

The guard who opened the doors rushed to the table and passed Thorin a small note before standing back awkwardly.

"Forgive me for interrupting your meeting your majesty. This note was just received from the outpost near Dale".

The urgency in the guards voice was apparent. Thorin unrolled the note and began to read it.

_My King_

_A dragon was sighted last night on the outskirts of Dale. The sighting has been confirmed by several out-posted guards who also witnessed this. While it was too far away to kill on sight, we have a rough idea of where it landed. We await your instruction._

_Baldrick  
Chief Guard  
Dale Outpost_

Without a second thought Thorin stood up and exited the council meeting. He summoned his most trusted senior officials to walk with him. He spoke quickly in a low hushed voice as he hurried through the narrow passages of the mountain.

"The Dale outpost has reported a dragon sighting. You are to increase to the security of the gates immediately, put extra guards on watch and ensure that all guards off duty are on high alert until further notice.. I do not wish to cause unnecessary panic so please keep this information as quiet as possible. Also notify the outpost that I am on my way and shall reach them before nightfall".

With that, Thorin briskly walked down to the armoury to collect his armour and to prepare for a quick departure.

* * *

Thorin promptly rode to the Dale outpost accompanied by Dwalin. They rode in silence, riding quickly, there was no time for frivolous conversation. After loosing everything, the harrowing struggles his people went through, the sacrifices that were made to reclaim Erebor, the possibility of a dragon nearby was enough to rattle Thorin to his core. This was a situation where no chances would be taken and the threat would be investigated and should it be possible, eradicated.

It took a few hours to reach the Dale outpost despite being on horseback. Thorin was immediately was escorted to the top of the watch tower and shown roughly where the dragon had been sighted in the distance. If the descriptions were accurate, the dragon would have been less than an hour away. Thorin instructed Baldrick the Chief Guard to ensure that extra guards were put on duty and for them to keep an extra vigilant eye for the dragon assuming it may return.

Unable to just wait around for dark Thorin decided that he would go for a ride by himself in the direction of the dragon sighting.

He found a narrow path that seemed to go in the desired direction and decided to follow it. He trotted along the path that seemed went deep into the forest. He maintained his alert state by scanning the forest for any sign of a dragon whether it be tracks, broken foliage or scorched earth. He kept an eye out for anything that would give him an indication of where the beast had been and may indeed return.

Thorin had been riding for a good 40 minutes when he heard a banging sound of a hammer that drew his attention. He looked over in the direction of the banging noise and was surprised to see a small cottage almost hidden in plain sight. Had there not been the banging sound he would have ridden right past it. He halted his horse and decided it was best to enquire whether the occupant of the cottage had seen anything strange last night. 

* * *

Sara was busily working in the shed behind her cottage. She was using a hammer to reshape the red hot metal before her. Orange sparks jumped off the metal with every hit of her hammer, and the metal complied with her wishes and bent to her will. She was not just good at metalwork for a woman, but she was good for a dwarf in general.

Sara had little concern about her appearance when working at home. She wore a simple grey dress with her leather work apron over it. Her face was covered with a mix of dirt and sweat as she had been working for some time that day. Her light brown hair untidily tied back with wild strands escaping in every direction.

Satisfied with the shape the metal had taken, Sara carefully picked up the red hot metal with a pair of tongs and turned around to put it in a bucket of cold water. The red hot metal hit the water with a hissing sound and steam bellowed up from the bucket. As though sensing a pair of eyes on her, Sara looked up in the direction of the door, completely shocked to find an imposing figure before her, behind the steam.

Sara jumped back completely startled. At this stage she still had the metal tongs in her hands. The ends of the tongs were was still hot from holding the metal and as she fumbled backwards to the ground, it burnt her hand.

"Mahal be damned!" Sara cried out, reacting to the pain from her hand.

She looked up at the person before her, wide eyed and breathless. She could hardly believe it but it was none other than the King. _What the hell was he doing here?_

"Haven't you heard it is rude to sneak up on people" she spat out with more venom than she had intended.

""Forgive me…I did not mean to startle you Azul Okri".

Thorin eyed Sara and immediately recognised her as the metal worker from the market_. What were the chances? _he thought to himself. His eyes instantly went to her red raw hand that she was clutching protectively.

"You are hurt" he stated with regret, knowing it was his fault for startling her.

Thorin took a measured step forward and cautiously outstretched his hand towards her, gesturing for her to allow him to examine her injury. His eyes were full of concern.

"It's nothing" Sara stubbornly replied as she rejected his gesture and walked right past him, quickly running her hand under the cold water of the tap. She winced as she could feel the blisters bubbling up onto the surface of her skin.

"What do I owe this pleasure my King? This isn't a ploy to convince me to craft that eagle you wanted is it?" Sara spoke through clenched teeth, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"No it isn't at all…. I come on other business. I was riding through the area as there have been some worrying reports … Tell me, have you seen anything…out of the ordinary?"

"No my Lord, nothing out of the ordinary ever happens around here". Sara's eyes looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet the Kings eyes. Inwardly Sara was in a state of panic. _Did he know her secret? Had Raegan been discovered? Was she about to be arrested for treason? Crap! _

Thorin took the dwarrowdam at her word. He assumed her demeanour was the result of her trying to cover up how much pain she was in. After a few moments of standing in silence, Thorin took a moment to look around her workshop.

"So this is where you do your craft?" Thorin questioned. He noted a pile of scrap metal in the corner and lots of unrecognisable half-finished projects.

"Yes this is my workshop" Sara spoke with pride as she looked around the room at all her unfinished projects. Her hand was still under the cold stream of water but the pain had not subsided.

"And your parents? Your husband? Where are they?" Thorin tilted his head slightly as he questioned her.

Sara just stared at the King like he had two heads and shook her head.

"You live here by yourself?" Thorin couldn't hide that he was aghast at the thought of the dwarrowdam living by herself in the middle of nowhere. This way of living was certainly not customary among his people. In fact, dwarvian females were fiercely revered and protected. The notion of a lass living by herself…unprotected…. It just felt so wrong.

"I have lived here by myself since my parents died". Sara spoke confidently. As she sensed the King's apprehension at her non-customary way of life she continued "I have been able to take care of myself just fine as you can see".

"I can see that and I meant no disrespect. It is just not something you see every day. That is all".

Sara winced as she turned the tap off and looked down at her blistered burnt hand. Thorin approached quietly, eyeing off her hand once more. He again put his palm out towards her, gesturing for her to allow him to examine the severity of the burn. Reluctantly Sara allowed him to examine it. She couldn't help but be taken aback at how gentle he was. Her hand looked so small as it rested in his palm. She also couldn't help but feel a flush come on her cheeks at his touch.

He examined the burn closely before speaking and allowing his searing blue eyes looking into hers.

"I really think you should see a healer". He was genuinely concerned.

"Non-sense, I am perfectly capable of dressing and bandaging it myself". Sara did not like to admit any weakness.

Thorin sighed to himself, frustrated at the dwarrowdam's stubbornness.

"Will you let me help you at least. I confess I feel responsible. If I hadn't startled you, it wouldn't have happened".

"Do as you wish" Sara stated as she lifted her hand from Thorin's and walked past him and out the door. She purposely put aside that slight flutter in her stomach and heat that was in her cheeks and focused on the practicalities of the situation.

"Are you coming or not?" she called back as she walked towards her cottage.

Thorin quickly followed her into her cottage. His broad shoulders (which looked larger because of the armour and furs that he wore) only just fit through the door. He looked around at small, quaint room before him. It was simplistic but homely.  
.

"Just wait there" Sara called out as she went into the other room to get her medical supplies. She couldn't believe that the King himself was in her humble abode.

He stood awkwardly in the middle of the room eyeing off the old books that were in the bookshelf while he waited. Sara came back into the room quickly with her bag of medical supplies and sat down at the table. Thorin quickly joined her.

Sara reached in the bag and took out a jar of medicinal cream, some healing herbs and a bandage.

Thorin looked at Sara sincerely "Please allow me to do this for you".

He then hesitated before looking at her again "I am so sorry, I do not even know your name Azul Okri".

Sara coyly smiled at him "My name is Sara my Lord".

"Well nice to meet you Sara, please call me Thorin. Formality does not seem appropriate when I have caused you to injure yourself".

Sara just nodded as she watched him take her hand. He lightly used his index finger to apply the cream on the burn. He kept looking back at Sara's face to judge how much pain she was in however she seemed very good at keeping a straight face. Knowing she clearly did not want to let on how much pain she was in he just did his best to be as gentle as possible. He then wrapped the burn in the fresh herbs and started wrapping her hand with the bandage. As he did this he couldn't help but feel strangely familiar with this dwarrowdam, but had no idea why.

Sara was pretty sure that she held her breath the whole time he was dressing the burn. She would tell herself that it was because she was in a great deal of pain, but deep deep down she had a suspicion that it was for a completely different reason.

"I think you have done this before" Sara smiled slightly up at him as he secured the bandage to her wrist.

"Indeed, when you live on the road as I have in my past you learn to be self-sufficient".

Sara just nodded and she slowly withdrew her hand from Thorin's.

They sat in silence for a moment before Sara spoke. "I suppose I could make the Princess the eagle statue you requested".

Thorin's eyes were soft as he looked at her. "Thank you. I know she will love it. The Princess's birthday is in two months, is that going to be enough time?".

Sara nodded her head in reply.

With that, Thorin stood up, knowing he best be on his way.

Sara escorted him to her front door before her curiosity took over. "May I ask….what were the worrying reports about in the region?".

Thorin's face turned from soft to serious in a second.

"I do not wish to alarm you but there was a dragon sighting last night. I can assure you that we will do everything possible to … remedy the situation".

With that, Thorin turned around and left Sara standing at the doorway with her mouth slightly open. _Raegan! _her inner voice screamed as she stared past the tree line into the sky.

Meanwhile Thorin mounted his horse and momentarily looked back at Sara who was still standing at her front door. He couldn't help but notice that her uninjured hand was fiddling with a silver locket around her neck. He blinked a few times before looking at the locket again. _No….. it couldn't be could it? _He shook his head, dismissing the notion that popped into his mind, _after all, a locket is hardly a rare commodity._ He proceeded to nudge his horse to move forward and continued down the narrow path in search for any sign of a dragon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and/or made this story a favourite. I hope you enjoy and I would be very interested to hear your thoughts!

EDITED to remove errors I just found.

* * *

**The-Drakk-Kazhunki (The-Dragon-Rider) Chapter 6 **

* * *

After seeing the King off properly, Sara ran inside, slammed the door and practically collapsed in her armchair. She rested her head on her uninjured hand, doing her best to keep calm with slow breaths. Her mind was whirling with fear and an overwhelming sense of dread sat in the pit of her stomach.

Doing her best to clear her mind, Sara decided that she needed to contact Raegan to warn her.

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, in and out, in and out, just like Raegan had shown her. She did her best to ignore the red hot burning sensation in her hand and the frenzy within her mind, allowing a state of calm to gradually wash over her. After a few minutes, the sound of a dragon breathing emerged from the blackness of her mind. She could hear Raegan breath in and out. It was a strong and powerful sound yet rhythmical and soothing.

"Raegan can you hear me?" Sara said in her subconscious. Sara noticed that it that sounded awfully like an echoey cave.

"I can hear you Sara, and I sense you are on edge. What is wrong?". Raegan's voice held an almost maternal concern over the dwarrowdam.

"I just received a visit from the King… at my house!".

"What happened?" Raegan said suspiciously.

"He said that there had been a dragon sighting in the area last night. He was just riding around the area in search for any signs of a dragon. Oh Raegan, they must have seen you last night!".

"I suppose that is the most likely senario, although we were careful, it would have taken a very keen eye to have spotted us on such a night. Do you think you were spotted as well?".

Sara quirked at the notion. Although her encounter with the King had been unexpected, she did not get the impression that he knew of her involvement with the dragon. For if he did, she would have surely been hauled away and charged with treason on the spot.

"No I do not believe I was spotted, for he was only looking for signs of a dragon, not for a dragon and a dwarrowdam. For surely if he knew the truth or anything close to the truth, every female in the area would have been interrogated?".

"Well that is something to be grateful for" Raegan huffed with relief.

"Still, what shall we do? I got the distinct impression from the King that this is not something he will forget quickly. I imagine that the King would not take a dragon sighting lightly".

"I agree. Perhaps we had best keep a low profile for a little while, until things settle down, maybe a few weeks".

As much as Sara hated to admit it, this seemed like the only sensible option. After all there was no way she would want Raegan to risk her safety.

"That seems like the best solution". Sara's heart felt heavy as she continued to speak. "I will miss you over the next few weeks Raegan".

"And I you" Raegan replied with warmth. "Still, if you are ever in need of my help, do not hesitate to contact me."

Sara thought about this carefully "I will contact you when I believe that it is safe for us to meet again".

With that, Sara seemed to come out of her minds eye and was returned to her reality in her cottage and her sore bandaged hand.

* * *

_Meanwhile…. _

Raegan sat calmly in her cave. She looked out towards the distant mountains. Her personal safety was the least of her concern. It was only important that Sara remained safe.

Further to this, she could not pinpoint the cause, but could feel that there was something happening. Something big. Something bad. Something evil. The world was changing around her in small non-obvious ways, yet it was enough to put the dragon on edge.

It all started when she flew over a distant forest which was once green and lush, however now there was an occasional tree that appeared sick. Most would not notice such a change, however Raegan was not born this century. She knew that trees were often the first be affected by evil in the world. That a change of balance between good and evil in the oxygen itself could be enough to kill forests. Indeed this was only a few scattered trees in a distant forest, but it still caused concern.

Raegan decided that she would travel to her visit her brothers and sisters in the distant lands and find out what they knew (if anything). The words spoken so many years ago rung in her ears - _If our species is to survive we must be better… we must do better_.

With that, Raegan flapped her wings and made her way to the entrance of the cave. She flapped her wings again, stretching them out, before taking flight into the clouds, heading towards the distant land of her brothers and sisters.

* * *

_Later that evening…._

Thorin had returned to the outpost with nothing to report other than inadvertently frightening an innocent dwarrowdam and causing her to injure her hand. He explained what happened to Dwalin who just sat quietly and listened to his account of things. They couldn't help but find some amusement in the coincidence that this innocent dwarrowdam was the same one who essentially scolded them the other week at the marketplace for disparaging her art. Thorin was quick to point out to Dwalin that he had at least convinced her to produce an eagle for Dis's birthday. So while he found no dragons, he did (at least) achieve something wandering aimlessly through the forest.

Thorin and Dwalin then ventured to the top of the lookout tower and remained there with the head lookouts for most of the night. They stood at full attention, constantly scanning the horizon for any sign of strange movement. It was however a peaceful still night with no sign of anything amiss. He couldn't help but note the feeling dread that was residing deep in the pit of his stomach. All was not right. For if a dragon had been in these parts once, it would surely return. It had been years since a dragon had been seen in these parts, yet once again, this demon-being would not allow him peace. Thorin was resolute. There was no way he would risk everything, he would ensure that this dragon was found and killed. Such a foul creature needed to be stopped!

Thorin ended up going to bed for a few hours in the early hours of the morning. He slipped straight away into a deep slumber. Before long he was dreaming that he was somehow flying. This dream was different though, as he had the distint feeling that he was not alone. He did his best to make out the face of the person with him but it was all blurry. Then in one instant a metallic object grabbed his attention. It was a flicker of a silver locket above his head. The same silver locket that had haunted him in his dreams since that night he was discovered injured outside of Erebor. He tried to reach out to grab the locket but instead of grasping it in his hands, he found himself falling, and falling, and falling…..*BAM*

Thorin woke up with a start, as if he had been struck by lightning.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my readers. So sorry for the lack of updates. I have been preoccupied with a newborn baby and the sleep deprivation that goes along with that.

You will find that things are just starting to get interesting with this story. Please read and review. 

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Thorin sat up abruptly in his bed. His long dark hair was in disarray, his body was covered in sweat and he felt out of breath. Since no one in the quarters next door stirred he surmised that he must not have made any loud noises from falling in his dream. He could vividly recall the image of the locket from his dream. Either he was going mad with an unhealthy locket obsession, or the locket that was haunting him in his dreams did indeed belong to the dwarrowdam Sara._ It could all be a coincidence_ he thought to himself. He reasoned that lockets aren't a rare item of jewellery after all. However he couldn't help but recognise the feeling deep in his gut that told him his instincts were correct. This certainly did peak Thorin's curiosity about the dwarrowdam. If it was indeed Sara who was there that night he was injured, what happened? Why did she leave him that night? Why had she not come forward or acknowledged what happened? Was she hiding something? It did not make sense to him. The question niggled at him like a small rock caught in his shoe. He needed answers.

Then there was the matter of the girl herself. There was no question that she was an intriguing individual. She seemed to shun tradition with her independent lifestyle that was more befitting an old dwarf than a young dwarrowdam. Her art (while he didn't understand its purpose) was well crafted and he had no doubts in her ability to bend any metal to her will. He suspected that talent with metal may also translate to dwarfs as well (whether she did it on purpose or not remained to be seen). Yet he suspected that this talent was derived from a quiet intelligence rather than from her beauty or charms.

She was a walking contradiction. While she was quietly spoken, the words she spoke were strong. She had no issue putting her point across forcefully as he had already experienced at the market the previous month. She was likely educated judging by the collection of books that he had observed at her residence. He admitted to himself that she was naturally pleasing to look at, however she was also no great beauty that would stand out in a crowd. She also seemed to not worry about her appearance unlike other dwarrowdams her age. He came to this conclusion because her clothes were definitely worn to be fashionable. While she could be forgiven for not worrying about her appearance working, when she was in the market selling her art surely it made sense to dress for the occasion.

Thorin decided that he needed to find out more about her to put together all the pieces of this puzzle. He pondered how he would do this when an idea struck him. Sara was to deliver the artwork to Erebor for Dis. Why not invite her to attend Dis's birthday celebrations? After all, it was a week-long event. Thorin smiled to himself.

_Yes, by the end of Dis's birthday celebrations, I will get the information I seek._

With Thorin's psyche appeased he lay back down and slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

* * *

The next morning

Sara was sitting in her lounge room absentmindedly stroking her bandaged hand when she was startled by a knock at her from door. Rising from her chair she cautiously made her way to the door. It was not often that someone came calling at her cottage. She hesitantly looked through the window to see who was at the doorstep and it was none other than a dwarf in uniform who was clearly at the service of the king. Having the king in her humble abode the previous day, and now a crown solider at her door made her feel very uncomfortable. Why was the solider here? So many possibilities ran through her head, the most daunting being that Raegan had been caught and or somehow her secret had been exposed.

She cautiously opened the door a few inches and she poked her head out.

"May I help you?" she said trying to not sound nervous.

"Beg your pardon miss, I am here to deliver a letter at the request of King Thorin Oakenshield. I have been asked to await your reply and deliver it to the king. He fumbled in his pocket and handed Sara a letter.

She hesitantly took the letter from the guard, still not opening the door any wider.

_Dear Azul Okri_

_I formally apologise for being the cause of injury to your hand yesterday. I hope that you find it heals quickly and my bandaging efforts sufficient. _

_I would also like to thank you for agreeing to complete the bespoke artwork for the Princess's birthday. As well as monetary compensation I would like to request your attendance at the week-long birthday festivities that take place in Erebor. I am certain that the Princess will welcome the company of her favourite artist. You need not worry about food or accommodation as you will be considered a special guest of the crown. _

_As you know, I have sent one of my guards to deliver this message to you. He has been instructed to await your response and deliver it back to me. _

_Yours sincerely_

_King Thorin Oakenshield_

Sara was taken aback by the invitation to the week-long birthday celebrations. She was not particularly comfortable in social situations, and generally avoided them as much as possible. However she was also very aware of her station in life, and that she was in no position to turn down such an invitation. The inherent risks with her being a Drakk Kazhunki were at the back of her mind, however she rationalised that she could handle the risks. She would keep a low profile, blend into the masses and remain as invisible as much as possible.

She quickly wrote her acceptance letter to the king and passed it to the guard before hastily shutting the door. Given the high profile nature of the order, she decided she had better make a start on the eagle statue.

* * *

Meanwhile

Raegan had travelled for days to reach the distant land where her kind resided. She was tired from her journey and could feel a dull ache in her wings as she had travelled almost non-stop and only resting when necessary. She made her way to the cave that her kin inhabited. She stood at the mouth of the cave and let out a roar (essentially announcing her presence). Raegan tilted her head, straining to listen for any response, yet all she noted was an eerie silence. Then all of a sudden, from the dark of the cave, a deep serpent like voice spoke, a set of bright red eyes visible.

"Dear sister, it has been many years. To what do I and our brethren owe this visit?".

Raegan took an earnest step forward.

"My purpose is simple dear brother. I feel that something is not right in the world. I was wondering if you too can sense it".

The voice laughed before taking a step forward to reveal his form. He too was a Northern Drake. He was taller than Raegan, standing at almost 15 feet tall and a wingspan close to 40 feet. His scales were slightly duller and did not have the same rainbow shine that Raegan's had. This was due to his age, as he was at least a century older than Raegan. His eyes which were a menacing red that bore down at Raegan before speaking.

"Dear sister… I have no idea what you mean…Come, follow me. I feel there is much to discussssss". The other dragon spoke with a hiss.

Raegan straight away knew something was wrong, but chose to remain outwardly oblivious. She was determined to discover the cause for the evil that seemed to be hiding in plain sight and creeping into her world. She could feel the darkness more than ever emanating from her brother. She obliged and walked towards the other dragon and followed him into the darkness of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the lack of updates again!

I love to hear what you think so please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Over the weeks that followed, Sara worked tirelessly to ensure that the gift for the Princess was just perfect. This was made somewhat difficult by the burn that she had sustained however Sara was determined to not let a minor injury stifle her pursuits. She worked slower than usual but gradually over many days and night was satisfied. She reasoned that it was worth the extra work as if Princess's gift was well received it would surely bode well for her business.

There was also another reason why Sara worked mercilessly on the statue. It served as a welcome distraction for Sara who had not seen Raegan. After the sighting of a "dragon" in the region, the previously quiet remote area was frequented by patrols every few days who were still on the hunt for the creature. As per law, the patrols were expected to kill the dragon on sight. This left Sara extremely nervous to contact Raegan as she did not want to endanger her. However she missed her friend. She missed the companionship that Raegan provided and the feeling of absolute freedom that could only be achieved by riding on the dragons back.

Incidentally Sara was also finding herself unable to sleep soundly. She would either struggle to get to sleep or find herself jolting awake in the middle of the night from a nightmare that she could never quite remember. She assumed that her difficulties with sleep were because of her stresses relating to Raegan.

With the week long birthday celebrations looming, Sara packed up her wagon for the journey to Erebor the night before making the journey. She had begrudgingly packed some dresses that would be deemed appropriate for the birthday celebrations. The dresses were not remarkable, mainly neutral colours with no real frill nor fancy. Sara had no desire to stand out and hoped to fade away into the background unnoticed. Ever practical she also packed her basic work gear on the chance that she was able to do some work while there.

Double checking that the magnificent eagle statue was secured properly by the ropes and adequately covered, Sara decided it was time to go. She climbed into front of the wagon, picked up the reins and clucked her ever reliable pony on to start down the road towards Erebor.

It was almost dark when Sara finally reached Erebor. She found herself outside the front gates, waiting to be granted entrance by the guards. The mountain seemed as big and ominous as always, especially when standing at its base. While it was spring time, the mountain still had snow at its peak which was just visible with the light quickly retreating beyond the horizon.

Sara looked up at the large gates in front of her in awe. She marvelled at the tall arch of the gateway and admired the intricate carvings that were made in the stone. It had been years since she had come to the city under the mountain and found herself appreciating it from a different perspective.

"Who goes there? What is your purpose?" came a gruff voice from beyond the gates. His face was directly behind a brightly lit torch and was obscured from her view.

Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "My name is Sara, I am here at the request of his majesty to deliver a gift for the Princess".

She squinted from underneath the hooded cloak she was wearing to try to see the guard but had no luck. She could here murmurings from behind stone but could not hear exactly what was being said. After sitting in her wagon for a few minutes the gates finally started to open. She clucked her pony on and started to make her way through. Just as she came inside of the gates Sara saw a guard who was standing at the side of the road who seemed to be scrutinising her rather closely. Regrettably she made eye contact with him which gave him the signal to step forward and block her path. Feeling somewhat frustrated she pulled on her reins bringing her pony and wagon to a halt.

"Miss, why are you travelling alone at night?" The guard asked in an almost accusatory tone.

Sara pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, unable to hide the irritation that because she was female it was considered reckless to be travelling alone. It was a typical dwarf mentality.

"It is none of your business sir. Tell me, do you ask after every traveller that passes through these gates or am I just lucky?" Sara bit back sarcastically, raising her left eyebrow and cocking her head to the side slightly as if to challenge him.

The guard just grunted something under his breath before shaking his head and stepping back, allowing Sara to pass.

She clucked her pony on and started to make her way down the road, however she didn't get much further before she was stopped again by another dwarf.

"You must be the dwarrow that was commissioned by his majesty to make a birthday present for our Princess".

The dwarf smiled warming up at Sara and immediately put her at ease.

"That is I" Sara responded in an even tone.

"His majesty told me that you would be arriving today and has sent me to welcome you to Erebor, show you to your quarters and help you settle in".

He took another step forward and outstretched his hand up towards Sara, to which she gladly accepted, shaking it firmly.

"My name is Balin" he said confidently.

"My name is Sara" as she spoke she couldn't help but smile down at the dwarf. He seemed to exude a silent wisdom and warmth which made her feel immediately at ease in his company.

Then without warning the dwarf climbed up the side of the wagon and placed himself next to Sara on the seat.

Sara and Balin made their way along the broad paved road into the mountain. The calming sound of water was ever present as there was a river that went alongside the road. Sara couldn't help but look around and take in what a grand place Erebor was. She was constantly looking at the fine craftsmanship of her people and found herself wanting to stop and admire their handiwork that had been carved into the stone.

Balin smiled as he observed Sara taking in her surroundings.

They were not very far along the road when they passed the Great Chamber of Thror which was already full of noise.

"It seems we will have to make haste if we are to be on time for the feast". Balin commented.

"Is there any way I could take supper in my room? I have been travelling all day and I confess that I am feeling rather tired and not up to the formalities that may be expected of me tonight".

Balin turned his head and observed the dwarrowdam who was stifling a yawn.

"Of course my dear, that shall not be a problem. I will arrange for supper to be brought to your quarters".

Sara nodded appreciatively before clucking her pony on into a trot down the road.

Once they arrived at the stables, Balin organised for Sara's belongings to be taken to her quarters and for the shrouded statue to be taken to the Kings room for inspection. He had attendants care for Sara's pony with food and water while he took her arm and led her through the passageways of the mountain to her quarters.

The passageways were lit by a continual series of lanterns that hung on the side of the stone walls every few metres. There were so many turns, twists and intersections that Sara was unsure she would ever be able to navigate successfully through them. Finally after walking for what seemed to be an age they arrived at Sara's chambers.

Balin left Sara to inspect her quarters and informed her that a maid would be around shortly with her supper and to provide any assistance that she may need. Sara kindly thanked Balin for his hospitality before entering her room.

As she stepped forward into the room she immediately felt comfortable. The room was furnished with a dark mahogany four poster bed with delicate beige drapes that hung intentionally from each corner. There was also a matching desk, a small table with two chairs and a chest of drawers. With nothing else to do, Sara decided to start to unpack.

Not long after, Sara found herself startled by a gentle knock at the door. She opened to door to find a young dwarrowdam there holding a tray with warm stew, bread and a caster of red wine. Sara gratefully took the tray from the maid and let her know that her services were not required further.

Feeling famished, Sara sat down at the table and devoured her meal in a manner that could only be described as brutish yet completely acceptable for a dwarf. She had no one to impress and given she was starving was not in the mood for worrying about ceremony when dining alone. She chugged down the wine in an unrestrained manner before wiping her food covered face with the serviette.

Now feeling satisfied, Sara was no longer wanting to admire the bed from afar. She practically fell onto its mattress like a ragdoll feeling completely exhausted. Not bothering to get changed, she found herself snuggling into the furs that lay upon the mattress. For the first time in weeks, Sara drifted off to sleep with ease.

* * *

Now go forth and review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, sorry for being so late with the update! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Bells were rung and the sound echoed throughout the mountain. It signified the importance of the day and the festivities ahead, for it was dawn of the Princess's birthday. There was a hum of excitement in the air. All dwarfs who were awake seemed to be in a good mood with a spring in their step as they went about their duties. Even the most serious of dwarfs could be seen smiling to themselves conservatively.

In Dis's chambers, Dis sat quietly at her bed mentally preparing herself for the long day that awaited her. Sure she appreciated the effort that went into the celebrations, but if she were to be honest, the celebrations were not so much about her but more about giving the population a week-long event to attend. It was an excuse for them to drink too much mead and ale, attend fabulous banquets paid for by the crown, enjoy spectating and or participating in dwarvian sports, and of course basking in the dwarvian pride that was the spectacular riches of Erebor.

For the noble folk and royalty, the week presented an opportunity to strengthen political relations. There were meetings in the margins of the planned schedule where important matters of finance, trade, agriculture, mining and military were discussed. Yes Dis's birthday had become a morale booster for the common dwarf and a political roadshow for the elite.

Dis's attention was drawn away from her thoughts by a gentle knock at her chambers followed by her handmaid walking in with a pile of warm folded towels in her arms and a dress that had just been collected from the laundry.

"Excuse me your majesty, once you are ready, the King requests your presence in the display room".

Dis wondered why he wanted to meet her in there, and quickly surmised that she was about to receive her birthday present. _Clearly something that should be on display_ Dis thought to herself as she allowed her trusted handmaid to assist her in getting ready.

* * *

Thorin paced back and forth somewhat nervous about unveiling his gift to his sister. The eagle statue that he had commissioned was to his eye well-crafted and seemingly resembled the bird accurately. However he did not have an eye nor appreciation for art, and therefore was unable to judge whether it was indeed a work of art or the most expensive piece of scrap metal he had ever had the pleasure of gifting.

A noise at the door caused Thorin to turn on his heel and face the door expectantly. Subconsciously he stood in front of the statue blocking it from view, arms folded in front of him.

The large wooden door creaked open to reveal Dis. She walked into the room or rather she glided into the room with effortless decorum. She met her brother in the middle of the room where he gave her a big bear hug and kissed her firmly on both cheeks. Dis was the only Dwarrowdam whom the King ever really cared about other than their long since passed mother. His normally stern and serious mask was always lifted for her.

"Happy birthday dear sister. I trust today meets you well".

"These days I feel that others celebrate my birthday while I merely tolerate it" Dis replied with a smirk.

"Well I hope that this year I have found something that you will more than tolerate". With that, Thorin stepped to the side revealing the bronze eagle statue behind him.

Dis's eyes widened as she took in the statue and found herself walking in small circles around the eagle, observing it from every angle.

Thorin nervously watched his sister, hoping that her silence was a good thing. He really was clueless about art after all.

Dis turned to her brother and now couldn't supress her enthusiasm. "It is perfect, just perfect!".

Thorin smiled at the victory of pleasing his sister and felt relief that his purchase had not been in folly.

"May I ask who made this? There is only one I can think of capable of such a high quality piece". Dis said, still eyeing off the statue.

"I commissioned it from the Dwarrowdam Miss Sara the Azul Okri from the markets at Dale".

"How fantastic" Dis exclaimed.

"I actually invited her to stay in Erebor as a royal guest. I thought you may enjoy her company".

"Excellent. I shall like to get to know Miss Sara the Azul Okri better during the banquet tonight. I should hope that you can arrange for her to sit at our table".

"As you wish" Thorin said as he bowed in an exaggerated manner. He had anticipated that his sister would be keen to befriend the dwarrowdam and couldn't help but smile to himself. It was, after all, part of his plan to find out more about her and confirm his suspicions.

* * *

Sara woke up early and found herself already bored at the prospect of sitting idle for the week. Much worse she already started to feel homesick. She missed her familiar cottage and her workshop. But most of all she missed her dear dragon friend Raegan. Like a stone in your shoe, or an itch in the middle of your back that you just can't reach, Sara missed flying. She was also acutely aware of the fact she had not spoken to Raegan in weeks thanks to the dragon sighting and increased patrols. Sure she had told Raegan that she would be in touch when it was safe to come visit, however it left her feeling empty and uneasy being out of contact.

Sara knew that being in Erebor was possibly the most dangerous place for her, as she was technically guilty of treason for harbouring a dragon. If she were found out as a Drakk Kazhunki she would likely be thrown in the dungeons for an eternity at best, sentenced to death at worst. If only she could make people understand that not all dragons are evil. If only her people would ever be capable of accepting her…

With a heavy sigh Sara decided that it was time to face the day ahead.

After being served breakfast in her quarters, she dressed herself in casual attire, ensured that the braids in her light brown hair were secure before setting off to explore the city under the mountain. Walking through the passages, she was again struck by how easy it would be to become lost and paid extra attention to where she was going.

Eventually Sara found herself wandering through the boutique type stores. She of course gravitated towards the craftsman shops and spent hours admiring their work and was left inspired by their talent.

In the end it was at a jewellery store where Sara found a familiar face. Normally she would have bypassed the store as she had no interest in shiny possessions (another strange trait in a dwarowdam), however she was lured into the store when she spotted the fine intricate metal work. Her eyes wondered from a beautiful silver necklace to a familiar blonde dwarrowdam.

"Anne!" Sara exclaimed enthusiastically.

Anne was standing alone admiring a particularly magnificent diamond ring before her attention was stolen and turned around to see her long-time friend before her.

"Sara? It is so good to see you" Anne almost bowled Sara over with an enthusiastic hug before pulling back to look at her properly "What on middle earth are you doing here?".

Sara proceeded to explain how she was commissioned to do an art piece for the Princess and was invited to stay as a guest for the duration of the weeks festivities. She justified it all as a smart business move, and emphasised that she was not overly interested in the festivities themselves. They ended up walking in step through the boutiques with each other, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Anne was busy recounting a story of the latest dwarf who tried to win her favour when they were interrupted by a member of the King's guard.

"Excuse meh Miss, are ya Miss Sara the Azul Okri, special guest of the crown?".

Sara just nodded.

"The Princess has requested ya presence tonight at the banquet. It is requested that ya sit at the main table. I believe Master Balin will meet ye at ya quarters and escort you".

Anne squealed in delight for her friend yet Sara inwardly groaned. She knew what this meant. She would be seated at the table with blue blooded royalty and nobles. This was not her idea of a good time. She would much prefer a cosy meal with Anne where they could laugh and reminisce about times long since passed. Tonight she had no doubt that she would feel like she was on display. She would be no more than a novelty for the rich folk. She couldn't help but feel a headache coming on in advance of the painful small talk she would likely have to endure.

Sara also was aware that she did not really have any clothing appropriate to be seated at such an important table.

As if Anne read her mind, Anne grabbed Sara's arm and took her back to her dwellings. There she excitedly opened her extensive wardrobe up to Sara and allowed her to take her pick of dresses. Anne was definitely more excited about the upcoming night than Sara could ever be.

Sara ended up settling on a dark purple gown that was simple, modest but elegant. It complimented her bust nicely without showing much skin, hugged her waist and flowed with ease to the floor. Anne nodded her golden head in approval before sending Sara on her way to get properly ready for the night ahead.

"See you there" Anne yelled out knowingly as Sara walked down the passageway towards her quarters.

* * *

Balin had met Sara at her room and quietly escorted her to the banquet.

As Sara entered the room she found herself feeling awkward in her clothes. She was not used to wearing a dress that she felt restricted in. She did however concede that it was at least a nice colour and was the best option available to her. So with a deep breath, Sara raised her head and faced the night ahead with as much confidence as she could muster. After all, _fake it till you make it?_ she thought to herself.

Balin led Sara by the crook of his arm to the table at the front of the room. She was seated next to Balin and Dwalin but only just across from where she assumed the Princess would sit.

Sara couldn't help but feel self-conscious as those who were already seated around the room stared curiously at the unknown female who was given the honour of sitting at the table usually reserved for the crowns inner circle. There were two empty seats at the table, one at the head and the other opposite her. She could only assume that they belonged to the King and the Princess.

The banquet itself was a big affair. It was held in the largest hall under the mountain. Everything in the room seemed to be grand and scaled up in size, which Sara found ironic given her race were not exactly a big people. It almost felt like those who created this hall were compensating for their lack in stature. The stone pillars in the room were decorated with gold and the floor was a beautiful marble with golden seemingly thread through the polished stone. There were several very long tables in the room which easily would sit 50 dwarfs at each. Then there was a smaller table at the front of the room which was obviously reserved for the King, Nobles and those in the inner circle. It was arranged in such a way that the King had the vantage point of being able to overlook the entire gathering.

The tables themselves were elaborately decorated and had a seemingly never ending supply of food and wine in the middle. This was certainly going to be an indulgent night Sara thought to herself as she regretted not wearing a looser dress so she may fit more food in.

All of a sudden the noisy room went silent and everyone around her stood up looking towards the large doors. Taking her queue, Sara mindlessly copied those around her, unsure what was happening. It soon became clear that everyone had stood up because the King and the Princess had arrived.

Thorin wore a deep maroon velvet robe with a silver battle guard underneath. He also wore an outer cloak which was donned with fine tan leather and furs. His black hair (which had some grey) had numerous small braids running through it which she could tell even from afar symbolised family and royalty. Sara couldn't help but concede that he did look very handsome and undeniably regal.

Dis wore a beautiful royal blue silk dress which had delicate silver trimming along the neckline and sleaves. She also wore a necklace which held a dazzling blue stone which matched the dress perfectly. Her hair was braided more extensively to Thorin's and Sara surmised that it would have taken hours to do.

Thorin and Dis regally walked into the grand hall arm in arm. The guests all bowed before them as they walked passed. They eventually made it to their table, and the royal siblings took their seats, which signalled everyone else to do so as well.

Sara's hazel eyes momentarily met the intense icy blue eyes of the King before she quickly looked down at her hands in her lap feeling uncomfortable.

Dis immediately welcomed Sara as her guest, and praised her on the fine eagle that she had crafted. Sara was also immediately invited to view the crown's artwork collection the following day. Of course she eagerly accepted. She loved art and was thoroughly excited to see what artistic treasures the mountain held. Sara also humbly accepted the praise for the eagle and explained to Dis how she had crafted it and what welding techniques she used. Despite being in conversation with Dis, Sara couldn't shift the feeling that the King was listening and scrutinising her. Every now and then she would look over in his direction where he sat with an unreadable expression across his face. She would catch his eyes which flickered in her direction, but other than the fleeting eye contact he showed no further sign of acknowledging her further.

After being seated for a few minutes Thorin stood up from his seat and silently commanded the rooms silence.

"I wish to thank everyone for coming tonight. As this is a very special night indeed. Tonight we celebrate the birthday of my sister, Princess Dis Oakenshield. My dear sister, Erebor is forever lucky to have you". As he said this, Thorin's face relaxed into a genuine smile before continuing and directing his words to the guests.

"I ask everyone to raise their chalices and make a toast to the Princess". Thorin picked up his chalice before passionately bellowing "Long live the Princess!".

Everyone in turn also raised their chalice and echoed the sentiments of the King "Long live the Princess" they all toasted in unison.

Once again all the room settled in their seats and now everyone was eating and drinking enthusiastically. Sara sat quietly and enjoyed the food before her not to mention the fine wine. Truth be told, Sara had never been one to drink wine, and decided to limit her drinks to two chalices.

However unbeknownst to Sara the wine that she had been drinking was three times stronger than what one would normally find. After finishing her second chalice, she found herself feeling very warm and fuzzy indeed, just before the room started to spin.

This would be Sara's last memory of the night …


	10. Chapter 10

Yes two updates in a week. I am on a role! Please read and review. I am open to suggestions about how Thorin may approach Sara from here.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

An unexpected pang of guilt hit Thorin as he watched Sara consume the highly potent wine that had strategically been placed in front of her. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, and looking at the dwarrowdam who was lightly swaying from side to side in her seat, this was not his best considered plan of attack. In fact, now he felt like an ass.

He had been silently studying her all night. His face was plastered with indifference yet he had listened to most of the conversations that she held with his sister, Balin and Dwailin. She seemed more reserved than he had remembered (given she had no problem putting him in his place previously) but thought her subdued manner was likely due to the nature of the event and the table she was seated at. Or perhaps the fact that no one had insulted her work like he had. Thorin couldn't help but smile to himself when thinking of how she had reacted hearing his appraisal of her work on their first meeting. Not many people would have the courage to stand up to him, yet a simple dwarrowdam had done so without a second thought.

It was also a relief to him that her hand appeared to be healed.

As he watched her throughout the banquet it was obvious that she was not comfortable being seated at such a prestigious table and seemed to shy away from attention. She was also seemingly uncomfortable in her dress as she periodically would shift her upper body in an attempt to ensure it remained as modest as such a dress would allow. Thorin tried his best to ignore how she looked in the dress and he certainly did not allow his eyes to linger on her chest…. Or at least that is what he was telling himself as he sat at the head of the table throwing back another chalice of wine, eyes looking everywhere but at the female. He eventually conceded that she was not unattractive. Every now and then he knew he had been caught looking in her direction as her eyes would lock onto his and silently question him. However being the master of masks that Thorin was, he acted like Sara was just another guest whom he held no interest in. How far from the truth this was.

Upon sitting down he immediately noticed that she did not wear her locket, THE LOCKET which was behind all his suspicions. Was he mad thinking that she was the mystery dwarrowdam from that night so many moons ago. Truthfully no further clues had emerged from his dreams, and the more moons that passed, the less stock that he put him them.

The initial plan had been to subtly interrogate Sara once the alcohol had taken effect, yet Thorin could not bring himself to do so. He was not sure if it was the way her eyes widened as she realised how drunk she was, the way her hands were clinging to the table to keep herself steady, or the way she still managed to sit with poise despite clearly feeling the alcohols effect. She just seemed so innocent yet there was a strength in her that he couldn't help but admire. Eventually Thorin resigned himself to the fact that his conscience was not allowing him to follow through with this plan. He would need to find another way….

With a subtle gesture of Thorin's head, he caught Balin's attention. Balin leaned towards Thorin waiting for his Kings words.

"Master Balin, I see that our guest seems to have enjoyed our beverages a bit much perhaps"

The pair looked over at Sara who was lightly swaying from side to side in her seat and was starting to look a bit pale.

Thorin cleared his throat before continuing "I wonder if you would be able to see her back to her chambers safely?".

Balin nodded his head "Of course your majesty".

Balin couldn't help but lightly smile to himself. The King was notoriously cold and hard to read, yet he could still see that the King was not completely indifferent to this dwarrowdam as he was so many others.

Balin turned his attention to Sara. "Time to get you back to your quarters Miss". Sara smiled thankfully at Balin as he helped her up and put his arm around her for support (and stopped her from staggering). Sara slurred her words but Balin was pretty certain that she had just thanked him for his kindness.

They slipped out of the banquet unnoticed. It was late in the night and Sara was certainly not the only one to have had too much to drink. Dwarfs were loudly talking, laughing and generally being merry. The musicians were playing and it was certain that the festivities would continue for a few hours yet.

Balin protectively walked Sara back to her quarters. It was clear that she was to drunk to walk unassisted so Balin ended up helping her get onto her bed. Balin made a quick departure. The moment Sara fell on top of her covers, she started to lightly snore.

Balin chucked to himself as he lightly closed her door, thinking that she was going to have one hell of a headache the next morning.

* * *

Meanwhile Raegan sat at the entrance of the small cave she had been allocated during her stay. The cave was on the edge of the cave systems and was relatively out of the way.

It had been a few weeks since Reagan had returned to the lands of her kin. In this time she became aware of a disturbing thing. Some of her kin appeared to be over-come by some kind of darkness. It was the kind of darkness that seemed to infect everything about the dragon. The way they talked, moved, and even looked seemed altered in some way. It was almost like they were possessed. There was also an unmistakable feeling that Raegan was being watched. She knew her visit had drawn attention, and was doing her best to keep a low profile while trying to investigate further.

Raegan was frustrated that she had yet to find the darkness's source. She had first noticed a darkness encroaching upon her world with a sickness in some trees, and now a darkness that seemed to be taking dragon by dragon. This was no coincidence however she remained unaware of what or who could possibly hold that kind of darkness and power to have such an effect. Notwithstanding the fact that anyone or thing that held the power of dragon would hold a power that was almost unlimited.

The unaffected dragons did not seem to know what was happening, yet they seemed unwilling to help. One dragon had said that each dragon is free to choose what they become. Sara was unsure about the meaning behind such a statement, but was determined to find out.

Raegan was deeply concerned about what she had found thus far and felt that she needed to contact Sara. She wanted to find out if she had noticed anything strange and possibly warn her.

Raegan closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, large nostrils flaring and the fires within her chest swirling round and round like a hurricane. She slowly channelled her connection to Sara. However despite Raegan's best efforts she was not able to reach her properly. She got the distinct feeling of complete disorientation and warped vision. It was indeed strange. She could sense that Sara was not in her cottage but from the steadiness of her heartbeat and calmness in her mind Raegan knew that Sara was not in danger. Raegan sighed and decided that she would try to make contact again tomorrow.

* * *

Silently in the dark, stood a large dragon who watched Raegan as she had closed her eyes. The dragon's pupils dilated and it muttered to itself in a serpent type voice "Ah Raegan, you sssshall lead ussssssssss to the Drakk Kazhunki..".


	11. Chapter 11

Hi to all my readers and followers. Sorry again for the delay with this story. I hope that you enjoy the latest chapter. Please read and review. I promise the next chapter will be full of dragon goodness.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The first thing Sara noticed when she woke up the next morning was her throbbing headache. As she sat up, her head felt like it had been hit by a giant boulder. Feeling sorry for herself, Sara groaned as she started to remember the night that had passed. She had no idea how she had become so intoxicated from just two drinks, but felt thoroughly embarrassed. As if people needed another reason to look down on "the poor spinster dwarrowdam" who somehow made it onto the noble table.

The second thing Sara noticed was that she was wearing the dress from last night. Try as she might, she could not remember much after her second chalice of wine. She could not remember how she left the prestigious table, nor how she got back to her room or got into bed. Since when had she become such a lightweight with alcohol? Sara groaned to herself.

The third thing that Sara thought about was the invitation from the Princess to view the crown's artwork collection. She stood up abruptly upon the realisation that the invitation was for after breakfast. Despite feeling rotten, Sara forced herself prepare for the morning ahead.

After bathing briefly, Sara put on an understated olive green tunic that fell mid-way down the calf of her legs. Over this she donned a maroon velvet cloak which had gold trimming. She believed this would be formal enough for a meeting with the princess without going over the top. Sara quickly re-braided her hair and secured it in a bun to avoid it getting in the way.

Taking one last glance at the mirror, smoothing the cloak against her body, and dusting off a single piece of flint Sara decided this was as good as it was going to get. With that she left her chambers.

Normally Sara would have an appetite to rival any dwarf, but today the thought of eating made her feel rather queasy. Going by the busy nature of the halls, Sara estimated that it was past breakfast time. This caused her to make haste in search for the crown's art collection. She did not wish to insult the Princess by keeping her waiting. Dis had explained where she needed to go, yet Sara still found herself rather confused. The corridors that she was walking down now were not as busy, and she could only assume that she was on the right track. After all, surely not many individuals ventured near the royal's quarters, rooms and collections.

Lost in her thoughts and in a hurry, Sara turned a corner and collided with something, or more to the point someone. A strong hand quickly grabbed her arms to stabilise her. Her hands instinctively grabbed the first thing within reach, which so happened to be broad biceps. It took Sara a moment to steady herself against the sturdy body before she realised how close she was standing and what she was holding onto. At this realisation Sara flinched away from the large hands and let go of the strong biceps before slowly looking up at whom she had bumped into. To her horror, her eyes were met by none other but the bright blue eyes of the King. He looked down at her with a furrowed brow and an expression she could not read. '_Out of everyone in Erebor, why him_!' she internally groaned to herself.

"I apologise my Lord, I was not looking where I was going" Sara quickly spoke, took a measured step back to counter their closeness moments before and bowed her head.

"That much is obvious…" Thorin said in a harsher tone than intended. Realising how his words sounded he continued. "You really should be more careful" his tone now closer to neutral.

He quickly scanned her body to check she was not injured. Luckily she appeared fine. His eyes unintentionally lingered around her chest region, but he told himself this was because he was looking for the locket. There was no locket, however when his eyes travelled back up to Sara's face he noticed that her complexion was pale. Thorin reasoned she must be feeling ill from the potent wine from the night before. He felt a slight pang of guilt as she rubbed her head.

Sara who was feeling mortified at having bumped into the King and temporarily invading his personal space now noticed that he was not alone. A group of dwarrows all dressed in fine dresses and elaborate braids flanked him, looking down at her in quiet distaste.

Feeling agitated by the scrutiny, Sara decided she needed to escape this awkward situation.

"Well if you excuse me my King, you are clearly busy". Sara emphasised the word clearly, as she spoke, and her eyes gestured to the females who now surrounded him. Her tone was almost judgemental yet her body language was meeker than her words. She quickly stepped around him and through the group of dwarrows before scurrying away to find the Princess.

Thorin briefly turned his head to watch her exit before gesturing to the ladies of the court to follow him down the hall.

* * *

Dis and Sara met in front of the hall where the crown artwork collection was kept. The collection room was as vast and beautiful as the art it contained. The wooden archway had intricate carvings across it, with unfamiliar symbols and intricate patterns. The hall had a high roof, a marble grey floor and pillars that were crafted out of a type of quartz stone. It was full of beautiful and unique paintings and sculptures, yet obviously there was still room for more. Sara instantly decided this was her favourite part of Erebor yet.

Sara found herself blushing when she eyed a few of her pieces scattered throughout the room and eyed her latest piece, the eagle in the centre of the room. She couldn't help but feel proud that her work was valued and appreciated.

While one would expect there to be some awkwardness in conversation between a Princess and a welder/artist there was none. They slowly walked side by side and admired the collection of paintings and sculptures. Dis would tell Sara when she had acquired the piece and who the artist was. Sara found herself freely commenting on the art, mentioning both what she liked as well as what she didn't like. By the end of the tour, they were passionately sharing their opinions with one another, laughing and enjoying one another's company.

As they walked through the room, Sara saw a door that was almost hidden by a large statue.

Dis must have seen Sara's eyes wander to the door before she spoke. "Behind that door is our library. I am afraid I am not a big reader so never go in there, but I am told that the collection is extensive".

Sara nodded.

"As you are my guest this week, you are more than welcome to visit the art collection or the library any time you wish".

"Thank you so much your majesty". Sara found herself coy and once again struck by their difference in station.

"It is my pleasure. There are not many whom I genuinely enjoy myself around, and I can now say that you are one of those people". Dis smiled at the younger dwarrowdam warmly.

"I confess, I was not sure what to expect, you being a Princess and all, but I have thoroughly enjoyed your company as well".

Another warm smile was exchanged between the two who seemed to have struck up a quick but comfortable rapport.

"I wonder if you would join me for lunch? Dis questioned. She did not want her guest to attend out of obligation and continued "Only if you have no other plans of course".

"I have no plans. I am a stranger in Erebor after all. I confess my appetite seems to have returned to me with a vengeance". Sara looked down awkwardly as her stomach let out a loud rumble.

"So it seems" Dis laughed. "Come with me to the royal rooms. I have no wish to deal with my birthday festivities in the public halls of Erebor until absolutely necessary".

Both dwarrows chuckled to each other as they made their way to the royal rooms.

* * *

Dis and Sara sat opposite each other in an elegant medium sized dining room. Before them were freshly baked breads, soup, baked potatoes and a roast in the middle of the table. Both dwarrows were quietly tucking into the mini fest before them when the doors of the room opened abruptly.

Thorin stormed into the room, obviously agitated. It wasn't until he was almost at the table that he realised his sister indeed had company.

Dis momentarily eyed her brother, taking in his cranky demeanor before returning her attention to the food before her.

Sara looked up at the King for a moment before quickly standing up and bowing her head, as per custom.

His demeanor softened slightly "Do not worry about such formalities while you are in these rooms".

Sara looked up at him not fully comfortable but lowered herself back down to her seat.

"So pray tell brother, what have you done this morning" Dis spoke while chewing.

"I spent breakfast with the dwarrows of the court".

Dis huffed and rolled her eyes in reflex.

Sara looked at the Princess with questioning eyes.

"Sara you see, the dwarrows of the court are a group of self-interested desperate nobles. They scramble and claw for the attention of the King. All in the hope that one day he will pick them to wed".

Sara nodded in understanding.

Dis continued while Thorin was now sitting next to his sister quietly helping himself to lunch, seemingly ignoring what she had to say.

"My brother however has not bestowed any affection to these dwarrows yet. Have you brother? For more than one night anyway….." Dis winked at Sara who's hazel eyes widened with horror and embarrassment that such a thing was mentioned in front of her.

Upon hearing his sister's comment, Thorin started to choke on his food, coughing and spluttering. He was not in the mood for his sister's humour.

"Sister do not test me today" Thorin's voice rumbled from deep place within his chest, his jaw clenched and hands now fisted on the table.

Sara had now gone red and kept her eyes fixed on the piece of meat before her.

Dis with an air of haughtiness looked over at him. "And why is that brother? Pray to Mahal and tell me, what has you in such a foul mood?".

Thorin looked up at his sister with dark angry eyes.

"Dragons".


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

* * *

A tense silence filled the air. The candles in the overhanging bronze chandelier seemed to flicker eerily as if they had been blown upon.

Sara, who was already feeling awkward and out of place in the intimate royal setting blanched at the mention of dragons. Her heart skipped a beat for all the wrong reasons. Her hazel eyes widened but she maintained a controlled stare at the food before her. This was the last place she wanted to be. The last discussion she wanted to be around. It was all too close for comfort.

While Dis was taken aback at the mention of dragons, it did not stop her from probing her brother for answers.

"Dragons have you in a foul mood? How so?" she spoke evenly.

Thorin's hands were tightly fisted on the table as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Some weeks ago there was a sighting of a dragon near our Dale outpost. I increased the guards in the region, and of course sent out numerous hunting parties to slay the beast".

Sara's eyes involuntarily darted up at the King. Unfortunately for Sara, Thorin caught the expression on her face. It was one of shock, fear and another emotion that he couldn't place. Anger perhaps? He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes studying her. _Why does she react at the mention of slaying a dragon? _he thought to himself.

"Do not tell me you harbour sympathy for those overgrown serpents" Thorin spat.

"I.. um…err" Sara was unable to articulate anything. She could see Thorin's hostility grow with her verbal fumbling which more or less confirmed her feelings.

"Dragons are the worst kind of vermin" he spat out as he banged his clenched fist on the wooden table, which caused all the crockery to rattle.

In reaction to Thorin's outburst Sara had a bout of courage (or possibly stupidity). She momentarily forgot her place, forgot her secret of being a Drakk Kazhunki, forgot all sense of self preservation. All she could think about was her love for the dragon Raegan and a deep seated urge to protect her and her kind. She could not stand the thought of any dragon being slain.

"I guess that is where we differ my Lord". Sara purposely differed to formalities that she previously had the luxury to ignore.

"How so?" he replied tightly through gritted teeth.

"I believe in fairness" she spoke plainly.

"And you presume to tell me what is fair and what is not?" His tone was now deep and very dangerous.

She knew it was a terrible idea to continue talking but somehow Sara was unable to refrain.

"I simply do not agree with hunting a dragon when it hasn't done anything wrong". She sat up stiffly and folded her arms in front of her, preparing herself for a verbal lashing.

Thorin was enraged and stunned anyone dared speak of sympathy to dragons, much less that a dwarf could possibly hold such a view.

"Ha" his voice boomed and filled every corner of the room. "You speak simple minded treachery". There was venom in his words that seemed to escalate with every word he spoke. "Is it fair that our people have suffered because of dragons? All the death and destruction our people have endured? You know the history of our people! Did we deserve to have our homeland stolen? For those that survived, did they deserve to live without a home? Did they deserve to starve, to live on the streets, to lose all that was held dear? Did our people deserve any of this?"

Thorin could still remember the chaos, the terror, the fire of that fateful day so many years ago like it was yesterday. He could still remember the sound of people screaming in agony, the roar of the fire against the stone halls of Erebor, the feeling of unrelenting heat on his skin as he ran for his life. He could still remember the indiscriminate death of that day. No one was untouched.

"Of course no, but…."

"There is no 'but' in this discussion".

"Yes there is. Not all dragons should be held responsible for the actions of the few".

"And how would you know that all dragons aren't evil? You are but a peasant who clearly has no memory of what a dragon can do". He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes before she schooled her expression but he continued his tirade as if he saw nothing. "You have clearly not seen nor spent any time with dragons to hold such a preposterous ideal. You have clearly never seen the dragon-fire, the ash, the smell of burnt flesh and charred bone. You have clearly never seen the destruction that trails them everywhere they go".

Sara was raging to speak out. She was ready to put this King in his place and tell him everything. She was not an 'ignorant peasant'. She had more experience and understanding of dragons than he ever would. His strong views should not have been a surprise, given the history and laws in place under his rule. Yet she had hoped for something more from him. She had well and truly forgotten her sense of self-preservation. It was but for the luck of mahal that Dis interjected as the self-incriminating words were on the tip of Sara's tongue, ready to be spat out in the arrogant Kings face.

"Dear brother, you are so easily diverted from your point. You never answered my question. Why are you in such a tempestuous mood".

"There has been another dragon sighting".

At this revelation Sara paled and assumed that Raegan must be back in the region. Without care for the formalities and decorum that was expected of her she stood up and walked out. She quietly thanked Dis for a lovely morning as she hurried past her, carrying her skirts to avoid tripping.

Both Dis and Thorin took her abrupt exit to mean she had been upset by the verbal altercation. Once again, the room was silent before Dis spoke.

"Well done brother. Diplomatic as always" sarcasm dripping from her every word..

* * *

Sara made her way back to her chambers as quickly as she could.

Once inside, she sat on her bed and tried to calm herself. She still couldn't believe how bold she had been with the king and how she had come so close to mindlessly blurting everything out. She scolded herself at the uncharacteristic lack of control and short temper she exhibited. Now with physical distance between her and the king, she realised how foolish it was to breath a word in defence of dragons. She had jeopardised everything.

However more pressing than her personal concerns were the concerns for Raegan. Sara tried to think logically. She knew there had been a dragon sighting near the Dale outpost. She also had not been in contact with Reagan in some weeks due to the previous sighting. Sara immediately decided that she had to call on her Drakk Kazhunki powers and contact Raegan.

Sara closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. In and out, in and out. She did her best to ignore the previous frenzy that had been within her mind, allowing a state of calm to gradually wash over her. After a few minutes, the sound of a dragon breathing emerged from the blackness of her mind. She could hear Raegan. The sound of the dragon breath started out as a faint whisper but grew as the mental connection solidified. The sound was strong, powerful and comforting all at once. She could also feel the heat that radiated from the dragon on her skin, which seemed to wrap around her body like a snug blanket.

"Raegan can you hear me?" Sara said in her subconscious, her voice echoing.

"Yes I can Sara. I tried to contact you last night but failed. You caused me to worry for your safety". Her tone mirrored that of a mother scolding a child.

"Sorry about that. I errr was not myself last night". Sara did not wish to go into the embarrassing details of her night.

"You are in good health I trust?".

"I am fine Raegan, you have no cause to worry yourself over me. I have however come across some news. Apparently there has been another dragon sighting from the Dale outpost."

"I can tell you that the dragon which was sighted this time was not me".

"Not you?" Sara had not even considered that the dragon had not been Raegan.

"No, I am two full days flight away from Dale".

"Strange. Do you know any other dragons that frequent these parts?"

"No I do not Sara. It is all very strange".

"Indeed".

"I confess that I feel unsettled by your news. I am still in the lands of my kin. I have found that there is a darkness affecting not only distant lands and forests but also dragons".

"Affecting dragons? What could possibly do that?" Sara was astonished anything that powerful existed.

"I am afraid I do not know. It is a power that I have never encountered before".

Sara found the concept of something powerful enough to affect a dragon scary. The concept of a power that Raegan had never encountered before sent a chill straight up Sara's spine. Raegan was centuries old. What could this darkness possibly be?

Raegan continued "The darkness, it seems to infect everything about the dragon, it is as if they are possessed".

Sara shuddered at the thought.

"As I have failed to uncover the source of darkness I feel it is best for me to return. I have outstayed my welcome".

"Please be careful.

"Of course my Drakk Kazhunki. I shall contact you upon my return".

With that, Sara could feel the connection with Raegan slip away.

* * *

Raegan was in a large underground chasm that she had called home for the last few weeks. There was a red glow of lava that came from the abyss below. The red glow was reflected on her scales and gave her an orange sheen.

She remained deeply troubled by the darkness which she could neither pinpoint nor understand.

The troubling news that there was an unknown dragon near Dale also caused her worry.

She stretched out her large wings and flicked her long tail, preparing for flight.

"Leaving ssso ssssoon ssssister?" a sinister voice came from the darkness.

"I am brother. Thank you for your hospitality".

"I bid you ssssafe journey".

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable conversing further with the dragon that was clearly under the influence of the darkness she decided to make haste.

"And I wish you and our kin health and good fortune."

With a flap of her wings, Raegan took flight and spiralled up through the cave, narrowly avoiding the overhanging stalactites. She quickly met the mouth of the cave, and shot out into the open sky with a violent rush.

She quickly continued her upwards ascent until she was level with the clouds, comfortable that she was mostly undetectable. Only then did she level her wings out and allowed herself to glide.

Unbeknownst to Raegan, a pair of eyes followed her.

* * *

**Please review! It really motivates me when i see your thoughts in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi readers, followers and favs. I got all inspired (hence the quick turn around for this chapter). Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Thorin had been thoroughly scolded by Dis and sat at the table alone, sulking. Despite her demands he had adamantly refused to apologise. _I will not apologise for protecting my people, even if it causes offence to those with a "misguided soft disposition _he bitterly thought to himself. Little did Thorin know, his beloved sister had already sent a letter of apology for his actions and extended an invitation to Sara to the night celebration.

Now in solitude, Thorin had two things playing on his mind. The first was the dragon sighting. The idea of a fire filled beast being so close to Erebor terrified him and put him on edge. He would not let Erebor fall again. Not under his reign. In reaction to the news he had ordered for extra guards to be stationed at the gates as well as further increasing the Dwarvian presence at the Dale outpost. Realistically he knew there was nothing further he could do but hope his guards would successfully slay the beast.

The second thing on his mind was Sara. He could not believe that she had revealed sympathy towards dragons given what their people had suffered. Before that revelation he had found her pleasant and somewhat to different to other dwarrows he had encountered. Not to mention he had a strong feeling she was the dwarrow who he remembered from all those moons ago, outside of Erebor. Now he didn't know what to think and felt incredibly conflicted. Also in his haste to express his strong disagreement, he had offended her. Now his plans of finding out whether she was the mystery girl from outside Erebor were all but ruined. He sat back and tried to think of a different strategy to find out.

* * *

Sara was still in her chamber when there was a loud knock at the door. She cautiously opened it, and a member from the Royal Guard stood before her.

"Hello" she said hesitantly, unsure why he was there.

"Excuse meh Miss, this is for you".

She was handed a rolled parchment with the royal seal. She slowly unrolled it and began to read.

_Dear Sara_

_I must apologise for the behaviour of my brother earlier today. I am afraid that he still holds onto much sadness and anger from the days of Smaug and he sometimes forgets about the feelings of the people before him. Do not hold it against him as he takes his role as protector of our people very seriously and only has good intentions. In any case, I wish to extend to you an invitation to attend some less formal festivities tonight. If you wish, you may bring a guest. The festivities will be at the Royal Tavern which is located at the top of the east wing.  
Yours in friendship_

_Dis _

Once finished reading the letter, Sarah closed the scroll. She knew, yet again, that there was really no choice in the matter. She had to attend. One did not decline a royal invitation.

She then thought about bringing along Anne as her guest. That would surely make the night more bearable and definitely more entertaining. _What was the point of being a guest of the crown in Erebor if her one friend could not benefit?_ she mused.

Sara walked from her chambers and made her way (with minimal wrong turns) to Anne's abode. Of course Anne was overjoyed at the invitation, jumping up and down squealing. Anne agreed to meet Sara at her chambers in the early evening. Whilst Anne had tried to get Sara to stay and prepare with her, Sara just needed some time alone and made a quick excuse to leave.

To clear her head Sara made her way to the forge deep in the mountain. Lucky it had been well signposted or she would have easily become lost in the depths of the mountain. During her short stay she had been already approached to forge a bronze picture frame and she was keen to get started. The familiar feeling of a hammer in her hand made her heart sing despite the day she had endured so far. Every time the hammer hit the red hot metal and familiar sparks flew in every direction, she felt better. It was as if she was chipping away at her bad mood. Sara sighed. The solace she found in the forge, doing what she loved, was like nothing else in middle earth.

Anne and Sara walked arm in arm to the top of the east wing arm in arm. The two dwarrows knew that while this was a more casual affair than the birthday festivities thus far, they still needed to be conscious of their dress given royalty was going to be present. Sara wore a simple green dress with brown lacing at the front of the bodice and a full length skirt that fell straight from her hips to the floor. Her brown hair was done up in a single braid and her long plait fell down to the small of her back. Anne wore a light pink dress with a silver cord that laced up the bodice at the front and a skirt which provided a slight amount of flare. Her golden hair was in a simple braid like Sara's however she placed a white flower behind her left ear to add something different.

The closer they got to the Royal Tavern the more excitable Anne became. She was bubbling over with excitement, busily chatting away about who might be there. Meanwhile all Sara wanted to do was go to bed. She politely smiled and nodded as her friend spoke and quietly hoped that the night would go quickly. Sara was not excited by the prospect of royal company. Despite the fact she had a marvellous time with Dis, her emotions from the encounter with Thorin were still rather raw.

Finally they arrived. The Royal Tavern was typically reserved for private royal functions. The entrance was understated, and if you didn't know it was there you would walk straight past the unassuming door.

As Sara and Anne entered the Tavern they were struck by the jovial atmosphere. There was a fiddler in the corner of the room who was playing an upbeat melody. People were clapping and stomping to the beat of the music, while others danced and almost everyone had a drink in hand. The long table had a seemingly never ending mountain of food running along the middle of it which created a glorious aroma.

Sara quickly scanned the room for familiar faces. She saw Balin sitting on a stool at the bar chatting quietly to an older dwarf. She threw him a polite smile before her attention was drawn to Dis who was enthusiastically embracing two dwarfs.

"Who are those dwarfs with the Princess?" Sara asked Anne in a hushed tone.

"And you call yourself a dwarrow!" she exclaimed. "They are her sons, Prince Kili and Prince Fili of course".

Sara was somewhat relieved when she did not see the king anywhere in the room and felt herself relax. She instinctively made their way through the room to Dis.

"Your majesty" Sara and Anne bowed before the Princess at the same time.

Dis turned around and was very happy to see that Sara had accepted her invitation.

"Sara, honestly I thought we agreed that you call me Dis" she tutted jokingly at her.

"Well I was unsure about protocol in public". Sara wrinkled her nose, a habit she had when she felt awkward or uncomfortable.

"To clarify, you may call me Dis where ever we are" she now smiled warmly at Sara and then her eyes drifted over to Anne who stood eagerly beside her.

"Oh forgive my lack of manners.. Dis. This is Anne. She is a dear friend of mine who lives in Erebor".

Dis graciously acknowledged Anne.

Abruptly, the conversation was disrupted by Kili and Fili who came bowling over, putting an arm around their mother either side of her.

"Mother, surely you intend to introduce us" Kili said wiggling his eyebrows while Fili said nothing.

Dis rolled her eyes at her sons.

"Of course. Sara, Anne I introduce to you my sons. Prince Kili" Dis elbowed Kili who winced and stood up straight as a royal should "and Prince Fili" who was already standing up straight.

"A pleasure" Anne said demurely as she and Sara curtseyed in time.

"I assure you the pleasure is ours" Fili stepped forwards, taking Anne's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles causing her to blush fiercely .

Before long, Anne had dragged Sara onto the dancefloor and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Sara was being swung around the dancefloor by none other than Prince Kili while Anne was dancing with King Fili in a slightly more reserved manner. This puzzled Sara because Anne was usually the more wild of the two. _Perhaps she was on her best behaviour being in the company of royals _she mused.

* * *

Thorin had been sitting discretely in a corner of the Royal Tavern with his closest friend Dwalin. While Dwalin was full of talk about days of old, Thorin was preoccupied watching the dancing from afar, or more to the point, watching Sara from afar. _How can she possibly have any sympathy for dragons?_ he thought to himself. He absentmindedly watched her bright smile as she was twirled around the dancefloor by his nephew and found that it caused his gut to twinge. He tried to ignore it but deep down, in an unacknowledged place, he wished it was him in the place of his nephew.

With a huff, he stood up while Dwalin was mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. I find myself not in the mood for festivities when I know there is a dragon about".

Dwalin silently nodded, understanding Thorin's sentiments.

With that Thorin walked out the room, but not before his eyes momentarily met the eyes of Sara.

Sara felt Thorin's eyes on her before she saw him. While she was being whipped around the dance floor, mid twirl, her hazel eyes momentarily locked onto the ice blue eyes of the king himself. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as they silently acknowledged each other before time sped up again, they were pulled out of the moment and she was twirled around out of his view.

Out of his scrutinising gaze, Sara wondered how his nephews could be so different from their uncle.

The night continued in an enjoyable manner, with much fun and dancing. Anne seemed to have monopolised the attentions of Prince Fili, while Sara enjoyed having multiple dance partners. After a while, Sara's feet began to hurt and she decided it was time to leave. Given Anne was in no hurry to leave the Prince's company, Sara made leave by herself.

She walked tiredly through the long halls, grumbling to herself as to why things always seemed longer and farther away on the way back.

As Sara walked further, she noticed a strange noise ahead. She turned the corner and was both astounded and mesmerised by what she saw, causing her to pause mid step.

It was none other than the king comforting a small dwarfling.

"I want my mummmm" the dwarfling wailed, looking up at the king who was kneeling down.

"It's going to be ok little one, I am going to help you find your mother". Thorin's hand cupped the small child's cheek tenderly. His tone was gentle and his normally harsh expression was non-existent.

_A broad battle scarred king, on his knees before a child trying to comfort them was a special sight to behold_ Sara thought.

The dwarfling sniffled but seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

Thorin then protectively picked up the youngster who clung to his neck tightly.

Sara felt her anger crumble and her heart melt as she watched the display of tenderness. It was a side to him she had never imagined he possessed. _He really does care about his people_ she thought to herself before she took a measured step back into the shadows, taking care not to be seen. However as she moved back, her foot stepped on a stone which made a noise and her attempt of stealth was ruined.

Thorin whirled around. "Who goes there? Show yourself!".

Sara slowly stepped forward out of the shadows feeling rather sheepish, wrinkling her nose and biting her lip.

Thorin's eyes widened when he saw it was Sara. He had not expected to see her here of all dwarfs.

"Sara what are you doing here?". His tone was harder than intended.

"I was just walking back to my chambers" she replied with a slightly lowered head, not really wanting to make eye contact.

"It really is not a good idea for a dwarrow such as yourself to be wandering through the halls of Erebor at night not escorted".

"I assure you I am fine" Sara crossed her arms defiantly.

It was late and Thorin did not wish to argue "Please just humour me. I do not wish to argue. I merely do not want it on my conscience should something happen to you while you are my sister's guest. Dis would have my head if she knew I allowed you to continue unaccompanied".

Sara huffed but knew further resistance was futile.

"Fine, but first we must find this dwarflings mother" Sara said in a softer tone as she smiled across at the child who was peeking at her while still being held by the king.

"Very well then" Thorin mumbled and they started walking side by side down a long corridor in search of the dwarflings mother, Thorin still holding the small child close to his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, sorry for the lack of updates. I am excited about this story because I now know **exactly** where it is heading. I just have to write it all. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

Thorin walked through the halls of Erebor towards where the main lodgings were. He had the small dwarfling securely scooped up in his arms. His heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, and his shadow danced with the flicker of the torches as he briskly passed them. His stride was decisive and uncompromising. All he wanted to do was sleep, but alas, as per usual, duties called. He always put his people before his own needs, and tonight was no exception it seemed. Besides he did have a soft place for children, so did not mind.

Meanwhile Sara walked behind him, her legs moving quickly so she didn't get left behind completely, yet she purposely did not put in enough effort to keep up either. _After all, shouldn't a gentleman wait for the lady_? In that moment, Sara had a flashback to Thorin's anger the previous day, the harsh words he spoke and the rude manner in which she was addressed. This reminded her that the King was indeed no gentleman, and he was probably used to people falling all over themselves to meet his every whim.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sara spoke softly to the dwarfling from behind. "What is your name little one?".

Upon hearing Sara speak, Thorin subconsciously slowed down his pace letting her close the distance between them.

"My name is Bray" the child spoke from over the King's shoulders.

"My name is Sara. I am very pleased to meet you young sir".

Sara stopped and curtseyed to the dwarfling who was looking back at her over Thorin's shoulder and the he let out a small chuckle in response "and I am pleased to meet you too Miss Sara".

Thorin glanced backwards and just caught a glimpse of Sara curtsey before she quickly stood up and hurried to catch up. Now they were walking side by side with even footfalls. Without realising it, both parties had compromised their pace with Thorin walking slower and Sara walking faster.

Sara allowed herself a quick sideways glance at the King, who she could swear had a hint of a smile on his features. She momentarily found herself admiring has handsome face before snapping out of it when he spoke, quickly averting her eyes, mentally slapping herself for having such a thought.

"We will help you find your mother Bray. Can you explain how you got lost?" His voice was deep but somehow tender, lacking its usual mirth.

"We were playing hide and seek not far from our rooms. I found a great hiding spot but I….. I got lost trying to find my way back".

"What can you tell me about where you live?" Thorin questioned softly.

"Ummm, our rooms are near the markets".

Sara and Thorin made eye contact and she gave him a questioning look that said "do you have any idea where that is?'.

Thorin confidently nodded to Sara before speaking. "We shall have you home in no time little one, do not worry".

The dwarfling nodded and furrowed his head in the Kings warm furs, comforted by the warmth.

Bray kept peaking over Thorin's furs to glance at Sara and then would bury his head when Sara caught him looking. It became a silent game between the two, and after a minute, neither could repress their amusement, making silly faces at each other and laughing. Thorin continued to walk but his pace was less brisk and lacked urgency. His features were relaxed and there was more than a hint of a smile on his face as he happily observed Bray and Sara's interactions.

Before long, Bray was chatting away about this and that, and kept the two grown dwarfs were so amused that they almost let their guards down around each other. Almost.

It didn't seem like that much time had passed when they finally reached the markets.

Thorin gently put Bray down and knelt before the him. "Do you know where your home is from here?" he asked.

"I do" Bray nodded at the King when there was suddenly yelling from down an adjacent hallway. "We found him! We found him!" someone called out.

In the next moment Bray's mother came barrelling through the hallway and pushed the Thorin aside to wrap her arms around her son. Thorin was practically pushed into Sara but steadied himself avoiding a collision. Sara looked at Thorin, expecting him to be angry, but was surprised when his gaze was happily focused the reunion in front of them, no sign of scowl or anger.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" the mother sniffled as she held onto the dwarfling tightly.

"I'm sorry Ma. I didn't mean to get lost".

The dwarrow held onto Bray tightly for a few more seconds, seemingly recollecting herself before standing up.

Sara and Thorin exchanged a knowing look, both feeling happy that Bray and his mother had been reunited.

"Thank you for finding Bray and bringing him here" the dwarrow spoke before she looking up. As she lifted herself up from the ground, Bray hugging her skirts, the realisation on who she was standing before hit, causing her to pale and stutter.

"Oh…ah …. Your majesty". The dwarrow fell to her knees in front of Thorin. "I beg your forgiveness, I did not realise…..".

Thorin shooshed her before speaking in a matter of fact manner. "There is no need for an apology. The main thing is that young Bray is back with his mother".

Thorin once again knelt in front of Bray. "I trust that you will be more careful in the future".

"Yes I will be more careful" Bray answered nodding his head rigorously "thank you". Bray then caught Thorin by surprise by giving him a big hug. Thorin couldn't help but smile and patted the dwarfling on the back before releasing him.

"It was lovely to meet you Bray" Sara curtseyed in front of the youngster which caused Thorin to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You too Miss Sara" Bray exclaimed excitedly before giving her a big hug as well.

Thorin then stood up and cleared his throat before addressing the small group of people who had now crowded around them.

"If you will excuse me, I have a _guest_ to deliver home".

With a quick sidewards glance towards Sara, he turned on his heels and started walking, with Sara quickly trying to catch up.

Thorin and Sara walked in silence for some time. Silently they both reflected on the other.

Thorin found it hard to reconcile the dwarrow beside him. She had traits to be admired for sure. There was no doubt that she was skilled in her craft, she was a hard worker and was clearly good with youngsters. She clearly had a sharp tongue and quick wit which he respected. She also did not fawn all over him like the dwarrows of the court which was a welcome change. Furthermore if he was honest, he had found himself admiring the effortless smile she had when she was laughing with Bray and when she danced with his nephew earlier that night. Sara had also won the affections of his sister which was no easy feat. Dis was known for being dismissive of dwarrows whether they were foolish or clever, yet she seemed to like Sara. However despite these positive attributes Sara also possessed one quality more troubling to Thorin than any. She held a misguided ignorant sympathy for dragons, which was basically tantamount to betraying her own race. It was a view that disregarded the history of hardships his people had suffered, not to mention personal struggles and sacrifices that had been made to reclaim Erebor.

Then there was the mystery of the locket, the girl, and how he ended up on the outskirts of Erebor that night so many moons ago. Thorin had a strong feeling that Sara was indeed the girl from that night after he caught a glimpse of her locket at her cottage. _How did it all fit together?_ he wondered. Thorin felt like there was a significant piece of the puzzle missing but had no idea what it could possibly be.

Meanwhile Sara had been so angered by the King's arrogance and temper towards her the previous night she had vowed to maintain a wide birth from him for the remainder of her stay. Yet when she saw him interact with Bray something changed. She saw the King as not some cruel heartless arrogant dictator, but as someone who unequivocally loved his people. She had observed a softness in him that she had not thought possible. Even more alarmingly she had noticed several times how handsome his features were when he had the hint of a smile across his lips.

They continued to walk distracted by their own thoughts and the invisible barrier that had been lowered in the presence of the dwarfling was slowly creeping back up.

As they approached Sara's quarters, she found herself relieved.

She turned to Thorin and his proximity was closer than she had realised, almost bumping into his broad chest. Feeling awkward Sara cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Thank you for walking me back".

Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement, looking down on her. His face was framed by the shadows, and the only light came from a torch metres away, the light catching his blue crystal eyes.

Sara turned and unlocked her door before quickly turning back to face Thorin.

"You are very good with little ones" she said meekly, not daring to look him in the eye before turning and entering her chambers, shutting the door securely behind her.

As she shut the door Sara thought she heard the faint sound of Thorin's voice.

"As are you..." he whispered, left standing staring at the closed door.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

The next day Sara woke abruptly to the sound of banging on her chamber door. Still in her nightgown, her long brown hair dishevelled and not in its normally neat braid, she answered the door still half asleep.

Before Sara could speak, Anne pushed through the gap and bounded to the messy bed, bouncing on it as she sat down.

"Good morning" Anne chimed with a grin that clearly indicated she was in a very happy mood.

"Morning" Sara replied, stifling a yawn.

"I had such a good time last night" Anne exclaimed before pursing her lips and eying off Sara, waiting for her to ask the obvious question, clearly bubbling with excitement.

Sara sighed knowing exactly what Anne wanted to talk about. With a less than enthusiastic tone Sara spoke.

"So…you had fun with the Prince Fili last night". It was a statement, not a question. And that was all it took for the floodgates to open. Anne spent the next hour recounting every moment that she had spent with the Prince that night.

Sara found herself wondering whether Anne would be as excited about the night had she met just another regular dwarf.

"You will come won't you?" Anne looked at Sara with anticipation and Sara looked back at Anne confused, as she had tuned out from what Anne was saying some time ago.

"Sorry? Come to what?" Sara unsuccessfully hid her wandering attention and instantly felt guilty.

"You will come with me to the Challenge in honour of Princess Dis won't you?".

"Anne you will have to fill me in, remember I have never been to Erebor during the week of celebrations".

With an exaggerated huff Anne continued, very aware that her words about the Prince had fallen on deaf ears.

"The Challenge is an all-day competition that takes place in the large training grounds near the armoury. Basically the contestants have to prove strength/endurance, craftsmanship and fighting prowess. In the first round of the competition, they have to lift something really heavy for as long as they can, those who are able to lift the item for longer than the allocated time move onto the next round. In the second round, the remaining contestants have to craft a sword or similar fighting tool and the best craftsman who finish within the time allowed move onto the next round. Then in the last round, they have to use the fighting tool they have crafted to battle each other in a series of duels. The winners of each duel advance until there are two remaining and there is a final duel deciding the overall winner. The winner takes home glory and also a sum of gold".

Sara found herself smiling. This sounded like a competition that she could really enjoy watching!

Sara and Anne made their way to the large training grounds which had been transformed into a small stadium. There was already a large crowd of people. Sara and Anne had to squirm through a dense mass of bodies to find reasonable seating. They were not right at the front, but they were close enough to easily see everything that was happening.

The atmosphere was electric. Food and drinks were being served by remote vendors. They were surrounded by excitable loud conversations with everyone was eager to watch the Challenge.

The stadium fell silent when a horn was sounded that signalled the beginning of the Challenge. A group of fifty dwarfs entered the stadium and the whole crowd rose to their feet and cheered. The contestants waved up at the crowd, some clearly relishing the attention more than others. The contestants were certainly all shapes and sizes, Sara mused. There were clearly some very athletic dwarfs who had no issues showing muscle tone with bare chests for all to see. There were some dwarfs who appeared rather unfit and looked like the heaviest thing they lifted daily was the food on their plate. Then there was a collection of dwarfs who were dressed discretely so you could not judge their form at all.

On the sound of a different horn all the contestants turned in unison to the seating which was elevated above the rest and bowed. From afar, Sara supposed that it was the royal seating area. She could just make out Dis sitting with her sons. Dis bowed her head in response to the competitors and a horn was sounded. Each dwarf stepped forward and their competition name was read out. It seemed that many went by alias names. Some alias names were ridiculous and included Hefty Lifter and Sword Almighty. Watching as dwarf by dwarf stepped forward, they were formally introduced to the Princess and the crowd before stepping back in line. One particular contestant stood out to Sara immediately. He was dressed discretely with a light linen top and simple brown pants, but he wore a metallic helm on his head which hid is face with only a slit for him to see through. Sara leaned forward as that particular dwarf stepped forward as she listened for his competition name Aken Shieldo.

"Aken ay" Sara said out loud, to which Anne guiled her in the ribs with her elbow and wiggling her eyebrows.

Meanwhile several bookmakers stood towards the front row, taking bets from the crowd on the success of each individual dwarf. The dwarf that had caught her eye was given 20 to 1 odds so she put 2 gold coins on Aken.

Before long the strength and endurance test was about to commence. A large wagon brought out large boulders. It took two dwarfs to manoeuvre each of these boulders (which were equal in weight and size) so they were all in a line. The competitors each stood in front a boulder and on the count of three they stepped forward and all went to pick them up. Half of the dwarfs didn't even get the boulder off the ground they were so heavy. Only twenty five competitors were able to satisfy the strength part of the Challenge by successfully picking up their boulder. Now came the endurance part where they were required to hold the boulder for five minutes.

Sara had to admit that watching the dwarfs struggle from the sidelines was rather entertaining. She got a sick thrill in watching the quivering of legs and arms, the swearing, red faces, grunts, groans and sweat. There was cheering, clapping, encouragement and heckling coming from all over the stadium.

Of the twenty five competitors who had picked up their allocated boulder, only fifteen remained with boulder in hand after five minutes.

A large voice boomed "I declare that these competitors will advance to the second round".

Sara was glad to see that Aken had withstood the strength and endurance test. For once in her life, Sara did not balk away from admiring the way his linen shirt was now covered in sweat and showing the contours of his muscles. He stood broad chested and magnificent.

There was now a small break in between round one and round two to allow for set up. The boulders were taken away and necessary materials and tools were placed in the arena for the craft section of the competition. There were fifteen small work stations set up with basic tools and materials available. There was also a portable forge in the very middle which had obviously been preheated, with red hot coals already burning within.

During the break Anne wandered over to the vendors and brought back two large mugs of ale and several well-seasoned drumsticks. While Anne was gone, Sara was able to move forward a few rows as seemingly people were not as interested in the craftsmanship element of the Challenge.

Once everything was set up, the participants came back into the stadium. Now they each wore slightly different clothing again, but most were sensible and wore clothing suitable for metal work. Sara's eyes scanned them all and found Aken through his helm which differentiated him from the others.

Again they all lined up facing the royal seating and upon Princess Dis's signal they all took their places ready to start in front of a work station. A horn was blown and they all got straight into work.

Sara, who had a very critical eye when it came to metal work straight away could identify the dwarfs who knew what they were doing as opposed to those who had clearly never done much forging work. Those who knew what they were doing were methodical in their work. They ensured that their work stations were adequately set up and that the necessary tools where right where they needed them before even approaching their materials. Those who didn't know what they were doing were quick to heat their materials and shape them. She noted that most were attempting to craft a sword. She couldn't help but chuckle as she could see small flaws in most of their work. Whether it be the exact shape of the weapon, its balance point, ratio between blade and handle. All these elements were important and very hard to get correct in a tight timeframe.

As her eyes drifted over the competitors she once again noticed Aken. He was doing something different to everyone else. He was crafting what appeared to be a shield. She couldn't help but wonder what his plan was given the next round involved fighting. A shield was only good if he intended on hiding behind it the whole time. With a sigh, Sara decided that she would never see her two gold coins again.

As the horn sounded which signalled the end of the craftsmanship section of the Challenge, eight of the fifteen had completed their implement. Of the eight, seven had swords and one certain dwarf had a shield.

Once again there was a break and the stadium was cleared. This time the crowd dispersed somewhat and Anne and Sara decided to go for a quick walk. As they strolled arm in arm, Anne kept looking up towards where the royal seating box was, clearly hoping to spy Prince Fili. Sara on the other hand was daydreaming and not paying attention to anything in particular.

Anne of course guided them towards the base of the elevated seating without Sara realising. Anne sharply elbowed Sara in the ribs and Sara was practically dragged down into a bowing position. She looked across at Anne with a look of confusion when she noticed two people in front of her. Now in an almost crouched position, her eyes slowly made their way upwards to see who was standing before her. She let out an almost frustrated sigh upon realising it was none other than the King and his nephew Fili. _Was she destined to be plagued by his presence?_ she mused to herself.

Both Dwarrows stood up in unison and regarded the royalty before them. Immediately Prince Fili motioned forward and took Anne's hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, before doing the same to Sara.

"Good day ladies" Fili spoke with a sweet edge to his voice.

"Good day to you too" both Anne and Sara spoke in unison.

Sara met Thorin's blue eyes and the two exchanged a brief nod of acknowledgement, neither seeing it appropriate for anything further.

Thorin cleared his throat before speaking

"I trust that you both are enjoying the Challenge"

"Very much so" Anne responded politely, almost too politely for Anne, who could not believe this was the second royal encounter she had experienced in less than a day and night.

"How about you Miss Sara, is the Challenge to your tastes?" Thorin's voice had become somewhat deeper as he spoke to her. Slightly more reserved, more guarded, more self-conscious even.

"I am enjoying the Challenge very much your majesty". She smiled tightly at him, not entirely sure how to act.

"She even placed a bet!" Anne chimed in "which is rather frivolous for my very sensible dear friend here, who hates gambling normally!".

Thorin looked upon Sara with slightly raised eyebrows, his eyes held an expression Sara could not pinpoint. "Pray tell, who have you placed a bet on?".

"Oh I am afraid my frivolous behaviour will not be rewarded in the slightest" she said somewhat agitatedly before continuing. "I placed a bet on the competitor who was wearing a helm".

"What made you choose him?" Fili asked curiously while Thorin stood quietly regarding her.

"Oh I don't know, just a _feeling_…" Sara trailed off.

Anne stifled a giggle which told the two dwarfs before them all they needed to know. Sara couldn't help but blush at the silent insinuation that she had placed a bet based upon physical appearance.

Trying to regain her composure Sara took the offensive. "However my _feeling_ has proven thoroughly wrong when he decided to forge a shield" Sara spat out. "Imagine what kind of defective fool would walk into a series of duels armed with nothing but a shield" she continued….

"What kind indeed?" Thorin spoke with a twinge of a smile grace his features.

With that, Fili turned to his uncle to speak with some urgency "We should be going".

Fili turned to the dwarrows before him and spoke.

"If you will excuse us ladies".

Both Thorin and Fili nodded their heads as a sign of goodbye before walking away. As they walked away, they were suddenly being trailed by a group of about twenty dwarrows, chirping away, clearly all eager to gain the King and Prince's attentions.

After walking around for a bit longer, Sara and Anne returned to their seats. There were even more people in the stadium, as this was the most 'entertaining' part of the Challenge. The arena was now bare. On the sound of the horn, the eight remaining competitors all walked into the arena, bowed to the royal seating and were divided randomly into pairs that would duel simultaneously.

Sara looked upon Aken, who from afar was standing tall and confidently. She was certain that he would get knocked out in the first round. How she wished that she could get her money back. Nothing more annoying than backing a defective dwarf!

The competitors then took their places and the crowd hushed as they waited for the horn to sound.

Upon the horn sounding there was a roar that came from the crown and the competitors ran towards their assigned opponent. While there was much clanging and clashing of swords, Aken took a different strategy it seemed. He moved quickly and hit is opponent over the head with his shield causing the opponent to sway and fall to the ground unconscious. The crowd went wild. Aken had won his first duel

Aken seemly had captured the crowd's attention with this slightly unorthodox method in which he fought,

During the second round, Aken used his shield as a buffer to get close to his opponent before doing a slide kick from under it and tripping his opponent over, disarming him. His opponent surrendered, therefore Aken won the second duel. The crowd now roared for Aken.

In the third round, the crowd chanted Aken's name. In this duel he managed to disarm his opponent by throwing the shield at him full force before running directly at him and tackling him to the dirt floor. This opponent put up a further fight up laying some blows upon Aken, before Aken knocked him unconscious with one final blow with this shield to the head.

Finally it was the last round. Sara could not believe it that her attractive, 20 to 1 shot, defective, foolish, shield wielding dwarf had made it to the final duel.

The crowd roared in excitement for the final duel.

Aken and his opponent stepped forward, bowing to the royal seating area and the crowd. Upon the sound of the horn, Aken remained still, while his opponent charged towards him at full force. Aken moved with agility not common to dwarfs to avoid the blows of his opponent's sword. Sara mused that he must be trying to tire out his opponent as he seemed to move minimally and his opponent was doing most of the circling and charging. This seemed to be a pattern for a few minutes until clearly frustrated, Aken's opponent charged with all his might towards him. Aken then simply lifted the shield so it was parallel with the ground, and his opponent ran straight into it, the edge of the shield colliding with his windpipe, causing him to collapse and concede defeat.

A giant roar came from the crowd at this ingenious move!

Aken leant down to his opponent, grabbed his forearm and helped him up in a show of good sportsmanship.

At this point, one of the Challenge organisers walked up to Aken to congratulate him and went to present him with the prize of gold. Aken took the gold and presented it to his opponent who was thoroughly confused. He then lowered his head and removed the helm, causing his hair to shroud his face. He shook his hair away and everyone let out an audible gasp as Aken's identity was revealed.

It was none other than the King!

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

I am glad that the identity of Aken came as a surprise! Please read and review

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Thorin and Fili walked away from the two dwarrows as quickly as they could.

Only Fili held the knowledge that Thorin had entered the Challenge under the alias Aken Shieldo. Both dwarves were determined to keep the secret until the end (whatever the outcome). As anonymity was something that neither had the opportunity to experience frequently and since taking his rightful place as King Under The Mountain, becoming anonymous had become somewhat of a hobby for Thorin.

With the challenge, if Thorin had entered under his own name, the other competitors were likely to have conceded or not fought as hard against him (despite their strong dwarvian pride). All Thorin wanted was to be spared formalities and be treated as an equal, not as a King.

Maintaining the token Durin facial expression (which gave little emotion away) Thorin and Fili made their way through the crowd. Behind them, Thorin could hear the large group of dwarrows who gravitated towards royalty like a moth to a flame. Their incessant chatter was mind numbing and sounded like the drone one would expect from a swarm of bees. Slightly frustrated, Thorin ordered a guard to stop the womenfolk who were following him and his nephew incessantly. If he was to maintain his identity in the Challenge secret, he needed some space.

Thorin and Fili made their way to the contestants quarters and went behind a curtain into the cubicle assigned to Aken Shieldo. This was a small place afforded to each competitor for privacy in between rounds. No one had questioned their entry into the competitors quarters as all assumed the King and the Prince were wishing the contestants well for their upcoming duels.

Finally in the privacy of the cubicle Fili spoke.

"A defective, foolish dwarf ey?" Fili said with raised eyebrows and a large grin.

"Indeed… Best I show what a defective, foolish dwarf can do".

Thorin's tone was serious yet the twinkle in his blue eyes said otherwise. He stifled the smallest of smiles as he thought about the maiden's words. Never had he been insulted in such a way that amused him so very much.

"She is a lively lass" Fili mused to which Thorin absentmindedly hummed in agreement not really listening to his nephew.

Thorin had felt something in the pit of his gut when he had heard that Sara had placed a bet on him. The fact that she had all but admitted to finding Aken's form 'pleasing', exhilarated him more than he would have ever expected. For who was she? _Sara was just a common dwarrow_ he thought to himself. _A mysterious dwarrow who may hold the key to the night_ _I fell from my horse_ he corrected himself mentally..._. A foolish dwarrow that holds a strange sympathy for dragons _he mentally continued in a more serious tone…

Thorin's thought pattern however seemed to come full circle back to the fact that she had found him attractive. There was no logical reason for Thorin to have any care at the thought. After all, dwarrows of the Court frequently commented that he was pleasing to the eye. _However they are dwarrows with the intention of hunting down a royal for marriage _Thorin mused. _This is Sara. _Without knowing her well he would still bet that she had more integrity in her little toe than the other dwarrows had in their whole being. _But why should I care?_ He mused to himself leaving the mental question hanging in the ether of his mind unanswered.

One thing that Thorin knew with utmost certainty was that he was very much looking forward to seeing the Sara when Aken Shieldo's identity is revealed.

"Catch" Fili said interrupting Thorin from his thoughts. He threw the helm into Thorin's clutches.

Thorin took off the royal cloak and furs that he was wearing and got changed into the clothing that he would duel in.

As he fastened his lightweight armour and placed the helm over his head, a mental image of Sara's shocked expression sprung to his mind and made him smile widely from behind the helm. He felt light hearted and mischievous.

_Oh she would know the true identity of Aken Shieldo. _

With that he set off out of the cubicle, determined to show her what a defective, foolish dwarf could do with a shield.

* * *

Upon victory being awarded to 'Aken Shieldo' , Thorin was both equally relieved and exhausted. He was not young nor as fit as he once was. In fact, he was certain that he had strained a few muscles with his creative manoeuvres.

He immediately learnt down to his competitor, grabbing his forearm and helped him up.

"You fight well. It was an honour to fight against such a worthy opponent" Thorin stated as he slightly bowed his head.

"Nay, the honour was mine. Though I did not fight well enough if I am bested so easily" the dwarf responded with a serious stubborn tone to his voice.

"Nay I think I was just lucky" Thorin replied.

The unspoken mutual respect between the two was evident.

The Challenge organiser walked up to Thorin and handed him the bag of gold. The crowd roared and were chanting Aken's name. However Thorin simply turned to his opponent and placed the prize in his hands.

"You deserve this more than I" he stated earnestly.

His opponent looked thoroughly confused but held the bag of gold never the less.

Then before the crowd, Thorin took off his helm, his black and silver hair was wet from sweat and partially covered his face. He shook it aside and looked up at the crowd.

There was an audible gasp followed by a stunned silence as the crowd processed the Challenge winner was none other than the King himself.

Then amongst the silence, Thorin lifted the arm of his opponent. In the silence of the stadium his commanding voice boomed "This is your true winner and trust me when I say that he has earned these winnings…In the honour of my sister, Princess Dis, I shall donate gold equal to the winnings to the Erebor Dwarfling School. I will also donate the equivalent gold to a worthy cause which I hold close to my own heart. The rehabilitation of fallen dwarvian warriors".

With that, the crowd let out an almighty roar of applause.

Amongst the noise of the applause, Thorin's blue eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to spot the reaction of a certain dwarrow maiden.

* * *

**Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Really long chapter here. Please review! See A/N at the bottom. **

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Following the revelation of Aken Sheildo's true identity, Sara made a hasty exit from the makeshift stadium. The only thing that slowed her down was Anne who was adamant that she at least collect her winnings from the bookmaker.

Sara hurried through the unusually quiet halls of Erebor with Anne struggling to keep up with her quick pace. Anne occasionally glanced sideways at her dear friend and was unable to hide the smirk on her face. Sara looked incredibly flustered and Anne knew exactly why. She did however know her friend better than to embarrass her further. No. She would let Sara come to a boiling point naturally first. Then she would tease her mercilessly.

Upon arriving at her quarters, Sara threw open the door and fell face first into the bed, groaning into the luxurious furs that lay on top.

Anne couldn't help quietly giggle at her normally sensible friends dramatic antics. She shut the door behind her and placed Sara's small bag of winnings onto the wooden table.

Sara could be heard saying one muffled word over and over again into the furs

"Why why why why why".

Anne sat primly on the side of Sara's bed and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's not _that_ bad" Anne said calmly.

Sara rolled over onto her back and looked up at Anne. Sara's long brown hair was now somewhat dishevelled having come out of its braid and covering part of her face.

"Are you joking? It is _much_ worse than bad."

Anne went to reply but was cut off.

"I have completely embarrassed myself. I curse the day I agreed to come to Erebor or attend the Challenge, the day I allowed my eyes to notice anyone, or place a bet. But most of all, I curse the day that I met Thorin" Sara's voice had escalated with urgency and anger until she hit a peak at the mention of Thorin.

"You refer to him as Thorin do you?" Anne replied with a hint of surprise in her voice for she did not realise they were on such familiar terms.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain…Whatever you want to call him" Sara replied and her voice was now de-escalating until she spoke almost in a whisper.

"I do not think you mean any of that" Anne's eyes twinkled knowingly.

Sara sighed, sat up, and flicked her hair out of her face.

"You're right. I am just so embarrassed".

Anne just nodded, not wanting to interrupt her friend.

"I cannot believe that the King now thinks that I find him" Sara gulped "attractive". She said attractive like she was swallowing something sour.

"Well it is true".

Sara went to protest but was now shushed by Anne who put her hand over Sara's mouth.

"You said yourself that you enjoyed Aken's form. The fact that Aken turns out to be the King doesn't change your original appraisal".

Sara bit her lip and scrunched up her nose. As much as she wanted to disagree with her friend she knew she was right.

"Besides, it is not as if you are the first dwarrow to find the King attractive" Anne reasoned.

"I am relatively certain however that I am the first to unknowingly admit to such a thing to his face before insulting him in the next breath calling him a defective foolish dwarf". Sara cradled her head in her hands.

Anne giggled and nodded her head "You do have a way with words".

They two sat in silence for a moment before Anne decided that Sara really needed some time to herself. She knew her friend and understood that she needed time to process the events of the day.

"Sara I really must go. I will stop by tomorrow and see how you are coping with your new found _realisation_".

Anne wiggled her eyebrows at Sara and Sara just scrunched her nose and hid her face in her hands again, not wanting to meet Anne's eyes.

Anne gave Sara a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

Finally alone,Sara decided to do the one thing that she knew would bring her mind some peace in Erebor - metalwork. With that thought in mind, Sara immediately changed her clothing from the nice tunic she was wearing to her slightly shabby working clothes and an old black cloak on top. She then swung her leather tool bag over her shoulder and made her way down to the heart of the mountain to the forges.

Sara had received numerous orders from merchants in Erebor following the unveiling of the Princess's eagle statue. While she was originally not going to work while in Erebor for the week, this plan changed quickly with her need to clear her head. In any case, Sara was not in a position to turn down work, especially since she had just completed her biggest and most high profile order of her career. Being a craftsman meant that Sara took on work when she got it, as she never knew when the next order would come along. Sara had happily accepted all of the orders she had received but had the sense to allow herself a reasonable deadline to complete them to her high standard, rather than rushing and doing a mediocre job.

Finally after a long walk into the heart of the mountain, she reached the forge. The heat and thick air in the forge was undeniable. Sara wiped her brow which already had a light sheen of sweat on it upon entering.

The forge was located next to the mines, presumably so precious metals and rocks could be transported directly to the forge if necessary. Sara hummed in appreciation as she saw there were many dwarfs busy at work. This was seemingly the only place in Erebor this week where business was running as usual Sara mused. _These were her kind of dwarfs._

After speaking to the Foreman and explaining her situation, Sara was allocated a small candle lit station which was free. Grabbing the necessary materials from her bag, Sara set about creating some small pieces of metal work. Specifically, one merchant had asked for ten small hand sized metal eagles that were similar to that which she had crafted for the Princess. Making small versions of the eagle was quite difficult and required more finesse than usual. Sara carefully heated up the small pieces of metal, bit by bit, before carefully manipulating them into the right shape with her two small tongs. Yes this was the distraction that Sara needed.

Sara was unaware how long she had been in the forge when she had finished the ten eagles, but like anything, when she was focused, not much could distract her. She looked around to see very few dwarfs working around her and estimated it must be past supper time. Packing up her tools and her newly crafted eagles in her bag, Sara started to make her way back to her chambers.

Walking the halls of Erebor without distraction, Sara's mind starting moving faster and faster again, back to the embarrassment she had originally sought refuge from. It was times like this that Sara missed flying on Raegan's back immensely. Flying with Raegan was not only her best coping mechanism for any stress or bother but it was good for her soul. Flying through the clouds and looking down on Middle Earth always seemed to provide her with the ultimate perspective. She was always reminded just how small she was and how small any problems she may harbour were compared to everything else. It also seemed to rejuvenate her mentally and physically and she always felt better for the ride.

Sara missed her hair being blown in the wind, the exhilaration that she felt in her stomach as Raegan picked up speed or suddenly dipped downwards. She missed the feeling of complete and utter freedom that flying gave her. So much of a dwarrows life was restrictive; she found flying was the ultimate escape from the invisible shackles. Sara also missed the wise companionship that Raegan provided, and the deep bond that they shared. Mentally Sara calculated that she would not be able to contact Raegan for at least another day as she was likely mid-flight and willed for the time to accelerate.

Thinking about Raegan made Sara's mind tick back to their troubling last conversation. Truthfully she had been preoccupied with the frivolous events of Erebor and had not truly considered Raegan's words.

" A darkness that effects lands, forests, and even dragons?" Sara murmured to herself. Something that powerful was beyond scary. A darkness with the ability to claim possession on a dragon was beyond dangerous. She wondered what evil had the ability to wield the devastating power over a dragon and what such a power could be used for? For it truly could be used for anything.

In that moment, Sara had an idea. The library that Princess Dis had showed her the previous morning was likely to have an unlimited array of books, old scripts and scrolls. If there was any information about such a darkness that could affect lands, forests and dragons, surely it could be found in the crowns library. Dis had said that the library was free for her to use after all, so she was doing nothing wrong.

Sara couldn't help but weigh up the options of seeking out the important information in the library with the uncomfortable possibility of bumping into Thorin.

Shaking her head, and mentally slapping herself for being so pathetic, Sara decided to go to the library, for her problems were truly insignificant when considering what else was happening. In any case, it was highly unlikely that she would encounter the King in the library given it was around supper time. After all, he would have royal engagements to attend given it was the week of festivities for the Princess.

Sara found herself creeping through the halls of Erebor until she reached the large wooden archway of the crown's Collection Room. She walked inside the dimly lit hall towards the library. The hall was no less magnificent when dimly lit although a little creepy, with strange shadows being cast upon the grey marble floor. Reaching the library door, Sara turned the handle and cautiously opened it. She picked up a lantern and used the torch in the doorway to light it.

Entering the darkened room she was awestruck by the bookcases that seemed to stretch as far as the eyes could see. This was more than she could have imagined. There were hundreds upon hundreds of old books and scrolls on every topic imaginable.

She supposed that finding anything useful would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Never the less, Sara was never one to shy away from a challenge. She decided she needed to start researching dragons and what power could possess one. Assuming that the library was alphabetical, Sara ran her finger along the spines of the books as she walked along the tall bookshelves looking for where D started. Upon reaching D she then looked for anything with Drakk in the title. She saw titles that made her skin crawl: The Evil Nature of Drakks; How To Kill A Drakk; The Greed of Drakks; Best Uses for Drakk Skin and they went on like that for almost a full row. Sara's eyes then were drawn upwards when she finally saw a title which might be helpful – The Full History Of The Drakk. The book was immensely thick and had the appearance of being very old. However try as she might to reach it from the ground her stature was against her and she would need a ladder. Placing the lantern on the adjacent table, Sara grabbed a ladder and climbed up until she was able to retrieve the large book.

Sitting down at the table, she opened the book and let out an almighty sneeze which echoed through the library. Blowing the dust away and reverently smoothing the pages, Sara wrapped her cloak around her person, settled into the chair and started reading The History Of The Drakk.

Sara seemed to lose track of time as she read, truly engrossed. While she had yet to stumble upon anything directly relevant it was still an interesting read. However she had not made it half way through the book when she started to yawn and her traitorous stomach started to growl. Sara also noted that the candle in the lantern was not far off being burnt out. Taking this as a sign to stop, Sara decided that she would return the following night to do some more reading.

Sara awkwardly climbed up the ladder with the large heavy book nestled close to her chest. She paused momentarily as she thought she heard a noise but reasoned it was probably a rat or mouse scurrying along a bookshelf. She then carefully placed the heavy book it back in its position. Just has her fingertips had pushed the spine of the book back into place, she was startled by the sound of a voice at the foot of the ladder.

"This is the crown's private collection!" a deep angry voice boomed up at her.

Sara jumped in reaction to the voice and in doing so lost her footing on the ladder. She fumbled and struggled to keep balance but it was no use. She fell down the ladder and a pair of arms caught her in reflex, stifling her fall.

She looked up in the dim light provided by the single lantern and paled to see that she had been caught by none other than Thorin who looked down at her with an unreadable Durin expression.

"Azul Okr?" he spoke with slightly softened eyes upon recognition of the dwarrow he had just caught in the library (metaphorically and literally). His composure slipped slightly as he looked equally surprised as the dwarrow he held in his arms. He couldn't help but feel the soft curves of her body that were now pressed up against him. He couldn't help but notice that in the candlelight, she did indeed look beautiful.

Sara scrambled to get out of his arms and staggered back, breathless, holding her chest, but bowed down slightly. Her sense of propriety overtaking any other feelings which she refused to acknowledge.

"Forgive me _my lord_, the Princess gave me permission to access these collections during my stay".

"Did she now?".

Truthfully this did not surprise Thorin in the slightest as his sister had taken a liking to Sara.

In that moment, Sara felt like a bug under the King's scrutiny. She became incredibly aware that she was still dressed in her work clothes, that her hair was likely ragged and falling out of its braid and her face probably covered in soot. She probably smelt of sweat and ash from the forge as well. Normally she could care less who saw her like this, yet in the moment she felt embarrassed and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

In that same moment, Thorin couldn't help but notice her state and had the strange urge to wipe the soot away from her cheek.

"I didn't realise that reading was such _dirty _work". He said in smooth deep voice that held a hint of amusement. There was something in the way that he said dirty that made Sara squirm on the spot.

"Something like that" Sara awkwardly smiled back.

"In any case Azul Okr, my sister's invitation stands. I apologise for startling you. I am not used to anyone being in here at night".

"Thank you…" she said earnestly before they fell into a pregnant pause.

"You're very welcome" Thorin replied but was unsure what else to say. He was King Under The Mountain, yet a common maiden dwarrow had rendered him temporarily speechless.

Unwilling to stand under his scrutiny any longer Sara decided to make a quick exit.

"I really must go. It is late" Sara muttered before retreating. She was not out of the door though before she heard one more sentence from the King's mouth.

"I trust that the defective foolish dwarf proved his worth today" He called after her with a hint of humor.

Sara paused at the door before responding.

"Very much so" Sara called back in a moment of unexpected boldness, which could only be attributed to the fact that she was retreating to a safe distance away from his disarming gaze.

She glanced back and what followed was a moment where icy blue eyes met complicated hazel eyes. There was humour, softness and something else that neither of them dared name in the look they exchanged.

* * *

After Sara left, Thorin climbed up the ladder to get the book the dwarrow had been reading. He was determined to learn all he could about the dwarrow and was curious to see what she was reading alone at night.

"History Of The Drakk" he read spat out, feeling utter and inexplicable outrage. He grabbed the book out of the bookshelf and flung it across the room in a sudden outburst of anger. It landed with a loud thud on the floor, completely intact, taunting him. Her empathy and fascination with dragons seemed to ignite a strong reflex of anger within Thorin which he could not control.

He looked down at the book and cringed, glad that the old dwarf librarians and scholars had not been there to see his outburst. _That was not behaviour one should expect from a King_ he thought to himself.

He jumped down from the ladder and picked up the book. His curiosity now overtook his brash temper and he decided to read this book. After all, he did want to understand Sara better, so no better place to start than at a book she had decided to read.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**A/N: What do you think of Thorin in the end? Is he justified? Also are you happy with the progression of things between Thorin and Sara? I want to try and make the relationship development between Thorin and Sara as organic as possible.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi all, please let me know what you think. Your comments are always motivating.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Thorin sat alone in the library for at least an hour. He earnestly tried to read the drakk book with a view to understand the mysterious dwarrowdam. Yet the words he read tasted like sour lemon on his palate. If one were to believe this book, no living creature was all good or evil and dragons were no exception to the rule. Dragons were described as immensely intelligent creatures who were equal parts loyal and protective of what they cared about. The only thing that Thorin could agree with was that dragons were indeed protective. _Protective of gold_ he mentally corrected the book, as he could not fathom a dragon caring about anything else. After all, life experience had taught Thorin that dragons were devastatingly powerful, indiscriminately cruel and endlessly greedy.

Thorin shuddered. It had been so many years since Smaug had first attacked, 50 years since he had been defeated and roughly 12 hours days since he last relived the horror in his mind. After all this time, Thorin had grown to accept that nightmares were part of his existence. He relived the chaos, the terror, the fire all too often. In his nightmares, the smell of ash and burnt flesh was just as real as it was all those years ago.

However the uncomfortable truth that weighed heavily on him was it could happen again all too easily. It was a confronting truth which he faced every time there was a dragon sighting. It was a stomach churning truth which he lay awake thinking about many a night, especially after a Smaug based nightmare.

Thankfully the nightmares no longer plagued him _every night._ He was glad that his mind seemed to have shifted focus onto the hazy image of a dwarrowdam who wore a silver locket coupled with the sensation that he was flying. This thought brought Thorin back to the very reason why he was reading the ridiculous drakk book in the first place: To get to the bottom of the night which still bore no explanation, and the feeling that Sara was indeed that very dwarrow he remembered.

It was only then that Thorin realised he had not read a word in the last few minutes and he was effectively wasting his time (as he had not learnt anything new about Sara). As such, Thorin put the book away and left a note for the scholars who would arrive in the morning. He asked that they keep an eye out for the Princess's guest should she enter the library, take note of what book she reads, and notify him immediately.

With that, the King left the library, completely oblivious to the faint smile that he wore thinking of the dwarrow in question.

That night he did not dream of Erebor burning in dragon fire….

* * *

Early the next morning, Sara woke up with a headache. She calculated that today was her fourth day under the mountain, roughly two days since she had last contacted Reagan, and she wasn't exactly sure the last time she had gone for a ride on Raegan's back. Realising how long she had been under the mountain, Sara decided that her headache may be remedied by some fresh air. So with little thought to anything else, she quickly got changed into a simple dress and comfortable shoes and left her chambers.

It took a while to weave through all the passageways and make her way down the main road to reach the great doors of the mountain. The guards at the gate seemed to scrutinise her silently as they opened the doors to let her through. However Sara was instantly glad when she inhaled the fresh air and felt the fresh breeze against her face. It was definitely worth all the effort.

Looking upwards at the impressive height of the mountain, Sara decided that she wanted to climb to the top. However it wasn't long before Sara's dress inhibited her ability to climb. Realising her initial idea was rather ambitious coming from a girl wearing a dress and comfortable shoes she decided to stop. Instead Sara sat perched on a rock and let out a sigh enjoying the tranquil view of the landscape before her. Besides the mountain, the landscape was rather flat which allowed her to see Lake Town and beyond. Sitting even a little bit higher on the side of the mountain seemed to give Sara some peace. It reminded her of being perched on Raegan's back and being able to admire the land from the sky.

_Not too much longer until I can ride on the back of a dragon again_ Sara mused to herself.

Feeling very relaxed and letting out a deep sigh, Sara closed her eyes feeling the sun's rays on her face. She had missed the warmth from the sun. Lost in her thoughts and sitting completely still, she finally allowed her mind to switch off.

Sara was not sure how long she had sat there, when her serenity was interrupted by the loud growl of her stomach. Glad that no one was present to hear it, she decided she should heed her body's warning and get some breakfast. Sara quickly glanced back up to the top of the mountain and decided she would climb to the top before the end of the week.

Making her way down the mountain took no time and she re-entered Erebor. Walking up the main road, which was now getting busy with morning hustle and bustle Sara suddenly felt two small arms wrap around her skirts. Looking down, she was pleasantly surprised to find young Bray hugging her and looking up at her happily.

"Well hello there Master Bray" Sara said warmly as she looked down at the beaming face of the dwarfling.

"Good morning Miss Sara" he replied enthusiastically.

Sara quickly looked around to try and spot Bray's mother and when she couldn't find her she looked down again at Bray suspiciously.

"Please tell me you are not lost again little one" she said with one eyebrow raised.

"Nope!" Bray replied as he grabbed her hand and bounced in front of her, clearly trying to lead her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Sara spoke a little more authority now as she trailed behind him.

"I want to show you something" he replied quickly.

With that, Bray led Sara through a quickly increasing crowd until she found herself in front of a dress shop. The dress shop seemed to be full of stunning attire. Looking past the dresses, Sara immediately recognised the lady behind the desk as Bray's mother. Bray's mother looked up from her sewing to see her son and Sara. Bray's mother had a warm smile and kind brown eyes. Her face lit up immediately and she moved from around the desk to greet Sara properly.

"Good morning" she said as she embraced an unprepared Sara warmly.

"Good morning to you too" Sara responded a little taken aback by the dwarrows embrace.

"I didn't introduce myself the other night. My name is Mariel. I just wanted to thank you properly for finding little Bray the other night and returning him to me".

"There really is no need" Sara said with a flick of her hand "Any dwarf worth their beard would have helped. I didn't really do anything anyway, it is the King that really deserves your gratitude" she continued.

"Well I want to repay _you_ properly. This is my store and I wish to make you a fine dress" Mariel said resolutely.

"That really is not necessary" Sara protested.

"Nonsense. Please just pick out a fabric now, I will quickly take your measurements, and I should have a dress ready for you before the Ball at the end of the week".

"Ball?" Sara questioned.

"Why yes, surely you know?" As Mariel saw the confused expression upon Sara's face she continued. "The ball is the final celebratory event for the Princess".

"But I have not been invited" Sara replied in an almost happy voice (as she never enjoyed formal social gatherings, give her a quiet work space any day).

"I dare say given you are a guest of the crown you are definitely invited". Mariel said with a knowing look.

"I suppose I cannot change your mind?" Sara said.

"Absolutely not. Now come over here and tell me what fabric you like".

Sara followed Mariel through a door at the back of the store and into a room filled with fabrics in every imaginable colour and texture. How could she ever choose? Sara scanned the fabrics in the room before her eyes rested on a royal blue silky fabric. Mariel watched Sara closely and saw which fabric had caught the dwarrows eye.

"I quite like this fabric" Sara said.

"Aye a fine choice if I do say so myself" Mariel mused holding the blue fabric up to Sarah's face. "Yes that will look lovely on you" she continued analysing Sara's features closely.

"What kind of dresses do you like?" Mariel asked, now eyeing Sara's figure.

"I do not really like formal skirts or dresses that much to be honest" Sara said before quickly adding "Not that your dresses here aren't beautiful. I just prefer simple comfortable clothing" biting her lip at her confession.

Mariel took in Sara's words nodding. "Well I shall make you a dress that shall be as comfortable as it is beautiful".

With that, Mariel picked up a tape measure and set about taking Sara's measurements. This didn't take long, and Mariel was clearly very proficient in what she did.

Once Mariel was finished taking down the notes, she instructed to Sara to come by her store the morning of the Ball to collect her new dress. Sara silently nodded. She could tell this dwarrow was a force to be reckoned with when she was on a mission, and at present, that mission appeared to be her.

Sara gave Bray a big hug before she left the store and made her way to breakfast.

It was mid-afternoon before Sara actually returned to her quarters. Opening the door, her eyes looked down to see two scrolls tucked underneath. One was a formal invitation from Princess Dis to attend the Ball at the end of the week. Sara mused that at least she should have something suitable to wear. The second invitation was to attend an entertainment night that was being held in Dis's honour the following night. The invitation made it clear that Sara was to be seated with VIPs. Sara groaned at having to deal with more noble folk again (let alone be anywhere near the King as she was still terribly embarrassed about everything that had transpired) however she knew she was, _again_, in no position to decline such an invite.

Tucking the scrolls away, Sara decided to have a nap as her headache was still lingering.

* * *

Thorin had been busy with meeting foreign trade partners all day. He was negotiating new treaties and formulating new investment strategies with his counsel and advisors. He spent much time listening to those he met with, not dominating the conversation as one would expect. In the past he was known as domineering, brutal and aggressive on the battlefield, yet these days he was known for his wise decisions as King and his protective nature regarding Erebor and his people. He was intimidating in meetings, but not in a loud overt manner. He was intimidating through his long calculated pauses, the piercing nature of his eyes, and his ability to disarm people with a few cutting words.

Throughout the day Thorin found himself hoping to receive a note from the scholars detailing that Sara was indeed in the library. However with the last meeting drawing to a close, none such note had arrived. Mahal be damned, couldn't stop thinking about her. Again he reasoned to himself that it was the mystery that was intriguing him and nothing more. However deep down where his heart was beating a little quicker at the thought of her, he knew that this was not the case. He was just not ready to admit it yet.

With a solid hand shake, a signature on a long parchment and a bow to his audience, Thorin was able to take leave and was free to do as he wished. As such, Thorin went to a quiet room which was situated in the royal wing. This room was his sanctuary from the world. It was filled with his favourite books, a barrel of his favourite mead, several pipes and a collection of pipe-weed. Sitting down on a specially fashioned chair that was lined with thick furs, he placed his strong fingers on the tort strings of his favourite instrument and started to play.

* * *

Sara woke up with a start. The moment her eyes opened she felt compelled to go back to the library to read more about dragons. After all, she had only gotten half way through the book and felt certain that she might find something regarding dragons susceptibility to dark forces. She thought that she may see Thorin again there, but again decided it was highly unlikely that he would be skulking around a library when festivities were on. Interestingly the thought of seeing Thorin again didn't mortify her as much as it should given everything that had transpired.

Walking through the halls of Erebor was becoming more instinctual now as Sara was starting to know her way around. Halls which once looked identical now seemed completely different in the most subtle ways, whether it was the lighting, the humidity which was greater the deeper under the mountain you went, or the slightly different smells which would waft from the markets, or the slightly different cobbles on the ground.

Eventually Sara reached the royal wing and made her way towards the library. However as she walked closer to the library, she couldn't help but be drawn to a simply beautiful sound that was faintly coming from further up the passageway, Curious, Sara followed her ears, simply mesmerised by the beautiful and magical sound.

Surprise did not cover the emotion Sara felt when she peeped through a crack in the door which was ajar and saw none other than the King playing a harp. Her eyes instantly went to his strong wide fingers which seemed to play the tiny strings with such delicacy. How could such a strong powerful dwarf be capable of creating such gentle ethereal sounds?

She had never seen him like this. His long dark hair was not formally done and was falling messily over part of his face. His eyes were closed and his facial features were completely relaxed. Sara was breath taken. He was absolutely magnificent, and she was completely under his spell.

"Are you going to stand there peeking through the crack in the door or are you going to come in?" Thorin spoke with his deep baratone voice without breaking the hypnotic tune he was playing.


	19. Chapter 19

Things are starting to get very interesting with this story - just saying ;)

**Please read and review! **

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"Are you going to stand there peeking through the crack in the door or are you going to come in?" Thorin spoke with his deep baratone voice without breaking the hypnotic tune he was playing.

The truth of the matter was that Thorin had sensed Sara's presence immediately. The hairs at the back of his neck and forearms prickled alerting him to the fact that he was indeed being watched. Something about her aroma told him just who it was outside the door.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking around Erebor and peering into unsuspecting dwarf's rooms?" There was an edge of teasing in his voice as he continued to play the harmonic tune on the harp, eyes still closed.

Sara once again found herself feeling mortified.

"No!" she replied quickly before stuttering slightly "I…I was on my way to the library when I heard music and couldn't stop myself walking towards it".

"And now that you are here?" As he spoke, Thorin slowly lifted his head and looked up at her through strands of dark hair, blue eyes sparkling. His face was almost serene. He plucked one final string before the room was in an empty silence. He then gestured for her to enter with a flick of his hand. The movement seemed like a command and not a request. Sara supposed he was used to ordering people around in such a way.

The weight of all the awkward events and encounters were burying Sara in that very moment. As she looked at him through the crack in the door, she was once again struck by his handsome features and felt completely disarmed. Slowly Sara opened the door and took a small step into the room, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I am surprised that you play" Sara fumbled verbally and mentally slapped herself. "What I mean to say is that I had no idea you played…you are very good" she added a moment later with a shy smile.

Thorin nodded his head seemingly accepting her words.

"Playing the harp is one of my few guilty pleasures. I find that it relaxes me and allows my mind to be at peace even for a few short minutes". Thorin had no idea why but the confession just rolled of his tongue. _Did I just admit a vulnerability to the dwarrow? _He thought to himself surprised he had let his guard down at all.

Sara smiled in understanding "That is how I feel when I am moulding metal and creating my art" … _or flying_ she mentally added.

There was a pause and a moment of understanding which passed between the two.

"Anyway I should let you get back to playing, my apologies for disrupting you" Sara bowed her head.

"Are you going to the library?" Thorin questioned with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I am… if that is still agreeable?"

"Of course" Thorin responded with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

With that, Thorin's attention was once again on his harp and Sara stepped backwards through the door and made a quick exit.

As she walked down the hall towards the library, the sound of the harp seemed even more beautiful now she knew its unexpected source.

Sara settled down in the library and was still able to hear the faint music from up the hallway. It was soothing and beautiful.

She located the book The History of the Drakk and opened up to where she had finished the night before. After reading some chapters, finally there was something that seemed relevant. The chapter was titled The Magic Of Dragons.  
It started by talking about the theory that dragons possessed a powerful innate magic which was generally unable to be harnessed. Sara let out an audible gasp when she looked on the next page and saw the words Drakk Kazhunki.

The book read as follows:  
_The legend of the Drakk Kazhunki. Historical documents dating back 500 years point towards Drakk Kazhunki not being a myth but a very rare phenomenon. Not much is known about the Drakk Kazhunki. It is believed that once every generation a Drakk Kazhunki is born. A Drakk Kazhunki is one of the few beings which are able to harness and even use the power of dragon magic. While it is not known how a Drakk Kazhunki comes to know about their abilities, it is theorised that there is some unknown force which brings a Drakk Kazhunki and a dragon together. It is thought that Drakk Kazhunki's are capable of other magic including but not limited to wordless communication with dragons. Historically the race of the Drakk Kazhunki has coincided with a time of great peril for that particular race. It is not known if this is a coincidence or not, however it seems possible that the powers are bestowed upon an individual race for a reason. Should a Drakk Kazhunki and a dragon be separated for an extended period of time it can cause the Drakk Kazhunki and the dragon sickness and even death._

Sara re-read the last line twice. However her intense concentration was interrupted by a servant who walked into the library causing her to jump out of her dwarvian skin and instinctually close the book to hide what she was reading with a thud.

"My lady, the king asked that I bring you this" the servant said warmly as she placed a mug of warm coco and a blanket  
on the table.

"Thank you" Sara said rather surprised, unsure what else to say. Truthfully she was completely taken aback by the thoughtful nature of the King.

The servant left the library and Sara quickly opened up the book to the page she had been reading. However there was nothing else on Drakk Kazhunkis.

So instead of continuing to read, Sara sat quietly pondering the new information. She was not sure what was more alarming: That Sara could supposedly harness and use the magic of dragons; that her being a Drakk Kazhunki meant that the dwarvian race was potentially under threat and; that if she and Raegan were separated for a prolonged period of time they could get sick or even die.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi all, I am very much looking forward to these next few chapters! Actually I am excited for you to see my vision of this story in its totality. Chapters shall be coming much more frequently now i think.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow, favorite and review this story. It is so motivating. So as such please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

Sleep eluded Sara for most of the night. She lay awake, tossing and turning, unable to quieten her mind. The new information was swirling around like a never ending storm.

Over and over, faster and faster_._

She thought to herself how her Drakk Kazhunki abilities were greater and more influential than first thought. The ability to harness the magic of a dragon was an overwhelming power and responsibility. Truthfully Sara felt unworthy to hold such a gift.

Then there was the troubling fact that her being a Drakk Kazhunki meant there was a threat to the dwarvian people. At first she wondered if this was a depraved joke. After all, Drakk Kazhunki powers would have surely been the most useful for her people years ago with Smaug. What possible threat could be worse than a dragon displacing an entire people? Sara kept speculating what the threat may be? The only answer that seemed to make sense was that this unknown threat was linked to the darkness in the world that Raegan observed. However following from that, Sara questioned whether this all meant that she was supposed to somehow face this threat?

Then Sara's mind went to Raegan's wellbeing with the newfound information: That the bond between herself and Raegan had negative points where being away from each other could cause them sickness or even death. She did wonder if that was why she was getting headaches? She hoped beyond hope that Raegan was not unwell?

All these thoughts were compounded by the fact that she desperately wanted talk with Raegan. She was eager to make sure she was fine. By her calculations, Raegan should have contacted her by now and yet there was nothing. That being said, Sara realised that Raegan did not know she was in Erebor. However location was not a barrier to Raegan contacting her. It was still the early hours of the morning and Sara decided that if she did not hear from Raegan by dawn she would contact her instead.

The hours passed slowly and eventually dawn broke. Sara knew this because she could hear noise in the halls caused by dwarfs partaking in their morning duties.

Sara sat up in bed and decided it was time to take matters into her own hands and contact Raegan. She took in a deep breath, steadying herself. Despite the fact Sara needed to speak to Raegan, she was also a little timid as she knew Raegan would not be happy that she was in Erebor. After all, she was in the belly of the beast so to speak. If she were somehow found out as a Drakk Kazhunki her life would be as good as over.

Sara closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, in and out, in and out. She did her best to ignore the frenzy within her mind the new information had caused. It took longer than usual but eventually a state of calm washed over Sara and her mind was like a black cavern. After a few minutes, the sound of a dragon breathing emerged from the blackness of her mind. The sound of Raegan in her mind seemed to give Sara a renewed sense of wellbeing. The sound was strong and powerful yet rhythmical and soothing.

"Raegan can you hear me?" Sara said in her subconscious.

"I can hear you my Kazhunki"

"Where are you?"

"I just arrived back in my cavern. I confess that the journey has made me weary".

"I know what you mean. But that isn't why I have contacted you. I have some information".

"Information? Do share".

"Firstly I have a confession. I am not in my cottage. I am in Erebor under the mountain".

Silence followed.

"Raegan?"

"Ereborrrr ?!" Raegan let out a building growl. Raegan's talons tightened and dug into the soft rock below her.

"Yes let me explain, I was invited to be here for the week by the Princess. I was not in a position to refuse" Sara explained weakly.

"I thought you naive at times Sara but never recklesssss" Raegan hissed.

"Honestly Raegan, everything is fine. The King does not suspect a thing. I am completely safe".

"You put yourself at great risk. You are by no means safe" Raegan said sharply.

"Honestly I am fine. The King does not remember me from that night. He has no reason to suspect me of being a Drakk Kazhunki. I am just another dwarrow under the mountain".

In that moment Sara knew she was not being completely honest. She had argued with the King over dragons and he had accused her of being a dragon sympathiser. However Sara reasoned that she was still safe. If she were to tell Raegan about the disagreement, Raegan would likely over react. No, this was the better option.

Meanwhile Raegan was nowhere near satisfied and felt as if the dwarf was holding something back, however she thought it best to move the conversation on as the mental connection was starting to drain her and she wanted to hear about the information Sara had obtained.

"Do not let your guard down Sara. I do not trust the King under the mountain. While you are under that mountain you are in danger. Do not fool yourself into thinking that you are not. If they knew who and what you are, how would they react? I do not want to contemplate what would happen" Raegan's tone had softened slightly and was now more concerned than angry.

"I will be careful. However being in Erebor does have some benefits. I have had the opportunity to look in the library and came across some important information".

"I cannot imagine anything you found out to be worth you risking your dwarrow skin, however I bid that you continue" Raegan spoke with a level tone, but Sara knew the dragon was far from impressed.

"Well firstly I found out that apparently I have power to wield dragon magic, my abilities are about more than just our connection".

"I confess that while my knowledge is limited, this does not surprise me. After all, we share a bond, you can communicate with dragons, there is probably little that limits your abilities".

"I also found out that apparently a Drakk Kazhunki's origin is important. That there is a link between the race a Drakk Kazhunki is born, and a threat facing that very race".

"Threat?"

"I cannot help but feel like this is all somehow connected. That the darkness you have observed is somehow connected with the dwarvian race being under threat".

"I have the same inclination. It is worrying. I fear that what I have observed puts everyone under threat".

"I also found out something else. Apparently our bond means that our separation can have consequences. Our separation can cause us sickness or even death".

"That seems explain why I have been feeling somewhat drained as of late" Raegan stated.

"Me too" Sara replied.

"How long until you leave Erebor?" Raegan sounded concerned.

"I am scheduled to leave at the end of the week. I will be in contact as soon as I am home. We can discuss everything in more detail then in person. Go for a fly. I have missed it more than anything".

"I have missed you too. Please be careful. I fear for you while you are under that mountain. Contact me should you need me".

"I promise to be careful".

The black in Sara's mind was gone and she opened her eyes.

What took her aback was how worried Raegan was for her safety. Sara contemplated the King which Raegan viewed with no trust and couldn't help but feel conflicted. On one hand Thorin was responsible for the death of many dragons. He had such an uncontrolled rage towards them and was completely unable to understand that they were individual creatures that should not be punished for something they had not done. She should hate him.

Yet on the other hand, Sara understood the reasoning for Thorin's beliefs. She understood how deeply protective he was of his people and how much they had suffered. She understood why he hated dragons, but it brought sorrow to her heart. Sara knew that his hatred of dragons meant he would hate her with the same passion if he ever found out the truth. As dragons were as much a part of her, as her blood and bone. Deep down the thought of him hating her was something that caused her stomach to twist and clench.

Sara knew that she should not worry about the King and what he may think of her. After all, he was a King and she was a peasant of little consequence. It was unlikely that he ever thought of her at all. She couldn't help but mentally acknowledge that despite his barbaric beliefs about dragons, she was still rather fond of him. He had shown that despite his obvious temper and harsh exterior, he was also caring and thoughtful. Not to mention his form was pleasing, and those blue eyes…..

Sara mentally chastised herself immediately for allowing her mind to get away from her and decided to start her day.

_MEANWHILE_

Thorin sat at the dining table with a steaming hot breakfast sitting in front of him. He strummed his large fingertips on the wooden table top and looked into the distance pensively. The irritating tapping sound caused Dis to look up at her brother a few times before she said anything.

"Pray tell, just what is bothering you dear brother" Dis said with a haughty tone.

"Nothing" Thorin answered quickly before grabbing a piece of bacon and stuffing it into his mouth.

Dis was not convinced in the slightest.

"Sure" she replied blandly.

Thorin sat and chewed his bacon silently, with a broody expression on his face and started to tap the table top again.

"I swear to Mahal, if you do not tell me what is on your mind I will put you out of your misery myself" Dis held Thorin's gaze in challenge.

Thorin was known for his temper, but it was really Dis that had the temper. The only difference was that Dis lost her temper less often and in front of less people. However when she did loose her temper it was generally catastrophic for all involved. Thorin knew better than to anger his sister unnecessarily.

"I find myself….. troubled" Thorin spat the word troubled out like it tasted of vinegar on his tongue.

"Troubled?"

"Yes….. I confess I do not know what to do about it".

"Troubled about?"

"It actually concerns your guest, the Azul Okr" Thorin could not believe he was speaking this out loud.

Dis raised her eyebrows but did not say anything before Thorin continued.

"I find myself troubled when it comes to her" Thorin spoke quietly and his now narrowed his eyes looked into the distance again, unwilling to meet Dis's intense gaze.

"How so?" Dis did her best to sound uninterested, but truth be told she was at the edge of her seat wanting to know.

"I find myself…. confused" Thorin mumbled.

"Troubled and confused? Pray tell brother, what could a simple dwarrow do to have you clearly tying yourself up in mental knots". Dis leaned forward keenly awaiting his answer.

"Well part of me is disgusted by her beliefs that you witnessed the other day when it comes to those flying serpent vermin" Thorin spat out.

"and the other half?" Dis questioned

"I find myself … " Thorin gulped "taken with her… and I truly have no idea why".

"Hmmmm…."Dis pursed her lips letting the silence settle in the room.

"I truly do not know the reason dear sister. But I have no idea how to approach it… or her for that matter".

Thorin shifted his gaze from the wall behind Dis's head to meet her eyes for a moment before he quickly grabbed another serving of bacon and started to devour it.

"Come now Thorin, she is not the first dwarrow to cause you to look sideways. Although I must admit, she is unremarkable compared the others who have caught your attention" Dis spoke dismissively of Sara, but she was actually baiting Thorin, to see what he would say.

"That is just it sister, I am almost positive that she could look horrible and I would be just as taken with her….. This" he gestured to the air around him "is different". His words drifted off.

Dis eyes widened in surprise at the implication but then looked at her brother softly.

"That part is simple brother, just let her get to know you. Not King under the mountain, not the arrogant and judgemental dwarf you showed her last time we were all at this very table, just you".

With those last two words, she stood up, leaned across the table and placed her slightly withered hand on his heart as she spoke. "Then maybe, just maybe, she will see what I see in you".

With that, Dis stood up and walked out of the room leaving Thorin to his thoughts.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to those who take time to read my story. I am loving writing this at the moment and am excited about the chapters to come. Would love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

The day that followed went quickly and before Sara knew it, it was time to prepare for the Entertainment Night.  
Sara truly had no idea what was appropriate to wear to such an occasion. As such, she took a modest approach that would ensure she neither looked formal nor casual. The dress that best suited this purpose was an understated hazelnut coloured dress with an emerald cloak. It was the cloak which formalised this outfit as it had golden trim and a gold clasp in the shape of a feather which held it together at the front. Sara put a bit more effort into her light brown hair than usual and ensured that her simple braids sat neatly on her head. She looked quickly in the mirror and decided that her appearance was as good as it was going to get, which in her eyes was plain but presentable. Sara was hopeful that her plain yet presentable appearance would allow her to go unnoticed amongst the nobles she would likely be surrounded by.

Before Sara had any time to think matter through further, there was a timely knock on her chamber door. She opened it to see her escort, Balin waiting for her with a smile.

They had built up a friendly rapport since the first time she had met him, and as such, made cheerful conversation as they walked down the passageways.

Entering the hall, it was grand and vast. It was set up as an arena theatre, with the audience seating being circular around the stage. There was one large steal lighting fixture which hung above the stage donned with many candles. Other than that, it was rather dark, with only occasional torches providing light along the walls and beside the steps that lead down to the stage. The room was already full of people who were mingling and drinking beer which was supplied curtesy of the crown.

Walking towards the area which was clearly designated for nobles, royalty and guests, Sara couldn't help but feel a stir of nervousness in her belly. The area was a little secluded from the rest of the crowd with it being raised above the other seating and a thin shroud which gave some privacy. Sara clutched her hands together as she followed Balin to the area. She could practically feel the scrutiny upon her as she was led to the prestigious seating. She could hear occasional murmurs questioning who she was and why she was sitting with the noble folk.

By the time Sara reached the noble's seating she already wanted to leave however thought better of it when she eyed a warm familiar face.

"I'll leave you here lass" Balin commented warmly as he made his quiet exit through the group of dwarfs.

Sara and Anne walked up to each other, equally glad for the other's company.

"I am so glad to see you. I did not expect to know anyone" Sara felt relieved.

Anne wore a wide smile and squeaked in excitement as she hugged Sara.

Anne whispered covertly into her ear "Prince Fili invited me!".

Sara drew back from the hug with a questioning look and Anne silently responded with a refrained yet completely excited nod, confirming that she spoke the truth.

"That is wonderful" Sara commented, genuinely happy for her friend. She eyed the gathering in the secluded area and found the young Prince watching Anne intently from a distance.

"Do not look now, but you are being watched by a certain Prince" Sara said with a teasing smile.

"Do not tease me Sara" Anne spoke as she hesitantly glanced to the side and saw Prince Fili who was indeed looking in her direction.

Anne looked coyly away and decided to change subject in hopes of taking the focus off of her. "And how are you feeling since proclaiming the almighty King as a foolish defective dwarf" Anne jibbed not too subtly.

"I still find the whole situation mortifying" Sara admitted. Mentally she winced at the awkwardness that entire situation had caused. Truthfully she was surprised her good friend had not made more fun of her.

As if on cue, Thorin entered the secluded seating area leading his sister formally by the arm. He wore a dark fur coat over a linen tunic, dark suede pants and a leather and bronze belt. Dis wore an elegant black dress and a fur coat which was rather similar to that which Thorin wore. Neither royal was dressed formally and Sara let out a sigh of relief that she had not completely misjudged to occasion. The nobles from the clans made way for the royalty, bowing as they walked past. In turn, the royals provided a greeting and politely thanked them for their attendance.

Next to Sara and Anne stood several other dwarrows who did dress formally with full skirts, elaborate braids and jewels hanging from their necks. They glanced at Sara and Anne and clearly thought themselves superior. One of the dwarrows rudely commented "It seems they let anyone in here these days" to which the other dwarrows chuckled. Sara was sure she heard one of them comment that they were likely a charity case. Sara decided to remain quiet, and ignored the overwhelming urge blast these arrogant dwarrows out of the theatre. After all, it would not make sense to make a scene.

As the King and Princess made their way through the small crowd, the arrogant dwarrows fluttered and gaggled about. They even pushed Anne and Sara out of the way to ensure they were in front to greet the King and the Princess. However as Thorin walked past he caught sight of Sara who looked to have been pushed back quite roughly. At this sight he stopped immediately without thought, turned and faced the offending dwarrows who thought all their luck at come at once as the King was about to address them.

"If you will excuse me, Lady Sara and Lady Anne behind you are guests of the crown and should be treated as such". He spoke diplomatically but there was no hiding the sharp edge of warning to his voice. Dis looked on in sterling silence agreeing with her brother completely and eyeing the other dwarrows coldly. She had no time or patience for such folk. She eyed the rude dwarrows with her nose slightly raised.

"Come, let us find our seats together" Dis spoke and gestured for Anne and Sara to come through and follow.

The offending dwarrows paled realising their mistake and stepped to the side allowing Sara and Anne to walk past them.

Sara and Anne quietly followed Thorin and Dis through the small group. They could feel curious eyes on them from every direction. The King's actions implied to all present that Sara and Anne were under the King's protection. Furthermore, the Princess's gesture of inviting Sara and Anne to follow, was significant also. It signified that these two dwarrows were special guests of the crown and should be regarded with the same respect. As disrespecting a crown guest was an act of disrespect to the crown itself.

After several scrutinising minutes, Sara and Anne were seated in the far side of the front row. The curve of the seating meant that Sara and Thorin were within sight of each other and likewise Anne and Fili within sight. While Anne and Fili made no attempt to hide the fact they were watching each other, Thorin and Sara did everything they could to avoid eye contact. They intently focused on conversations and those immediately around them, yet inevitably their eyes would betray them and would stray to the very person they were trying not to watch. However as chance would have it, they never caught the other looking.

Sara found herself admiring the handsome features of the King in the slightly darkened theatre against her better judgement. Meanwhile Thorin watched Sara and wondered why it was that he was so interested in this particular dwarrow. He couldn't help but admit to himself that she did look enticing in the light of the theatre, her skin was seemingly unblemished and her hair almost held a copper colour in the candlelight.

The murmurs of the theatre ceased when a dwarf sounded a horn which signalled the beginning of the Entertainment Night.

The Entertainment Night was essentially a talent contest, where the Princess was able to pick the winner. There was singing, music, acting and comedy. There were also some obscure acts which included tricks with an axe, fire play and even eating challenges.

When the crowd hated an act, they would throw things onto the stage in an effort to get them to exit. One poor dwarf was savagely ejected off stage when he tried to tell jokes including: "What do you call a chubby dwarf?"... "Low Fat" and "Why shouldn't you piss off a dwarf?"…. "Because he's got a short temper".

When the crowd loved an act you could tell because no sounds could be heard from the crowd.

Unintentionally, Sara found her gaze wandering from the act to that of the King curious to see his reaction. She was pleasantly surprised to see him laugh several times which then brought a smile to her face as well. It was nice to see him enjoying himself.

Before Sara knew it, the last act was about to start. It was a small dwarfling and he made his way on stage slowly. Once he was under the candlelight of the stage, both Sara and Thorin let out an audible gasp as the dwarfling was Bray. Both Sara and Thorin turned to look at each other wide eyed, both stunned and excited that young Bray was about to perform.

Bray looked so small on the stage. His eyes were looking at his feet and his hands were clasped together. Slowly he lifted his head making eye contact with the seats which surrounded him, cleared his throat nervously and started to sing. The crowd was instantly silent as young Bray sounded like a gift from Mahal himself with a voice that was almost too beautiful to be real.  
_  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Thorin's eyes widened instantly in recognition of the song. It was called Far Over the Misty Mountains, a song that held such significance in the dwarvian culture with the words about Erebor and the dragon, but also held such a personal significance as well. He had not sung it since the beginning of the quest to reclaim Erebor all those years ago and hearing it again brought a chill straight up his spine. It signified the suffering and hardships of his people, the struggle they went through collectively. But hearing it in this setting seemed to provide another dimension to the song; how far they had all come since.

_The dwarves of yore made mightly spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells._

Sara's mouth was agape as she listened to the song that was so ingrained in their culture. She had however never heard it sung through the mouth of an innocent babe. It almost made the song more haunting than it already was. The hairs on her arms and neck were standing on edge and she was frozen in place.

_For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

The entire crowd was hypnotised by young Bray as his voice waivered momentarily before continuing.

_On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

Listening to the song coming from Bray, Thorin was moved. He couldn't help but be transported back to the day that Smaug attacked and all the emotions he bottled up were rising to the surface.

_Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves,  
And harps of gold; where no man delves,  
There lay they long, and many a song,  
Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light._

At this point an emotional Sara looked across to Thorin and was surprised to witness tears silently rolling down his cheeks. What struck Sara most was the vulnerability Thorin was showing. His eyes glistened in the candlelight but they did not move from Bray. It was like the dwarfling had transported him to a time full of pain and anguish.

_The bells were ringing in the dale,  
And men looked up with faces pale,  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire,  
Laid low their towers and houses frail._

Sara didn't even realise but at this point she had tears silently rolling down her cheeks as she was also so moved by Bray singing the song, but also watching Thorin's tears. It made her heart break for him.

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon,  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom,  
They fled their hall to dying fall,  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

Thorin blinked once, as he had surrendered himself to all the emotions that this song held for him. Without even meaning too, his eyes drifted across to Sara who was watching him intently. As soon as their eyes connected it was as if time stood still and the rest of the world had disappeared. Thorin instantly saw that Sara too was overcome with emotion from the song. Instead of looking away from each other, they held each other's gaze in a silent understanding. They were without armour or mask. There was no pretence or distraction. No, in that moment, Sara and Thorin bared their souls. In that moment, both Sara and Thorin saw each other truly for the first time.

_Far over the misty mountains grim,  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim,  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him._

They continued to hold one another's gaze even after young Bray had finished singing. There was complete silence in the theatre for a few moments before everyone erupted in a loud applause. It was only then that Sara and Thorin broke eye contact and both stood up to join the crowd in appreciation for what the boy had delivered, wiping away their tears before they too joined in with the clapping.

Once the applause had quietened down, Dis stood up from her chair in a commanding fashion.

"Thank you for everyone who was come forward tonight and made our Entertainment Night such a success. I can however only award one winner, and I believe that this has been a standout performance. Please come forward Bray Longbeard, you are most definitely the winner".

Thorin and Sara stole one final glance at each other that night before they went their separate ways. They exchanged a small smile that lasted not a second, however the way they felt was indeed different. It was like something had irrevocably shifted between them and they both knew it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

One cannot underestimate the impact that a single moment can have. It only takes a moment to shatter expectations, defy belief or even unlock a heart.

That is what happened to Thorin, even if he was unable to comprehend exactly _what_ he was feeling and dared not speculate.

Thorin walked away from the Entertainment Night feeling light in his heart and with a bounce in his step. He didn't understand how or why, but he knew it was all to do with Sara. It all happened in the moment he stared into her hazel eyes and felt a real connection with the dwarrow. He could only hope that she had felt it too. If eyes really were the window to the soul, he had shown her his. It was a beautiful moment where his raw vulnerable emotions were on display and something in her eyes gave him everything that he needed. Normally he would have averted his gaze, closed up and masked his emotions. However something in her expressive hazel eyes gave him the courage and security to freely show her his emotions and vulnerabilities. Her eyes seemed to hold innocence, truth, courage, and strength, and now he couldn't stop thinking about them, or her for that matter.

Thorin now knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to spend some time alone with the dwarrowdam, not to unravel the mystery as was his original plan from the beginning. No, that plan was abandoned and unimportant. Now he just wanted to know her better, and perhaps, as Dis had suggested earlier, she might even see him for more than just a royal figurehead.

As such, he sat quietly and pondered.

* * *

Sara had finished her breakfast when she heard a loud knock on the door. She picked up the empty tray assuming it was the maid ready to collect it. Upon opening the door however she was met with a guard who held a letter with the royal seal.

Sara let out a sigh. _Great another invitation she thought to herself reluctantly. She hesitantly put down the empty tray and accepted the letter graciously. The guard stood there expectantly and Sara assumed that he awaited her answer to this invitation which was likely an order than an invitation given her status._

_Dear Azul Okri_

_If you are not otherwise engaged, I would ask for you to accompany me to the mines for a tour. Please let my guard know if you are available and I will organise for your escort to arrive post noon._

_Yours sincerely_

_Thorin_

Sara read the letter twice before she looked up at the guard who awaited her answer. She had expected an invitation from Princess Dis, as she was her guest after all. She had not anticipated an invitation from the King.

Sara cleared her throat before speaking "Can you please tell the King that I am not otherwise engaged and would be pleased to see the mines. Thank you".

She smiled at the guard who was satisfied with her answer and promptly left her doorway, presumably to tell Thorin her answer.

Sara shut her door and found herself leaning against it, head looking up at the ceiling, unsure what to think.

Truthfully, she had been caught off guard at the Entertainment Night seeing Thorin so very raw and real. It was as if seeing him in a new light had changed everything and stirred something within her. She was unsure exactly _what_ had changed. All she knew was that her heart fluttered at the thought of him and she had nervous energy at the thought of touring the mines with him.

However when thinking of Thorin she was in a constant battle with herself. The warmth in her gut acknowledged that she found him to be a handsome and well-built dwarf who possessed many characteristics that she liked. He was dutiful and responsible, despite his harsh demeanour he was thoughtful, caring and kind towards his people, and he was equally as gifted in a duel as he was playing a harp.

Yet the other part of her screamed. She should not like him and she should keep away. Firstly there was the matter of their stations in life, for he was the King and she was but a blacksmith, a craftsman and an artist. It was foolish to form any attachment to someone so obviously unattainable.

Then there was the matter of his actions he had taken whilst being King. He represented closed mindedness, ignorance and danger. He had created and enforced barbaric laws which had led to the merciless slaughter of innocent dragons. It was because of his laws that she was forced to live under a shroud of secrecy and in constant fear of being discovered, and under the constant fear of something happening to her beloved Raegan.

Then again, Sara couldn't help but acknowledge that the misguided laws had been created with the good intention of protecting his people from suffering.

She was in a thorough state of confusion and did not know what to think or feel. It was akin to being torn down the middle. Whatever direction her thoughts went, there was always a conflicting thought to counter it.

Sara took in a deep breath as the internal debate raging in her mind was exhausting her. She sat on the bed and rubbed her temples trying to dissipate the headache which she was sure was being exacerbated by her inner turmoil. _I only have to be here for 2 days at most_ Sara thought to herself. She reasoned that if she could just get through the next 2 days in Erebor she could go back to her life. Then she would be free to attend to what was really important: The darkness, the supposed danger facing her people and just how she was meant to remedy this through her Drakk Kazhunki abilities. Also she could finally see Raegan again and hopefully stop the headaches that were getting progressively more frequent.

Turning her attention to the matter of the day, Sara decided to prepare for the mine tour. She decided on a practical dark brown dress which was well suited to walk through the mines. She did not want to wear something that would show up the dirt and dust after all. She also decided to dress in a plain and conservative manner as she did not want to appear to misinterpret the King's intentions. After all, he was surely just playing the role of being a hospitable host on his sister's behalf.

Sara reasoned the King had seen her in work attire already, soot and all, so this dress, plain as it may be, would be an improvement.

* * *

Thorin walked to the guest wing and tried to abate the nervous tension by clenching and unclenching his hands. He had decided on escorting Sara himself instead of sending a guard. After all, that would guarantee more time in her presence.

He felt foolish as he could feel his nerves building up in anticipation_. I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain. I have faced goblins, orks, trolls and other hideous creatures. Why does a simple dwarrow cause my knees to shake? _he thought to himself.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Thorin stopped outside her door. He took one deep breath in, psyching himself up, before raising his hand and decisively knocking on her door. He stood anxiously waiting for what seemed like minutes however in reality it wouldn't have been more than a few seconds. He was about to knock again when he heard the door handle turn, and the door opened before him.

""Good day Miss Sara" Thorin spoke in his deep baratone voice which did not betray his nerves.

"Good day your majesty" Sara responded. Unsure of etiquette, Sara decided to fall back on formality and bowed her head accordingly.

Thorin then took Sara by surprise. He gently took her hand in his, lowered his head and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckle. His soft lips and surrounding facial hair barely touched her skin, yet sparks of electricity shot through both of them at the contact. They both paused.

Sara did her best to ignore how her pulse had just risen tenfold and the feeling of intense heat on her cheeks. She gently took back possession of her hand and looked at the dwarf before her wide eyed and bewildered, unsure how to process his actions.

"Please call me Thorin" he spoke breathlessly with a sense of urgency, as if it was the most important request he had made that day.

"Thorin" Sara smiled timidly as she spoke his name. She had said his name before, yet this time it seemed to feel different on her tongue, and it certainly sounded different to Thorin. .

The practical side to Sara then switched on and she briskly turned around and shut the door behind her.

Thorin too was feeling unsure of himself, and could feel the awkward stalemate his impromptu greeting had caused and decided change subject.

"Come, let me show you the mines of Erebor" he said with an almost authoritative tone having regained his composure.

Thorin started to walk and Sara fell into step with him.

It was a long walk to the mines from the guest chambers, and now moving, Sara and Thorin conquered their awkwardness with surprising ease.

"So how are you enjoying your stay in Erebor?" Thorin questioned.

"I am finding it interesting. It is so different compared to what I am used too" she mused.

"Yes I imagine there are huge differences between being in your cottage and under the mountain". Thorin thought of the quaint little cottage in the middle of nowhere, not a soul to be seen for miles. It was quite the contrast to the busy Erebor he was accustomed too.

"There are too many differences to list" Sara chucked to herself.

They walked wordlessly for a bit longer before Thorin decided to break the silence.

"So do you_ like_ Erebor?" Thorin questioned with a hint of insecurity in his voice.

"Very much so. Everything is on such a grand scale here. Beautiful craftsmanship can be found everywhere" Sara gestured around her "I find it rather inspiring to be honest".

Thorin hummed in agreement as he looked around, eyeing the stonemasonry on the pillars they were walking past.

They continued walking in a comfortable silence and before long reached the mouth of the mine had a small entrance next to the forge. It was a hub of activity with dwarfs pushing mine carts full of precious gems and metals that had just been dug up.

A mine cart was stationed at the front which was clearly there specifically for Thorin and Sara. Thorin helped Sara into the small cart before stepping in after her. He used the lever and pushed and pulled it up and down to build up the cart's slow momentum. The deeper they ventured towards the heart of the mines, the hotter the air became.

Both Thorin and Sara tried their best to ignore the close proximity they were from one another, as the carts were not built for spacious travel. The bumpy road seemed to make them accidently bump into each other which did not help them in this quest of personal space.

It took a few minutes before the cart left the narrow mineshaft and reached a large cavern. There were large stalagmites and stalactites. The walls sparkled and were littered with unclaimed precious stones and metals.

Sara looked on in wonder at the beauty of the cavern.

"I am truly honoured to be a guest. Thank you" she said as she looked around in awe.

"It is truly my pleasure. You are, after all, the Princess's favourite artist". There was a playful tone in Thorin's voice.

Sara blushed and there was a pregnant pause.

"I must confess that I do not really understand art" Thorin admitted sheepishly.

"Well I did once describe you are being foolish and defective. Perhaps I was not that far off the mark ey?" Sara joked before she mentally slapped herself for bringing this up.

"Perhaps" Thorin chuckled to himself now wearing a smile before he continued "Perhaps you can explain to me what you like about it".

"Well" Sara started, willing the red that was surely on her cheeks to dissipate. "Jewels, as beautiful as they may be, are only really enjoyed by the privileged"

Thorin looked on silently with a twinkle in his eye and gestured for Sara to continue her thought. "Whereas art can be enjoyed by anyone".

It was a simple explanation but it seemed to fit perfectly.

Thorin showed Sara around some of the other caverns which all seemed to harbour one main type of gem each. There was a ruby cavern, an emerald cavern, a diamond cavern, and an sapphire cavern.

Sara was particularly taken aback by the sapphire cavern, as the blue stone had always been her favourite since being a little girl.

"I see we have found your preference" Thorin observed.

"Indeed you have" she gushed, looking wide eyed at the stunning blue gems which seemed to line the walls.

***  
The time in the mines seemed to pass all too quickly. Conversation now seemed to flow freely and comfortably as if they had known each other for years. They joked and laughed. Both seemed to have forgotten who they were, the King was just Thorin and the Drakk Kazhunki was just Sara.

They had now moved out of the mine cart and were walking inside one of the caverns now. Sara brushed her hands along the walls of the mine, admiring the gems poking out of the stone and earth.

Sara listened attentively as Thorin went into great detail explaining what precious metal or gem was found where. He also spoke of how he had worked to ensure the dwarvian prosperity for years to come with future mining strategies. There was no doubt he had a keen intellect.

Thorin's pride of Erebor was also evident to Sara, and she couldn't help but find it rather cute. Yes _cute_. She would have never thought of describing the King as cute, yet here she was thinking just that. Describing any dwarf as cute would likely result in a swift knock to the head. Thorin after all had every right to be proud of Erebor, and everything that had been accomplished. However Sara could see that this pride wasn't in himself, but more of the homeland itself and his people.

Thinking about Thorin being cute again, Sara couldn't help but smirk, imagining his reaction to such a description. This expression was not lost on Thorin who stopped mid-sentence wondering what had amused the dwarrow so.

"What?" Thorin questioned

"What do you mean what?" Sara spoke through an attempted straight face.

"What is so amusing" He regarded her with furrowed eyebrows, no idea what could possibly be funny.

"Honestly?" Sara narrowed her eyes, feeling the strange urge to tease the King.

"Of course"

"I was just thinking that you are rather _cute_ when you talk about Erebor" Sara spoke quickly and covered her mouth, unable to believe she had just said what she had said.

"Cute?" Thorin deadpanned

"Yes.. Cute" Sara said affirmatively. With that she turned on her heel and walked away from him with a smug expression on her face.

Thorin stood halted on the spot. His emotions were somewhere between insulted and confused. He stroked his beard and muttering the word "_cute_" several times over in disbelief. He felt somehow emasculated or as if someone had just kicked him square in the sprouts. Yet he still willingly followed the dwarrow before him.

* * *

After the mine tour, Sara and Thorin walked back to the guest quarters. They transitioned from easy conversation to a comfortable silence. They walked close enough that every so often their shoulders would brush against the others, or a hand would accidently make contact. The contact was charged and neither made a move to increase it nor move away.

However when Sara's chamber door was in sight, there was the unwelcome realisation that their time together was about to end.

"Thank you for the tour" She looked up at his bewitching blue eyes and then coyly looked back at the ground.

"You are very welcome" he said, already feeling bereft at the thought of walking away and took a step closer. Sara didn't notice this as she was very focused on a pebble on the ground.

Thorin slowly reached out and lifted Sara's chin with his index finger, lifting her hazel eyes so she was looking directly at him, and gently brushed her cheek with his large thumb pad.

Sara momentarily closed her eyes relishing in his soft touch.

"Sara?" Thorin spoke in the most delicious whisper.

Sara opened her eyes, gazing up at him, not sure what to say. She was too distracted by the internal fireworks that were going off just from his light caress of her face.

Thorin leant in towards Sara and spoke so softly and so closely to her ear that his warm breath could be felt radiating down her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine and the hairs on her neck to stand on end. "Are you attending the Ball tomorrow night?".

Sara didn't move as she felt her breath hitch. She closed her eyes and responded quietly "I am".

"Save me a dance" he whispered before he stepped back from her and walked away.

* * *

**THINGS ARE GETTING EXCITING - PLEASE R AND R.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok we have the longest chapter so far! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed. It means a lot. **

**I am particularly attached to this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts. **

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

It was morning under the mountain and after Sara's close encounter with the King the previous night, she was left feeling more confused than ever. Sara had convinced herself that he was taking her for the tour of the mines as a polite courtesy. Despite moments during the tour when she felt there was something else in his eyes, she remained stubborn in her mindset. _He was the King after all, what would he possibly want with the likes of her. After all, she was plain, unrefined and poor compared to the dwarrowdams in the court of Erebor._

Sara did concede that she had enjoyed his company immensely. He was a smart, genuine and thoughtful dwarf. _Who knew that the King under the Mountain even had a sense of humour _she mused to herself. _Not to mention he was rather fun to tease_ she thought back to the moment she called him cute. In the end Sara rationalised to herself that he probably just viewed her as a friendly acquaintance.

However the thought of his farewell at the chamber door had left Sara with gooseflesh all over and a heart beating wildly. His proximity to her person had caused her body betray her mind in every sense. His words now played on her mind too. Every time she closed her eyes she could hear the words _"save me a dance'_ in that deep velvety whisper over and over again. Even now, the morning after, the memory of those words had an effect.

The strong effect that the King had on Sara was a source of angst. In the past, there had always been a practicality in Sara's desires. She desired to be a blacksmith and craft metal, to satisfy both her creativity and also her need for a reliable income. Yet there was nothing practical about what she was feeling for the King…for Thorin. She supposed that it was the allure of the unattainable and the forbidden. As there was no denying it anymore, she desired him against her better judgement. It was a dead end desire that was destined to be locked away secretly and never eventuate. For even if he was somehow attainable, and the difference in social status hypothetically overcome, he would still be forbidden. For she was a Drakk Kazhunki, and he had dragon blood on his hands. They were like oil and water, too different in their make-up, destined to never truly blend.

Sara decided to push her inner turmoil to the side, remembering she just had to survive the ball and then she was free to leave Erebor the following day. With a determined mindset, she left her chambers and made her way to Mariel's dress shop. She hoped that the dress which had been promised would be suitable for her and not draw too much unwanted attention.

* * *

Upon walking into the dress shop, Sara was immediately greeted by Mariel who ushered into the back of the store and into a small change room.

"Here" Mariel said, as she hastily passed through some very refined looking undergarments.

Sara looked at her questioningly.

"Well you don't expect me to provide you with a dress, and not with appropriate undergarments?" Mariel chided before continuing "Let me know once you have changed and I shall pass through your dress".

Sara did her best to change quickly, however she couldn't help but admire the soft silken white fabric of the petticoats. She slipped the petticoats over her head and the fabric fell lightly around her curves. She looked in the mirror, admired the undergarment, and wondered _'If this was the undergarment, what would the dress be like'._

Sara cleared her throat before calling out from the change room "I'm ready".

Mariel pried her head through the curtains, not worrying about the maiden's modesty towards being seen in such a state. She nodded her head scrutinising Sara, before passing her the blue dress she had painstakingly made.

Sara put the dress on with Mariel's help. Once directed to do so, she spun around to see herself in the mirror.

Sara's jaw was slightly agape upon sight of herself in the mirror. This was not just a dress, this was a gown, and wearing it, she looked almost unrecognisable.

"What do you think?" the seamstress eagerly asked.

After some moments, Sara responded. "Beautiful does not seem like a big enough word".

The dress was made out of the royal blue satin material that Sara had picked out previously. It had a fitted bodice with lace sleeves and an open v neckline. The skirt was full in length and perfectly accentuated her curvy figure. There were tiny silver beads and crystals that had been sewn into the fabric of the skirt and looked like stars in the night sky when they caught the light. It was truly a sight to behold.

Sara also was surprised at how well the dress fit and how comfortable she felt. Then again, she reasoned to herself that she had never had a bespoke dress made.

Mariel stood behind Sara, looking over her shoulder, clearly pleased with her handiwork.

"Yes I think this will do" Mariel said happily before realising she had forgotten something "Oh wait here a moment, I have one finishing touch".

Sara waited a moment before Mariel came back into the change room with a delicate headpiece which looked to be crafted from the very same small silver beads and crystals which were on her skirt. Mariel came in front of Sara and fastened the delicate headpiece to her head. Looking in the mirror the headpiece looked like a thin line of silver and crystal and it brought the outfit together perfectly.

"There you go. Perfect" Mariel commented with a motherly smile on her face.

"I do not know what to say" Sara said, still in disbelief at the beauty of the dress.

"Do not say anything. This is my way of repaying you for returning my son to me. Besides I should think that you shall catch the eye of every red blooded dwarf in the room tonight" Mariel said and winked knowingly.

Sara blanched.

Later that day Sara readied herself for the ball with Anne who coincidently was also invited as a guest of the crown.

Anne insisted that before the pair ready themselves, they first bathe in flower scented water. As it was such a coo to be invited to such an event, Anne was determined that everything would be perfect. They scrubbed their skin with soaps, applied special ointments to their faces which improved their complexion and combed a conditioner through their hair to ensure its shine and silkiness.

Sara spent a tedious amount of time helping Anne decide which dress was best suited for the occasion. Anne's instinct was to go for an overstated deep red dress which showed off the depths of her 'assets', however Sara convinced her otherwise. She did this on the basis that as Anne was a guest of the crown it would be unwise to stand out too much. In the end they agreed upon an effortlessly elegant lilac coloured dress. It had silver ribbon trimmings, a slightly deep neckline and ruffled fabric cascading down the skirt.

Sara and Anne also spent much time on each-others braids. Sara put Anne's golden hair in a half updo with a series of intricate braids wrapped around the bun at the back of her head. She allowed the lower half of Anne's hair to fall in natural ringlets which framed her face perfectly.

Meanwhile Anne styled Sara's hair so it was up in multiple elaborate braids which were intertwined with not one loose hair to be seen. Then at the front of her head, the delicate headpiece was placed so it sat comfortably just behind her ears like a headband, providing the perfect finishing touch.

* * *

The ball was held in the Great Hall of Thrain.

Anne and Sara walked through countless passages and down many long stairways towards the Great Hall of Thrain which was located at the lowest chamber of the Mountain. Once they reached the final staircase that led into the Great Hall, Sara gasped at just how vast the room was. Considering Sara thought the Great Chamber of Thror was impressive at the beginning of the week, this room completely overshadowed it in comparison. It seemed to span endlessly and had a ceiling which was easily 100 feet high.

The Great Hall of Thrain had an immense history attached to it. It was initially the throne room for King Thrain I, and became a treasury of sorts when Thror succumbed to gold sickness and hoarded all the kingdom's treasure as close to his throne as possible. Most infamously the hall had served as the lair for the dragon Smaug during his control over the Mountain. Now, some 50 years after the dragon's reign of terror had ended, the room had been transformed into a room for grand functions.

After the battle of five armies, Thorin ensured that the restorations of the Great Hall of Thrain paid homage to the history. Original structures and stone carvings which were damaged were restored rather than replaced. There was a sized tapestry which listed every dwarf who was killed during the original attack on Erebor and also paid homage to those who helped to reclaim the mountain. It was also designed to remind all who entered what the true price of gold sickness was, for the Great Hall of Thrain was the one room in all of Erebor without a spec of gold in its makeup.

Despite being in the deepest chamber the Hall was surprisingly well lit. Along the boundary of the Grant Hall were hundreds of candle stands which provided light to the room.

Alongside the walls there were long tables and at the front of the room was a slightly smaller table which was reserved for the King, Nobles and those in the crown's inner circle. It was arranged in such a way that the King had the vantage point of being able to overlook the entire gathering when seated. In the middle of the tables was a vast dancefloor and also a musicians stage with a drummer and several fiddle, viol and flute players.

The ball was already in full spender with many dwarves already eating, drinking and dancing. Sara and Anne slowly made their way down the stairs taking in the atmosphere. Upon getting to the bottom of the stairway a maid graciously passed the two dwarrowdams a full chalice of sweet mead each. The golden liquid rolled down their throats like liquid honey. Smiling at each other, they proceeded to enjoy the occasion.

Sara's eyes dared not search the crowd for Thorin for she feared her cheeks would redden at the mere sight of him. _'Save me a dance'_ his voice repeated in her head and she got chills.

Thorin had been making polite conversation with a distinguished trade partner at the far side of the room when something, or more to the point, someone, caught his attention at the top of the staircase. He felt like his breath had been knocked out of his chest as he stared wide eyed at her. Previously he had never been extraordinarily moved by her appearance, but by the grace of Mahal, the dwarrow looked a sight to behold. As she and her friend made their way down the staircase, his eyes widened just how amazing she looked. The dress she wore seemed to amplify every curve of her body perfectly. The colour of the dress, Thorin gulped, was his favourite shade of blue. The rich royal blue seemed to make her skin look impossibly fair and contrast perfectly with her light brown hair. He knew he was in trouble tonight, and like a moth to a flame, he cut off his trade partner mid-sentence, excused himself and went to seek out the company of Sara.

Being the King and all, everyone wanted to talk to him. Thorin did his best to be dutiful to the guests and excused himself from conversations as quickly as they began. However by the time he had gotten close to Sara and her friend, his nephews had already taken it upon themselves to entertain the dwarrows. So instead he stood patently talking to one of the loyal clansmen and quietly observed her from behind the rim of his chalice.

Thorin had enjoyed his time with Sara the day before immensely. He found it refreshing to talk to a dwarrow other than his sister who seemed to be genuinely interested in Erebor's affairs and his plans for the future. Other dwarrow's would bat their eyes at him, smile and nod to everything he would say, and not contribute one independent thought to the conversation. Sara was relatively young but she was also wise beyond her years. She was quietly confident in her opinions and actively challenged him when she did not agree, all the while still providing thoughtful insight. She also had a quiet humour about her that made him laugh on several occasions. This was no mean feat, as it meant that she was able to make him feel comfortable enough to relax and let his guard down. To just be himself.

Then there was the physical attraction. At first Thorin thought that it may just be one sided, but as he noticed the subtle quiver of her voice, the darkening of her hazel eyes or the red of her cheek every time they touched, he knew that she was just as effected by him, as he was by her.

No dwarrow had ever caused such a fire to ignite within Thorin until now. Yesterday being near her was like the sweetest drug and the most fierce temptation all at the same time. Every time they touched, even accidental bumps and brushes, Thorin felt like his body was full of charged lightening. Even a look in her complex hazel eyes or the sound of her sweet laughter was enough to send delicious sensations through his body.

As he pondered this, he couldn't help but clench his fists in jealousy as he watched Kili now take Sara's hand and lead her to the dancefloor.

* * *

Both Sara and Anne were whirled around the dancefloor at a fast pace by their dance partners which matched the fast pace of the music. Fili was less slightly less exuberant in his dancing with Anne, and after a while he guided her off the dancefloor and to a table to partake in more food and drink.

Sara watched Anne from afar while dancing and couldn't help but smile.

"My brother is rather taken with your friend" Kili observed.

"Indeed" Sara said, not wanting to give away that the feeling was well and truly mutual.

Now both Kili and Sara watched from afar as Anne and Fili seemed to be thoroughly enjoying one another's company.

They continued to dance exuberantly until the song ended and everyone on the dancefloor clapped and stomped their feet in appreciation for the good music.

Sara was lost in stomping her feet and clapping when she saw none other but Thorin approach Kili from behind and tap him on the shoulder indicating he wanted to take his place. He was wearing formal attire and a fur overcoat which made his already broad shoulders seem even bigger. His dark long hair was smoothly groomed and his beard tremendous. He looked handsome and Sara hoped it wasn't obvious what her thoughts were. She could practically feel her cheeks burning red.

With the presence of Thorin, Kili quickly excused himself and found himself another unsuspecting dwarrow to dance with.

"I believe you have a dance saved for me" Thorin said as he took Sara's hand in his own, his piercing blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"I never agreed to anything… However I would be honoured to dance with you" Sara said with a cheeky smile_. She had seen this coming after all, what harm could a few dances possibly do_ Sara thought to herself feeling rather light hearted.

As if on cue, the music started again, however this time the pace of the music was slightly slower. Thorin took Sara in his arms expertly guiding her around the dancefloor. Before they did a full circuit of the dancefloor together Thorin leaned down and grazed his lips so very close to the shell of Sara's ear "You will find that the honour is all mine Azul Okri".

Sara blushed and tried to keep the butterflies that were wild in her stomach at bay.  
She was sure that her dancing was poor considering she had not had lessons since she was young, and was struggling to remember what to do as her dance partner was innately distracting. For his hold on her was strong yet tender. His movements were decisive, yet fluid. His body hard yet supple. His body heat, a furnace yet one she would gladly be scorched by.

Thorin could feel the slight tension in Sara's upper body and did his best to put her at ease. He could tell that she had not had much practice at dancing, but found her slight awkwardness endearing. As such, he led her around the floor slowly, allowing her to adjust. Gradually she relaxed in his arms, grew in confidence and just enjoyed herself.

When Thorin looked down at Sara, he couldn't help but notice tiny details he had never seen before. Her eyes were hazel but in some lights there was a definite shade of green in them. Her hair was not just light brown, but held a hint of blond and a hint of red.

To any outsider they danced and twirled with ease as if they had been partners for years. The fact that the King was paying particular attention to this dwarrow had caught everyone's attention and there were many jealous eyes watching as the pair danced. Yet for Sara and Thorin, everyone else seemed to fade into the background.

The longer Sara and Thorin danced together, they longer they wanted to dance. Every time a song finished and they broke apart, they both felt bereft at not being in each other's arms. What could not be denied was that they had fun. Sara shared quite quips and observations with Thorin which made stifle laughter a few times. It could be argued that the ale and the mead had helped this along, however neither cared.

Before they knew it, it was almost the end of the ball and it was time for the final dance.

Thorin whispered into Sara's ear huskily "Please be my last dance this night".

Sara nodded, her hazel eyes searching Thorin's face. Suddenly the light hearted feelings she had only moments ago were gone. The overwhelming conflict of her feelings had returned twofold, along with the sad realisation that this could very well be their last interaction ever. However Sara didn't want to waste this moment so she decided to try and ignore every reason why this wouldn't work, to ignore the multitude of conflicts and pressures in her head and for once not overthink things. She would just enjoy her last dance.

The music began to play, and this time it was a slow tune. Thorin took Sara in his arms and never wanted to let her go. His fingers lightly stroked her back in time with the music as they slowly danced around the floor in a sea full of other couples. He leant down and inhaled her delicious flowery scent, closing his eyes and wanting to memorise this feeling forever.

Sara took a shuddered breath trying to keep all her emotions at bay. So she closed her eyes, moved slightly closer into him and rested her head lightly on his strong chest, willing herself to just enjoy the moment. If anyone was looking closely they would have seen a single silent tear roll down her cheek.

They swayed slowly, lost in the moment and allowed the music to flow through them.

Upon the conclusion of the dance they broke apart and Thorin knew it was time.

Sara looked up at Thorin and noticed that his face had now turned serious.

"Sara I would ask you to walk with me" he said in a no nonsense voice.

They made their way through the crowd and Thorin led her to an obscure narrow passageway in silence. Sara had no idea where he was leading her but was getting increasingly nervous with every step. They walked for a few minutes before they were met by a door. Thorin opened it, and the night sky was revealed. Thorin had taken Sara into one of the secret passageways of Erebor. .

He held the door open and Sara walked through it. They stood in silence for a moment looking out at the moonlit sky.

From the silence Thorin spoke, arms behind his back, posture tall. "After the battle of five armies I was fatally wounded" he began.

Sara looked at him confused. Fatally? she thought to herself.

"However it must have been Mahal's will for me to live as the great wizard Gandalf brought me back to life with his magic, giving me a renewed life force. There are only a handful of dwarves who know this truth".

"Why are you telling me this?" Sara questioned uneasily with no idea where this conversation was going.

"After that day, I vowed to take full advantage of the second chance which had been bestowed upon me and have no regrets. This is why I have brought you here".

He turned and looked at her meaningfully, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"I must confess that I am not well versed with affairs of the heart" he began.

"Thorin" Sara said worriedly. In an effort to halt his words, her hand extended to touch his chest. However instead of taking this as a signal to stop, Thorin placed his right hand on top of hers (which coincidently was right above his heart) and linked his fingers with hers.

"Sara, without even trying, you have disarmed me like no other".

Sara felt like all the air had been knocked out of her lungs as she looked into his beautiful crystal eyes in the light of the moon.

He leant in closer, his lips deliciously close to her ear. "I beg of you, stop me now if my advances are unwelcome and unwanted".

Sara was unable to respond to his words, her mind racing in every direction in panic.

He drew back slightly so he could see her better, cupped her face with his large hand, his thumb pad lightly stroking her cheek reverently. Unintentionally, Sara leaned into his touch subconsciously, momentarily relishing the soothing feeling of his warm tender touch.

"You… Are…. Stunning" he punctuated each word as slowly his lips descended upon hers.

_I cannot do this_ Sara inwardly screamed to herself yet in her heart it felt so right that she could not bring herself to put a stop to it.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss and it was like explosions of fire. Neither party could comprehend that this was actually real, both mesmerised in this surreal moment. As they slowly parted, a tingling sensation radiated from their lips.

Breathlessly Thorin drew back to speak. "Sara I bid that you allow me to court you properly".

With that he reached into his pocket and presented her with a small silver bead which held a tiny sapphire in the palm of his hand. Thorin looked down at her, his blue eyes smouldering with passion, silently and simultaneously disclosing all the feelings erupting inside of him in that moment. Desperately expressing what he could not articulate.

From Sara's perspective it was as if someone had thrown cold icy water right over her head and she was brought back to the gravity of the situation and enormity his request. _This was impossible and could not happen. He would never say or do these things if he knew the truth.  
_  
Sara was unable to move, breath, even think. In one instant she had an internal cyclone of emotions were spiralling out of control within her. She could feel the colour draining from her face. She actually felt nauseous. She did her best to take slow deep breaths allowing her mind to catch up.

Feeling utterly overwhelmed by her emotions Sara did the only thing she felt she could do in the moment. She took a step back from Thorin who was already looking heartbroken by her subtle retreat, searching her face for answers..

Tears glistened from her hazel eyes she spoke softly "I am so sorry Thorin…but I cannot".

And she ran.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you everyone for your feedback! Things are certainly intensifying from here. Please R and R.

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

Sara ran down the dark passageway as if her life depended upon it. She could hear Thorin bellowing her name from behind her, her name seemed to echo endlessly. There was also the sound of heavy footsteps trailing her own however because of the echoing sounds and confusing acoustics she was unable to judge just how close the footsteps were. The storm of emotion within Sara coupled with her anxiety seemed to give her greater speed than usual, not unlike prey fleeing a predator.

Sara was not sure if Thorin sounded more angry or desperate, however she had no intention of finding out. So she continued to run as quickly as her dress would allow. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as she ran, however this did not slow her.

She came to the mouth of the secret passageway and quickly entered the Great Hall, quickly wiping her tears away. There were still many dwarves there, so she had to manoeuvre herself through the crowd as quickly as she could. She had to get away.

Holding her skirts, Sara ran up the staircase as best she could, taking two steps at a time. Surrounding dwarfs looked at her questioningly but none stopped her. Once at the top of the entrance to the Great Hall, she quickly glanced behind her. What she saw caused her heart to ache. Thorin was standing at the mouth of the secret passageway just staring up at her, his hair dishevelled and face grim. Even from this distance Sara could see the hurt in his demeanour. Not taking too much time to look at him further, she quickly turned and continued at her frantic pace. She dared not look back again.

Upon returning to her chamber, Sara locked her door ensuring she would not be disturbed. She then quickly changed from her dress to a pair of trousers, a shirt and a cardigan. She pulled her hair out of its complicated braids and settled for a simple plait. She proceeded to throw open her bag and pile all her clothes and belongings inside haphazardly.

Sara then drew out a quill and ink and penned a short message to Dis and another to Anne. She rolled them up and sealed them with wax before tucking them in the deep pocket of her cardigan. Determined not to stay a moment longer under the Mountain, Sara picked up her bag and left her room.

Despite starting to feel rather tired from the physical exertion of running up so many stairs she continued on, as Sara did not want to slow down until she was clear of Erebor…clear of him.

Sara reached the darkened Erebor stables and located her pony and wagon. Despite it being dark she was able to secure the wagon to the pony with ease. She placed her bag and supplies in the back of the wagon, sat in the front and clucked for her pony to walk on.

The sound of the pony hoofs hitting the cobbled road seemed so much louder in the quiet of the night. The main road in Erebor was eerily deserted, and the only other noise that could be heard was the sound of the water from the river than ran alongside it.

Upon reaching the gates, the guards stopped Sara before opening the gates. "Why are you leaving at such a time Miss?" one guard said gruffly.

"My business is private, however I do ask that you organise for these to be delivered"

Sara passed the guard the two scrolls and waited patiently as he scrutinised her.

"It is unusual to allow a dwarrowdam to leave the mountain unaccompanied, let alone in the dead of night" another guard stated.

"Well, how fortunate it is that I am not a usual dwarrow". Sara said through gritted teeth. Her patience was wearing thin now and she started to become paranoid that Thorin would somehow catch up and stop her from leaving.

"Who is responsible for you?" the same guard questioned, still disbelieving any dwarrowdam would be allowed to travel at night alone.

"Sir I am very much responsible for myself, now kindly let me pass or I shall be forced to take his up with the Princess" she said with the pretence of importance in her voice.

"Oh and how would you know the Princess?" the guard said scrutinising her appearance, clearly thinking that because of her plain clothes she was lying about her acquaintance with the Princess.

"I will have you know I am her special guest. She will be displeased to hear her guards have delayed my travels. My name is Sara, check that list of yours and see for yourself. I crafted a birthday gift for her on behalf of the King".

The guard turned his back to her and picked up the list, scrolling down until he saw her name.

"I beg my pardon miss" he practically spat out the apology as he stepped back and opened the gates.

As Sara clucked on her pony again and went through the oversized gates she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that she was out of Erebor and on her way home.

With the adrenaline now slowly dissipating, Sara was well and truly physically exhausted.

Emotionally however Sara was far worse. She felt extremely foolish for having let her feelings cloud her better judgement and for allowing this to get so out of control. Raegan had been right, Thorin was dangerous. He was dangerous, but just not limited to the reasons that her dragon believed. She should have never gone anywhere near Thorin in the first place. She should have never allowed herself to become emotionally attached to him, albeit unwittingly. She should have been smarter.

It was one matter to experience unrequited feelings and dance metaphorically with the forbidden attraction, she had been able to deal with that. Yet it seemed entirely more cruel that her feelings were reciprocated yet just as impossible.

Never in her wildest dreams did Sara expect that her feelings would be reciprocated. She thought what she was indulging in was harmless and completely one sided, that the only one at risk of harm was herself. However Sara's mind went straight to all the tiny moments when Thorin had treated her tenderly, if she had been objective she would have seen that it was not one sided for quite some time. She thought of so many instances: when he had wrapped her burnt hand so tenderly those moons ago; the now recognisable smirk on his face when she had spoken of Aken Shieldo at the challenge; when he saved her from falling off the ladder in the Library; the way he looked at her when he played the harp; when he had sent her a hot cocoa; their emotional moment from afar at the entertainment night; all the innocent touches and looks during the mine tour; and of course the dance and the kiss.

That kiss...It had been Sara's first kiss and it was more intoxicating than she could have dreamed. However now she felt it would haunt her forever.

Sara shuddered, closed her eyes, expelling more painful tears as she did so.

Sara knew that she had indulged in something that could never be, and now she was paying the ultimate price. For Sara had done the one thing she never wanted to do.  
She had been forced to hurt him, and it was almost like she wounded herself in the process.

Sara could not quantify the hurt that flashed across his handsome features when she had rejected his offer, and her heart felt heavier than ever. It felt as if her heart was bound to a heavy boulder and she was sinking helplessly along with it.

In an uncomplicated world, Sara would have gladly accepted his offer. She would have loved that more than anything, for Sara knew she had feelings for the dwarf King like she had never experienced before. Despite everything, even now, a small part of her soul felt was selfishly happy that he had reciprocated her feelings. Yet she knew that she could not be with him without betraying everything that she was and chastised herself for the selfishness of her soul for relishing in any of this.

Then like the taste of a fruit which promised sweetness but was in fact as bitter as lemon Sara reminded herself that Thorin's feelings were not legitimate. He did not know who she truly was, that he would never have these feelings if he knew the truth.

Now as her pony trotted down the moonlit path, Sara finally gave in and allowed herself to break down into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

The next morning Thorin had no intention of leaving his chambers. He sat solemnly on the edge of his bed, a broken dwarf, wondering where it all went so wrong. Had he read her right? Were his feelings misplaced? What were the reasons for her dramatic rejection of him? All these questions seemed to burn his heart like hot metal on flesh.

He thought back to his time with the dwarrow and felt choked up. He could remember all these tiny moments: when he first met her and she had bravely put him in his royal place for insulting her art; when he had visited her cottage and wrapped the burn on her small yet strong hand; when he had purposely ensured she got drunk at the banquet and he later felt guilty as she was so seemingly innocent; when they had escorted Bray back to his mother together and enjoyed their first truly civil conversation; the moment he silently opened himself to her at the entertainment night the tour of the mines; and of course the night before. _How could he be so wrong about something that felt so right _Thorin painfully pondered.

However as he sat there, despite feeling heartbroken, he was certain of his feelings for the dwarrowdam and decided that he would not just give up. He was Thorin Oakenshield after all. He had fought all his life for so many things, it was time to put up a fight for Sara's heart.

Just has he came to this resolution, there was a knock on his chamber door.

He opened it to find his sister standing before him with a letter in her hands.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Good morning sister, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"What happened?" Dis stated in a no nonsense fashion as she brushed past him in the doorway and sat in his chair.

"What do you mean what happened?" he said impatiently scowling at her.

"With my guest, Miss Sara. What happened?" Dis said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why?" Thorin spoke looking at the floor now, not wanting his perceptive sister to see the hurt that he was sure still resided in his eyes.

"Because this letter is from her. She left Erebor last night". Dis waved the letter dramatically.

Thorin's eyes widened at the revelation. He felt an uncomfortable mixture of anger, sadness and concern all at one. He was angry that she had left him, sad that she felt the need to leave, and concerned for her safely. Such an act was brazen at best, suicidal at worst. Either way, the dwarrow clearly had no regard for her own safety.

"What did she say?" Thorin said through gritted teeth, now pacing back and forth along the wall of his chamber.

"She thanked me for inviting her to Erebor and for my hospitality. She wished me a happy birthday and apologised for leaving so suddenly and not saying goodbye in person".

Dis paused uncomfortably.

"Go on" Thorin spat impatiently.

"Specifically asked me to apologise to you on her behalf. She asked me to tell you that she is honoured to have met your acquaintance and that her decision is for the best".

Thorin was now pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Then he stopped abruptly.

Dis did not speak but looked at her brother questioningly.

"I must apologise but I will not be seeing you again today… I must go after Sara".

With that Thorin picked up his travelling coat and left his chambers with his long fur coat bellowing after him.

* * *

Sara had returned home mid-morning. She was physically and emotionally exhausted yet the tears just kept coming. So after she put away the pony, she entered her cottage and curled up in a ball on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sara woke up she had a terrible headache and felt numb. She was not sure how long she had slept for, however it must have been most of the day as she could see the sun descending behind the tree lined horizon through the window. The only thing that Sara could think to do now was to call Raegan. Surely that would bring her come comfort.

Sara closed her eyes and willed herself to concentrate, channelling her Drakk Kazhunki abilities she was able to connect with Raegan.

"Raegan I am home. Please come see me" she whispered in her mind.

Raegan straight away could feel the turmoil in Sara's voice and did not hesitate.

"I shall fly to your place now. I should be there shortly". Raegan did not know what was wrong but instantly felt protective.

"Thankyou" Sara softly replied.

Snapping out of the connection, Sara moved to sit outside.

She stared blankly in the distance almost in a trance for some time until she heard the familiar sound of large wings beating against the air and causing the trees to shudder in response.

She stood up in a hurry and ran out to the clearing in front behind her house. She had never been so glad to see Raegan.

Raegan stood tall initially after landing, but lowered her head and neck so she was face to face with Sara. The dragon narrowed her large yellow eyes and regarded the dwarrow before speaking.

"Come, you have much to tell me about your stay at Erebor" Ragan said with an almost maternal edge to her voice. She could sense the exhaustion and high emotion almost radiating from Sara.

Sara nodded, she had little energy for anything else.

Raegan lowered herself and allowed Sara to climb on her back. Sara took comfort as she wrapped her small arms around the dragon's scales which were smooth yet deceivingly warm. It felt like she was recharging herself just through the contact with the dragon.

Once satisfied that Sara was secure, Raegan extended her broad wingspan, flapped them a few times before she took flight.

Sara thought that the she had reached the peak of her troubles in Erebor, however she could not be more wrong. For what Sara and Raegan did not realise was that a certain dwarf King had just bared witness to everything.

* * *

**Cue dramatic music!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all, firstly we have hit over 100 reviews. Woohoo! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming as i love to hear your thoughts and feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter - eek!

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

Thorin travelled as quickly as he could from Erebor to the outskirts of Dale on the presumption that Sara had returned to her secluded home. He had travelled unaccompanied on purpose. This was a journey of a dwarf who was following his heart, not as the King on official business. However despite not being in the company of another dwarf, he was not alone. He had his reliable pony under saddle and a messenger raven which flew ahead of him. The raven was a safety net of sorts and would allow him to send a message back to Erebor or to the Dale outpost should the need arise.

Throughout the journey which took the better part of a day, Thorin reflected on the events from the previous night and tried to understand where things went so wrong. The night had gone perfectly in the beginning. They had danced, drunk mead, and laughed. It was like no one else existed when she was near him. He was not sure if it was the magic of moonlight or the magic of Sara but he had confided in her deeply and opened his heart up to her as they stood just outside of the secret passageway under the stars of the nights sky.

If he closed his eyes he could still smell her sweet floral fragrance and feel the warmth of her soft lips upon his own. Even after the kiss he did not sense anything wrong. It was only after he presented her with a courting bead that she suddenly balked like a spooked animal and fled.

Thorin knew in his heart of hearts that the affection he felt towards the dwarrowdam was mutual. He did not understand her reasoning for fleeing him last night, nor did he understand her reasoning for fleeing Erebor. All Thorin knew was that he felt compelled to follow her.

Last night as he watched her exit the Great Hall, Thorin had thought it best to give her some space and try to speak with her in the morning. He bitterly huffed and scolded himself for such poor judgement, believing that he shouldn't have rested until matters between himself and Sara were resolved. Even if it meant further heartbreak for him, he did not want to leave any stone unturned.

Now faced with the inevitable conversation he was to have with Sara, Thorin was not sure what he planned to say. All he knew was that he couldn't leave things as they were. He was a stubborn dwarf after all and never accepted defeat lying down. Granted, Thorin had never been rejected in such a spectacular fashion before, but then again Sara was the first dwarrow he had ever sought to formally court.

Thorin's senses were on edge the closer he got to Sara's cottage. He was only a few miles away now. As he turned the pony down a narrow path his sharpe blue eyes caught a fast movement on the ground. He glanced towards the movement and what he saw struck cold fear into his chest. For it was the huge shadow of a dragon flying overhead. He was mortified when he saw the shadow cross the path ahead of him and looked up to see the flying beast heading in the direction of Sara's cottage.

Fear for Sara gripped every fibre of Thorin's system and he kicked the pony roughly to gallop on in pursuit.

He could not loose her.

He galloped all the way up to the clearing but pulled his reins harshly to halt in response to what he saw from a distance through the trees.

Never had he imagined to be greeted with such a foul and disturbing sight. For it was a dragon standing face to face with Sara. It only had to sneeze and she would be scorched to death. He was ready to charge in and slay the beast when he noticed that Sara did not look at all alarmed but at ease. He then heard it speak.

"Come, you have much to tell me about your stay at Erebor" the serpent said.  
Thorin watched wide eyed from behind the scrub as it lowered its belly down in almost a submissive manner and allowed Sara to climb on its back before it flew off.

Thorin sat astride his pony dumbstruck in disbelief. He had never seen such a thing before. A dwarf ride a dragon? He felt like a mountain troll had stamped on his chest and forced all the breath out of his body.

Rage emanated from every pore of his being. His veins were protruding from his skin, his face was red and his fists were clenched to the point that his blunt nails drew blood from the palm of his hands.

He knew Sara felt a misguided pity for dragons, however he never in his wildest dreams expected this.

As he watched the beast take flight, Thorin went to grab his bow and arrow. It was a gift from one of the few Elves he had fought alongside some 50 years ago.

He swiftly took aim at the serpent's belly, but through the fire and smoke of Thorin's rage a mystical light came across him. If this had been 50 years ago, Thorin would have shot Sara and the dragon out of the sky immediately with a black arrow without hesitation, burnt the dwarrow at the stake, and then skinned the dragon and kept its hide as a morbid prize.

However he was Thorin Oakenshield, a mature King Under The Mountain. Much had happened in the last 50 years ruling his kingdom and Thorin had learnt to consider matters rationally and without the bias of emotion. In this moment when there was such an intense storm of emotion within, it was like his mind went into survival mode and switched off everything, allowing him to process what he saw purely based on facts. As such, he withdrew his aim and put the bow and arrow back into its holster.

Instantly he knew that there were only two possible explanations.

The first explanation was that Sara could be suffering from Dragon Spell. This was a known condition where an individual falls under a spell produced by a dragon through its deceiving words and hypnotic stare and the individual would be forced to believe the lies spoken by the dragon. Its spell was known to not just influence the victim, but also those around them.

The second explanation was that Sara was willingly meeting with the dragon and as such, was a traitor to her kin and guilty of treason.

Thorin now dismounted his pony, and tied it up to a tree. He cautiously walked towards the clearing where the dragon stood. He knelt down and picked up the dirt, letting it slowly run through his thick fingers as he looked above him for any sign of the flying beast. The sky was tinted the colour of pink and orange indicating that the sun was about to disappear.

Thorin silently contemplated.

If the first explanation was true, Sara was an innocent victim, and as such he was compelled to protect her. However this would also mean that she had no control over her actions, was doing the dragon's bidding, and could not be trusted. Furthermore it was entirely possible that she had been under the Dragon Spell her entire stay at Erebor. _How clever of a dragon to seek to infiltrate the mountain with one of my own _Thorin thought bitterly to himself. Not only did she have incredible access to everything under the mountain, but she also had access to himself and his family. Thorin instantly felt grave concern for Erebor and his kin. He also felt at a great saddened loss. As if this were all true, his connection with Sara was most likely a manipulation by the dragon and their feelings not real.

However if the second explanation was true, Sara was a traitor and guilty of treason. In this situation she would have been willingly doing the dragon's bidding. _Clearly the dragon wants information from Erebor_ Thorin bitterly thought to himself, again feeling great unease about the safety of his people. He decided that under this explanation it was likely that she had willingly manipulated him and used the crown's invitation for her and the dragon's benefit. That while his feelings for her were not distorted by Dragon Spell, they were given under false pretences. In other words he had been played like a harp. This possibility made him feel utterly hurt and betrayed. Thorin then numbly acknowledged that the punishment for treason was a lifetime in the dungeons or death.

However Thorin had always considered himself to be a fair and just ruler. He did not wish to charge Sara with treason if she was indeed suffering from Dragon Spell and for all intensive purposes innocent. If this were true he could seek out treatment for her in the hopes of a good recovery.

To assess this, Thorin needed to get Sara back to Erebor and away from that dragon. He needed time to determine the truth as it was Sara's life was at stake, and possibly the safely of his people. He needed to know the dragon's plan.

Thorin also knew that if news was to spread of Sara's treacherous activity his people would demand swift justice. Therefore to give himself enough time to come to the truth, he needed to keep this secret for now.

With a whistle he summoned the messanger raven who flew down and perched itself on his shoulder. He quickly drew out a quill and a small piece of parchment and wrote a note. He then rolled it up and secured it to the raven's leg.

Thorin whispered to it in Khazalid before releasing it into the winds.

"Git kro alabrin. Erebor. Gand Dwailin".

With that he retreated back into the scrub with his pony and waited patiently.

* * *

**A/N Git kro alabrin. Erebor. Gand Dwailin = _Go black bird quick. Erebor. Find Dwailin_.**

**The plot thickens!**

**I actually had trouble writing Thorin's reaction. I had several ideas penned and decided on this one above being the best fit for this story. I believe he would be deeply angry no matter what as he hates dragons so much. However the culpability of Sara in this varies based on how he looks at it. As you can see, he has not even considered that she is a Drakk Kazhunki yet! I think the only thing that stopped him from shooting/slaying Raegan on the spot was that he thought there was a possibility that Sara was "innocent". **

**Please R and R.**


	26. Chapter 26

_(A/N I imagine Raegan's voice as that of English actress Judy Dench)_

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

Raegan and Sara had flown some distance away from Dale and the sun had now set. Raegan could sense all was not right with her dwarrow and decided to land in a small clearing in the middle of dense woodland.

After carefully landing on soft grass, she allowed Sara to slide off her smooth scaly back. As was their routine, Sara went out collecting a small amount of wood so Raegan could start a small camp fire. She methodically placed the wood in a rough prism type shape and stepped back, allowing Raegan to concentrate and gently ignite the wood with her powerful dragon fire. A lapse in concentration and Raegan could easily set the entire woodlands alight, as it was easier for her to produce a huge blast of fire rather than a small spark.

Raegan made herself comfortable, the fire now crackling away and she looked upon Sara with concern.

"Tell me Sara, what happened in Erebor since we last spoke" she said gently.

Sara looked at her dear friend and sat in a huddled ball in front of where Raegan's talons were placed.

"I truly do not know where to start" Sara said as she sniffled into her trousers.

"How about you start at the beginning" Raegan encouraged softly as she raised her talons from one limb and gently used the rounded side to rub Sara's back soothingly.

Sara proceeded to tell Raegan everything. She told her all about her time in Erebor and specifically about Thorin and all the information she omitted the last time they spoke. Sara explained how conflicted she felt. That while she held strong feelings for the dwarf king, she knew they could never be, that he would never accept her for what she is, and how she could never accept his beliefs and stances of dragons.

"… and when he asked to court me, I did not know what to do, so I rejected him and ran".

With a heavy sigh, Sara turned and lookup up at Raegan with eyes which brimmed with new tears.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. Are you mad at me?" she asked grimly.

Raegan's expression was surprisingly soft given everything Sara had to say.

"Sara, I could never be truly mad at you" Raegan said comfortingly. "I certainly question the logic behind some of your choices, however what is done is done. Thorin, Son of Thrain is far too dangerous for you to be involved with. You have done the right thing in the end" Raegan stated decisively.

Sara hummed half-heartedly.

Sara scooted closer and rested her head against Raegan's soft scaled belly which exuded a heat which reminded Sara of the wheat filled heat packs healers would use to sooth aches and pains. However nothing seemed to dull the pain she felt in her heart. _If I have done the right thing, why does it now feel so wrong?_ she thought to herself.

They sat in companionable silence for some time before Sara spoke, for there were bigger issues at foot than her bruised heart.

"Raegan, remember what I found in the library about Drakk Kazhunkis and the link between a danger facing my kin and how my abilities should somehow help".

"Yes"

"Well I cannot stop worrying. I do not consider myself particularly powerful. My abilities are connective and intuitive at best. I do not see how I could ever truly harness anything as powerful as dragon magic".

"Sara I think you are stronger than you imagine and only as powerful as you believe" Raegan said confidently.

"What do you think we should do?"

Raegan contemplated the question for a few moments before speaking.

"I have observed that the darkness appears to be taking a sort of possession over some dragons but not all. While I was in my homelands I was unable to find out anything of use. I feel that I should be apologising to you, as I have failed to find anything that could help. Nothing but possessed dragon's who appear to be good at keeping secretsss" she bitterly hissed at the end.

"Raegan, I honestly think that the darkness that you have observed is somehow related to the supposed peril that the dwarvian race faces. After all, dwarves do have a Drakk Kazhunki that is somehow supposed to stop whatever threat is at hand. It all just seems like too much of a coincidence".

"Indeed" Raegan agreed.

"How have you been feeling by the way. I found out a side-effect of us not seeing each other can cause sickness and even death given our bond".

"Well I am certainly not dead!" Raegan said with a snort and a huff.

"I can see that" Sara rolled her eyes at the dragon.

"I have been out of sorts….I felt weaker…physically" Raegan finally added.

"I was out of sorts as well. For me I was suffering from headaches".

With that they sat in a companionable silence again. Sara was curled up in a ball in front of Raegan's belly. Raegan protectively curled her tail around the dwarrow and they two friends drifted off to sleep in front of the crackling fire.

Hours later when the fire was nothing but embers Sara and Raegan decided it was time for Sara to go home. Raegan flew Sara back to her cottage and landed as she always did.

"There is the stench of dwarf around these parts" Raegan said as she sniffed and eyed her dark surroundings warily.

"I am a dwarf" Sara joked. "Seriously, this track has been patrolled a bit more recently. I'm sure you are just picking up the scent of a patrol". However Sara's mind started to run through the possibilities and she started to get a sinking feeling in her belly. She needed Raegan to leave.

"Perhaps it will be best if you leave, just in case". Sara smiled sweetly, feigning nonchalance.

"Very well. Be vigilant. Remember you have much to loose". With that, Raegan bowed down to her friend, extended her wings, flapped them a few times and took flight.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief when she went into her house. Dawn had just broken and Sara was ready for breakfast realising she had barely eaten in over a day. Sara hadn't been inside the house for more than 10 minutes when there was a harsh knock at the door which caused Sara to jump from her chair.

"Who is it?" Sara called in a wary voice, feeling panicked given the early hour of the morning.

"The Kings guard" a gruff voice responded.

Sara paled, and started to back away from the closed door utterly panicked. _They would not be here unless it was for Thorin_ Sara surmised. _What if they had seen Raegan!_ Sara thought as she prayed to Mahal for help. She wanted Raegan's help, but then again, she also knew Raegan would risk everything and attack the guards to protect her, and likely burning everything down. No she did not want any loss of life.

*Bang bang bang*

She quickly picked up her cloak and headed for the backdoor in the hope of making a quick exit. She opened it hastily, still with all her attention on the front door and was met with a serious looking guard wearing a well varnished brass chest plate.

From behind the guard she heard a deep familiar voice bellow loudly

"Seize her!".

She looked behind the guard and could see Thorin, except it didn't look like the Thorin she knew. His normally majestic hair was ragged, he had large dark circles under piercing blue eyes and his face held no softness.

"Thorin!" Sara called out to him "what is the meaning of this?" She said alarmed and infuriated as the guard grabbed her wrists, held them together and bound them with rope in a matter of seconds.

"You miss will not address me unless given permission. Are we clear?".Thorin's tone was cold and impersonal. Sara couldn't help but wince at his words which stung more than she could have anticipated.

At this point Thorin wanted to distance himself from her as much as possible. After all, whether she was an innocent under the dragon spell or not, she was not to be trusted. With that, he swiftly turned away from her. He dared not look at the expression that would be on her face. As even with the wall of anger and hatred, he had no doubt she would be able to play on his weakness for her.

Meanwhile Sara was in the clutches of the strong guard who was muscling her struggling form from the backdoor, and dragging her towards a shrouded prisoner wagon which lay hidden in the scrub. Tears were streaming down her face as she was placed unceremoniously inside the prisoner wagon and then a large hessian material covering was thrown on top so she could not see out and others could not see in.

As Thorin mounted his pony he looked at the distance with hope. Hope that Erebor's best Dragon hunters would be able to track this beast. They were, after-all, using borrowed resources. He needed the hunters to deliver on what they promised. That the serpent would be slayed and there would be one less piece of vermin flying through the skies.

* * *

Meanwhile from impossible heights of the sky above the clouds, a lone dragon circled the Dale region.

It spoke darkly with cruel intent.

"Yesssssssssss my Lord" the dragon hissed as it flew in menacing repetitive circles, much like a vulture. Its head was gazing south as it if were speaking to someone or something in that direction.

"I have found the location of the Drakk Kazhunki. I shall have her under my control soon. Erebor shall be yours, as shall all of the dragons in Middle Earth".


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone, thank you for your comments. I have found it really interesting reading your thoughts on what has happened so far. I feel that neither of our characters are without flaw and I have tried to ensure that there are no black and white answers (yet anyway). Please keep posting your thoughts and comments. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

When the prisoner wagon started moving Sara continued to cry and desperately call out to Thorin.

"Thorin, why are you doing this?... Where are you taking me?...Please let me go!"

However her pleas were met by silence.

The three guards looked awkwardly at each other as the dwarrow continued to make a ruckus. They were very careful to avoid looking at the King who held fury in his eyes. They supposed that he had an attachment to the dwarrow as a blind man could see his look of regret as she was put in the cage against her will. However, as members of the elite high guard they were trained not to ask questions. They were typically trusted with top secret missions and this was no different. They were disciplined, discrete, loyal and fierce. They were trusted with the kind of missions that most would not survive.

Ordering three elite high guards to ride out to the remote cottage with a prisoner wagon in tow and take custody of a dwarrow seemed an inefficient use of their skills. However they knew better than to question official orders. It was only when they were joined by the dragon hunters that it became clear this was no ordinary mission. Unfortunately, they had arrived at the King's side just as the beast had taken flight and therefore they did not get the opportunity to slay the dragon. Instead, the dragon hunters went about tracking the beast immediately, and the three guards followed the orders of the King to seize the dwarrow. They chose not to ponder why a dwarrow would be consorting with a dragon. After all, it was not their job to ask.

Despite Sara's protests and pleas for Thorin to speak to her and explain, she knew exactly what was happening. She knew that it was no coincidence that Raegan had smelt dwarf in the air when they had arrived back in her cottage and not 10 minutes later she had been taken prisoner. Clearly the dragon was out of the bag so to speak. She mentally chastised herself for being so very stupid. She had been so quick to seek comfort from her friend and pacify her emotions, she had been reckless. She had broken all her own rules about discretion and was now suffering the very dire consequences. Sara knew that she was more or less done for now. The deep seeded hatred of dragons amongst her people meant that she was unlikely to be shown any mercy. Her life was as good as over. However Sara was more concerned about the wellbeing of her scaled friend than herself. The only small mercy she could find was that the guards had not slayed Raegan, but it was now infinitely more dangerous.

Sara was now faced with a choice. She knew that she had to contact Raegan and warn her not to return to her cottage. However she also knew that she could not tell Raegan the truth. If Raegan was to find out that Sara had been taken prisoner, Sara had no doubt that her dragon would seek to protect her and innocent lives would be in danger. After all, a confrontation between a protective dragon and stubborn dwarves would never end well. No, Sara was inwardly adamant that no one would suffer or die because of her. Sara decided that she would contact Raegan and say whatever needed to be said to ensure that the dragon would not return to the cottage any time soon, but would not elude to the fact that she was currently held captive.

Sara brought her knees up to her chest and tucked herself into a small ball as if to shield herself from the situation. She tried in earnest to relax but it was no use. Sara was far too riled emotionally and was unable to calm her mind down to make the connection with Raegan. Once it became clear that she was failing at making the connection Sara couldn't help but let the gravity of what had transpired take over. And as such, she started to weep at the hopelessness of the situation. She had failed her dragon. Through the tears, she tried to find a hole in the material that covered the cage so she could at least see out, however it was no use. Frustrated, Sara started to bang her arms which were still bound by rope along the metal confines of the cage and let out an animalistic scream in frustration.

The guards looked at the prisoner wagon slightly alarmed for they had never heard a dwarrow make such a noise.

Thorin who was leading the group flinched hearing the noises Sara was making. Her cries were unbearable and the loud banging sounds made him worry for her safety. This was the dwarrow that he had been willing to do anything for if it meant she would consent to enter into courtship with him. He had believed that their connection was special and she could have very well been his one.

Now as he grimaced at the ugly sounds, Thorin did not know what to think. However despite all that had transpired and the impossible hatred that had been kindled in his chest by seeing Sara with the dragon he was unable to turn off his emotions completely.

Unable to bare her cries any longer Thorin abruptly halted his pony causing the driver of the wagon to also abruptly halt. This caused Sara to be thrown across the cage and slam into the metal bars.

Thorin turned to the guards with authority in his demeanour, doing his best to not show how deeply troubled he was by hearing Sara cry.

"Ensure that she remains completely unharmed" he commanded in his deep voice.

The guards looked at the King unsure of themselves.

"Use any means necessary" Thorin added.

With that the guard who was driving the wagon, climbed down onto the ground, moved to the back of the wagon and lifted the hessian from the cage. He was met by the wild tear filled hazel eyes of Sara who looked past him, searching for Thorin.

He opened the cage and climbed in. He skilfully held her still and despite her protests, bound her legs together. She was now completely immobile. He also used his discretion and decided to wrap a piece of material over her mouth so she would not be able to make any further noise. She did not look at him. She only looked past him in the direction of Thorin, however now her eyes held another emotion. Anger.

From that point onwards, the journey back to Erebor was painstakingly long for all involved. After Sara was restrained, she did not try and protest further. The cage rattled along the bumpy road and it was the only consistent noise apart from the occasional sniffles coming from Sara from under the hessian and the rhythmical hoof beats of the ponies on the dirt road.

Sara was hurt by Thorin's actions. It was confirmation she had done the right thing in rejecting his offer. He would never accept her knowing the truth and Sara was never going to allow herself to live a lie and change herself for a dwarf's affections, King or not. A small part of Sara had romanticised that if Thorin were to ever find out by accident, he would have accepted her without question and they would have lived happily ever after. However that fantasy was now blown spectacularly apart by the reality of the situation.

Thorin led the small group along the track silently contemplating the next move. He was not used to doubting himself or his decisions, yet here he was and doubt was eating away at his very core. The only thing that Thorin could cling too was the wellbeing of his people had to be the first priority. It was a potentially catastrophic security breach whether Sara was suffering from dragon sickness or was willingly fraternising with a dragon. Either way she needed to be removed from out of the dragon's clutches and away from its potential influence. He needed to ascertain what the dragon wanted, what she had told the dragon, and subsequently what danger Erebor could be in. He would be damned if he let another dragon get the better of him or his people again.

So Thorin pushed the uncomfortable feelings of doubt aside and rode on ahead.

* * *

The small party had returned to Erebor in the eve. The cage at the back of the prisoner wagon remained shrouded to hide the Sara's identity. At this point Thorin quietly gave the guards their orders and separated from them, leaving Sara in their custody.

The wagon stopped in a private space which was normally reserved for the loading and unloaded of trade goods. Sara was unbound and the gag was taken off. She huffed indignantly and eyed the guards warily.

As per their orders, the guards discretely escorted her to a room. The room was situated in a part of Erebor Sara had never seen before. It was deserted and seemed isolated compared to the rest of the city. When the guard opened the door, Sara saw a small bed with woollen blankets on top. There was a chamber pot in the corner of the room. Sara felt relieved that at least she had not been thrown in a dungeon…yet. There was also a small table against the wall which had bread, broth and water placed neatly on it. She mentally acknowledged that they had clearly been expecting her, and that at least they had the decency to feed her. She stepped into the room and the guards locked the door behind her.

After taking another look at her surroundings, Sara cautiously moved to the table and grabbed the bread. She nibbled on it and dunked it into the cold broth. The broth was rather bland, but Sara was hungry and so she tucked in without a second thought. After she finished her meal Sara moved to the bed and curled up in a ball under the blankets. It had been a long day and her body was aching everywhere. She felt more exhausted than she had ever felt in her entire life, both mentally and physically. All Sara wanted to do was go to sleep. She hoped that she would wake up and this would all be a terrible nightmare. With that the dwarrow closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone. Sorry for the lapse in time between chapters. I wanted this chapter to go a certain way and it took time to get the emotions how i wanted them.

Thank you for your opinions and ongoing support!

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

When Sara woke up the following morning, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in her soft comfortable bed with ample blankets and pillows. No. She was in a cold unfamiliar room on a hardened mattress and a single woollen blanket which covered her body but did little to keep her warm.

As the fog of sleepiness gradually left her, the events from the previous day seemed to emerge slowly in her mind. She had hoped it had all been a terrible nightmare which she would wake from, but alas no. This was very real. She had the bruises from the journey in the prisoner wagon to prove it.

Sara sat up in the bed, thinking about what to do next. After dismissing the idea that she could somehow escape, her first priority had to be Raegan. She would not allow Raegan to suffer because of her.

Feeling more numb than emotional about the situation, Sara decided she should try and contact Raegan. Sara readjusted herself so she was comfortable and closed her eyes. She concentrated as hard as she could, willing for the connection with Raegan to work. She slowed her breathing, in and out, in and out, in and out. Her mind went fuzzy for a moment and through the darkness Sara could feel the warmth of Raegan. This warmth (even from afar) brought her comfort, even in her current circumstances.

"Hello?" Sara spoke in her mind's eye.

"Hello my Drakk Kazhunki…What news do you have?" she said almost suspiciously.

Raegan was unsure exactly what to think but this was unusual behaviour for Sara. Sara never contacted her so soon after meeting, especially in the morning. Her innate instincts told her that something was indeed very wrong. The connection which had been well practiced up until that point seemed weakened and fractured. It was as if the connection was a reflection of Sara's mental state. This in itself made no sense. _Surely Sara should be improved state and not worse since their meeting? _Raegan thought to herself. _Unless that dimwitted dwarf King has tried to lay claim to her_ _heart_ Raegan continued silently as an afterthought.

"Raegan, I wanted to let you know that it is not safe for you to come to the cottage. There are dwarfs still patrolling because of the dragon sighting I told you about a few days ago".

Sara was being dishonest by not telling Raegan the truth but she did not want to cause anyone else to suffer because of her stupidity. She had been dumb enough to be caught and she alone would bare the consequences. _This is for Raegan's own good_ Sara thought to herself.

"I have an uneasy feeling about all of this Sara. I do not like the fact there are other dragons in the region. Especially after what I have observed at my homeland with the darkness" Raegan puffed out from deep within her firey chest. Something did not feel right to Raegan still despite Sara's apparent reason for contacting her. As such, Raegan probed further.

"What of the dwarf King? I can sense that you are highly emotional. The connection feels different. _He_ isn't the cause is he?" Raegan said darkly. The dragon's claws scratched into the stone where she sat. It was a physical reaction to her feeling protective.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Thorin and has _everything_ to do with your safety" Sara said defiantly before she continued "It is simply not safe for you in these parts right now. Not with regular the patrols".

"Something doesn't feel right Sara. Are you sure nothing else is wrong?" Raegan probed again sensing that Sara was once again not telling her everything.

Sara squinted her eyes and pursed her lips before speaking. "Do not worry about me Raegan. I assure you that I am fine. I am just weary and I am finding sustaining this connection tiring. It has been an eventful few days after all".

"Very well Sara…Take care. All is not right with the world and I worry for you. If you need anything please contact me. In the meantime I shall do some investigating and try and find this other dragon whom appears to be in these parts" Raegan said in her wise voice.

The dragon in her wisdom knew that Sara was not being forthcoming and decided that Sara would confide in her eventually. It was not for her to push the drakk Kazhunki into anything after all.

"You too" Sara said to her friend grimly.

With that the connection between the dwarrow and the dragon dissipated.

Sara opened her eyes and stared blankly at the stone wall. She blinked twice, let out an uneasy breath and a single tear tricked down her cheek. It did not sit well with her that she just blatantly lied to Raegan however she truly had no idea what else to tell her under the circumstances.

It was unclear how long Sara sat staring at the wall when her attention was drawn to the wooden door. Outside there were noises and mutterings, and Sara heard a clink of armour and a chink of keys before the door unlocked. She looked at the opening door warily, unsure of who was to come in. She observed a strange older dwarf enter the room. His beard was as white as snow and his old wrinkled hands carried a tray with what looked like a bowl of porridge. It rattled unsteadily as he placed it on the small table. He looked at Sara with what she interpreted as kind eyes.

"Good morning my dear" he said "My name is Kowen and I am a healer".

"I am in no need of a healer" Sara said defensively crossing her arms.

"If you don't mind I shall be the judge of that young miss" he said kindly, undeterred by her defensiveness.

"Don't humour me sir, I have no choice in this" Sara gestured around the dim room and then at herself.

"Quite right, quite right" he muttered. "I apologise, however I must ask that you stand and let me examine you". He motioned for her come forward towards him.

Sara reluctantly did as she was asked, taking cautious measured steps towards him. She stood in front of the old healer, feeling equally nervous and angry about the situation.

Kowen stood in front of Sara and gently moved her chin up, then down, then side to side. Sara watched him in a confused manner, unsure what the hell the old dwarf was doing.

With furrowed white brows he intently studied her face, and in particular her hazel eyes. Sara wanted to shrink away from his scrutiny but remained still with her feet planted.

"I am told that you were sighted in the company of a dragon. Is this true?" he queried.

Despite the general hatred that dwarfs had towards dragons, Sara did not sense the same from this dwarf. Sara shifted nervously on the spot, gulped and responded.

"Yes it is true".

He nodded, still scrutinising her eyes.

"And tell me, how did you come to be in the dragons company?"

"How is this relevant to my health?" Sara responded, clearly avoiding the question, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

"You would be surprised my dear". He continued to study her, shifting her head from side to side, looking at how much her pupil dilated depending on the light.

"I must ask you to close your eyes for 5 seconds before opening them again"  
Sara looked at him unsure of his reasoning but complied never the less.

Upon opening her eyes she saw that Kowen was even closer. She would have jumped back if he had not been holding her head still and staring into her eyes as if searching for something. Seemingly satisfied, he took a step back, and out of her personal space.

"I shall visit you again tomorrow young miss. Good day". He regarded her for a moment before knocking on the door for it to be unlocked.

Sara turned away and stared at the bowl of porridge. She only just registered the sound of the door being unlocked and opening and the healer leaving.

****  
Thorin leant up against the rough stone wall of the corridor anxiously looking at the ceiling. Every scenario was running through his head like a heard of horses galloping wildly through the flatlands. With every possible explanation he could think of, he was unable to come up with a satisfactory outcome. Would it be easier if she was ill and suffering from Dragon Sickness or would it be easier if she was in good health and the liaison with the dragon was voluntary? He truly did not know.

Upon hearing the door open he removed himself from the wall and stood to attention. He stood, clasping his hands nervously behind his back, palms sweaty. He was clearly anxious at what the old healer had to say.

Kowen regarded Thorin before bowing before him. "Your majesty" he spoke reverently before rising and meeting the King's eyes. "I have examined the dwarrow".

Thorin gulped. "What is your opinion master healer?" Thorin did his best to hide his concern but failed with his words coming out raspy and vulnerable.

"It is my opinion that the dwarrow is not afflicted with Dragon Sickness" he paused as if contemplating his words carefully "however I cannot be certain at the stage".

Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"How long will it take for you to be certain?" Thorin said trying to control his breathing.

"I will need to examine her every day for the rest of the moon cycle to be certain".

Thorin nodded "Very well. You will examine her for the rest of the moon cycle to confirm your diagnosis".

"As you wish your majesty". Kowen made a low bow and then proceeded to amble up the passageway.

Thorin leant back against the wall and banged his head with a thud against the stone as he looked upwards. He looked up asking Mahal himself for guidance, for he was at a loss for what to do next.

He contemplated the healer's belief that Sara did not appear to be suffering from Dragon Sickness. Of course this was not certain however he had complete faith in Kowen. He had never known the healer to be anything but accurate in his diagnosis. Of course he would allow the healer the liberty of being able to say the diagnosis with certainty which was why he afforded him the time requested to be sure.

After all, the diagnosis would have a great impact on what happened next. If she was consorting willingly with a Dragon she was guilty of treason and was answerable to the dwarvian laws. He wished there was some way she was not culpable, however thinking back to her obvious sympathy for dragons she had expressed to him earlier, he suspected Sara knew full well what she was doing. The thought of her willingly meeting with such a vile beast made his blood boil. It was a betrayal of the worst kind. However try as he may, hate everything about dragons as he might, he was still unable to shake the hold that the dwarrow seemed to have on his heart. Not that he supposed his feelings were in any way reciprocated, she did reject him after all in a rather spectacular fashion. However there were greater issues at hand than his bruised heart. It was a matter of security for all his people. He needed to find out what the dragon's agenda was and keep his people safe. He would not allow another dragon to take Erebor again. With the memories of fire, burnt flesh and agonising screams flashed through his mind he decided he needed to find out for himself.

With a deep breath he walked decisively towards the lone guard who stood outside of Sara's door. Thorin gestured for the guard to open the door.

As Thorin entered the room he looked upon Sara who was sitting at the small table, seemingly playing with her porridge rather than eating it. She did not look up at him immediately. She could tell who it was just by the sound of his footsteps and the familiar smell of leather and herbs. She sat there, staring at her food uncomfortably, bracing herself for what was to come.

Eventually Sara looked up and found herself wanting to shrink back at the imposing presence of Thorin. Despite being a dwarf, his stature seemed so much taller and broader when he was clearly angry. His blue eyes seemed to burn right through her, yet he surprised her as he said nothing. He just stared at her with a clenched jaw and fists.

Thorin then abruptly starting pacing back and forwards, arms now secured behind his back. He did this, as he truly had no idea what to say. He was angry. No he was furious. Yet when he looked at her, he felt so much more…So many feelings that he now needed to try and ignore.

Suddenly Thorin stopped mid step, right in front of Sara who was still seated, staring up at him wide eyed, unsure what to expect.

"I bid that you explain yourself" he said cooly, taking measured breaths in an attempt to pacify the anger that was so close to the surface. .

In the moment, Sara should have shrunk and been submissive, but that had never been her style. Instead Sara found herself going on the offensive.

"I doubt that there is anything that I could say that would make _you_ understand" she spat angrily glaring up at him.

"Try me" he said slowly with narrowed eyes and the redness of anger creeping up his neck, face and ears. He was trying very hard to control himself now.

"Why should I waste my breath when you have already made your conclusions" she said bitterly before continuing in an accusatory fashion. "You had your henchman drag me away against my will in the prisoner wagon with not so much as an explanation or an opportunity to speak. Interesting way to treat someone whom you supposedly cared for!" she spat bitterly.

At that Thorin lost it. He slammed his fists on the small wooden table causing it to shudder violently.

"Dammit! I am King. It is my duty to put the Kingdom and its people first before everything else. Even my own heart" he yelled down at her before taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

"How is _this _doing that?" she snarled, unperturbed by his anger and hostility.

He looked at her as if she had two heads for a moment before speaking. "Because I saw you with a dragon with my very eyes. I saw you converse with it before climbing on its back. It is a matter of security for our people. You know what the laws are around dragons!"

Sara stood up, face to face with Thorin now. "It is a stupid law" she whispered but punctuated each word strongly.

Thorin could honestly not believe what he was hearing. "It was a law created to protect Erebor and our people" he spoke with conviction.

Sara scoffed at him. "No. The law is ignorant and misguided…As are you it seems" she scoffed.

"I am bound by the law of our people" Thorin replied exasperated.

"Pathetic excuse. You are the King, you make the law" Sara challenged raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes and if I do not adhere to it, how can I expect anyone else too?" Thorin crossed his arms waiting for her response.

At a stalemate they stood staring at one another before Sara found herself weakened by the intense gaze of his blue eyes. She knew that deep down he was just doing what was right, however what he thought was right was just so wrong.

She let out a shuddered breath before speaking in a softer tone. "If you ever felt anything for me, please let me go. You are wrong about dragons. They are not all bad".

At that, Thorin now took his turn to scoff.

"And what would you have be believe? That the overgrown serpent is what? Your friend?"

"Precisely. She is a friend"

"And what have you told _this friend_ about Erebor? The layout of Erebor's defences? Erebors weaknesses? Treasure? The mines? What is this serpent's agenda!?" He said raising his voice as he went.

"Glad to hear you think so highly of me! I was upset and speaking to her about us!" Sara yelled before she could stop herself, feeling angry tears welling up in her eyes, her face now mere inches away from Thorin.

For a moment, Thorin was flabberghasted and he turned away from her. "I do not believe it" he whispered.

"You are blinded by your hatred Thorin Oakenshield" Sara said to Thorin's back as he signalled the guard to let him out and left the room without another word.

* * *

Yes - things are heating up! Next chapter will have much dragon goodness! Please review and give me your thoughts :)


	29. Chapter 29

I was able to write this chapter surprising fast. Hopefully the quality of story isn't reduced by my speed. Eek! Let me know what you think. Also PM me if you see any bad typos! I am just too excited and must put it up.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

After leaving Sara's quarters, Thorin buried himself in cumbersome paperwork alone in dimly lit officials room. These were thankless tasks which he normally did under duress. Yet now the volume of lightly browned paper scrolls and black stained inkwell were a welcome distraction. He read countless briefings from his council on matters of the Kingdom ranging from trade, finance, health, education and infrastructure. He thoroughly considered numerous contracts of which only one was agreeable and he was willing to sign. Finally, Throin read what seemed like a mountain of correspondence, and set to the task of responding to each one in earnest.

It wasn't until the last candle in the room was almost burnt out that Thorin took a moment to rest his tired eyes. He rubbed his ink covered hands on a damp cloth and allowed his mind to wander to the uncomfortable subject he was avoiding. Sara.

Despite seeing it with his own eyes, Thorin could not believe that Sara would associate herself with such a beast, much less call it a friend. It was a traitorous decision which was a deep insult to her ancestry. Yet, try as he may, and as betrayed as he felt, the look of hurt and betrayal in her hazel eyes was burnt into his mind and gave him pause.

While his mind could not reconcile the dwarrow he had grown to admire with the dwarrow whom conversed with a dragon, his heart clearly could. Despite everything telling him otherwise, he finally conceded that his feelings for the dwarrow remained, albeit in a more complex manner.

Rubbing his temples, Thorin pondered the impossible situation. He mentally acknowledged that no formal charge had been brought against Sara yet, and minimal people knew what had happened. He knew that there was no _direct _precedent to let her go free. However if she were to help the crown with a matter of security for the Kingdom there was much greater scope to move within the limits of the law and release her free from charge.

* * *

Time passed painfully slowly for Sara and she was certain that insanity would claim her if she was forced to remain in the cramped windowless room for much longer. The room did not hold in the heat, and it was clearly not designed for comfortable living. She paced back and forth the short length of the room like a wild animal caged, trying to keep occupied and keep warm at the same time. Sara was not used to doing nothing, so this felt like absolute torture for her.

As the hours of the day past, Sara couldn't help but allow her mind to wonder Thorin. Against her will, her thoughts drifted to the pleasant memories of him. She remembered how tenderly he had wrapped her burnt hand all those moons ago; the smirk on his face when she had spoken of Aken Shieldo at the challenge; when he saved her from falling off the ladder in the Library and how it felt to be in his arms; the way he looked at her when he played the harp; the emotional moment from afar at the entertainment night where their souls lay bare; the innocent touches and looks during the mine tour; the magical dances they shared at the Ball; and of course the kiss that made her knees tremble and her heart soar. Even now, these thoughts caused a physical reaction.

However knowing what he would go on to do, the memory of kiss and sweet words felt tainted. Had he not come after her to her, the moment would still feel true and pure, albeit bittersweet. Moreover, it would have felt romantic. Yet now, knowing he would have guards forcibly seize her and take her to Erebor as a prisoner, Sara bitterly felt like his words and actions were false. For how could he treat her like this if he truly cared?

Unfortunately she knew the answer to this: Thorin's hatred for dragons was clearly greater than any_ feeling_ he ever held for her and he would do anything to protect his people from danger (whether the danger was tangible or not).

Eventually Sara lay on the hardened mattress under the scratchy woollen blanket restlessly twisting and turning, willing for sleep to put her out of her misery. Through the darkness of the night, silent tears once again rolled down her cheeks. For the first time in her life, Sara felt truly hopeless and alone.

* * *

The following morning Thorin and Kowen returned to the room in which Sara was being held. Upon entry Sara was sitting at the table with a blank look on her face. It was clear that Sara had not slept as both dwarfs observed the dark rings under her weary eyes and her ghostly complexion. Her light brown hair was haphazardly restrained in a messy plait, clearly indifferent to whomever may visit. Alarmingly the olive green tunic that she had been provided when she arrived seemed to hang off her body. Thorin furrowed his dark brows wondering whether she had lost weight and whether she was being fed appropriately.

Kowen proceeded to examine of her eyes before giving the King a quiet satisfied nod.

"Wait for me outside Master healer" Thorin commanded as he took a seat opposite Sara at the small table.

"Yes your majesty" Kowen replied before leaving.

Once the door was shut, a tense silence dominated the room.

Sara sat with her arms crossed and her hazel eyes narrowed, silently daring him to speak.

"I see you did not sleep well Sara" he quietly observed.

"Clever observation" she snarled sarcastically.

Thorin realised immediately the stupidity of trying to make small talk in such a situation. It was best to cut to the chase. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"You need to tell me everything you can about this dragon for me to be able to release you". His words were not spoken gruffly, but rather it was as if he was pleading with her.

"No" she bit back without so much as a second thought.

"No?" Thorin repeated her response in hope he had misheard her.

"No" Sara said slowly, talking to him as if he were slow in the mind.

Her stubbornness infuriated Thorin. "Of all the…." he drifted off trying to rein in his temper "I cannot believe you are risking your life for that malevolent beast".

"You would not understand. You cannot see past your own nose when it comes to anything that goes against your beliefs".

Sara knew that antagonising him held was unwise and held no purpose, but what did it matter now?

"You underestimate me" Thorin responded through tight stern lips and gritted teeth.

"Ay and you underestimate me. You can keep me caged like an animal for as long as you like but I will never change my mind. I will never tell you anything that will bring harm to Raegan".

"Raegan? You are on a first name basis with the serpent?" he spoke the name as if it tasted foul.

"I already told you, she is a friend" she huffed.

"Ah yes you imagine yourself as being friends with this beast" his tone was condescending which only served to infuriate Sara more. For she could stand many things, but being spoken down too was not one of them.

"Is this how every dwarrow who rejects you gets treated?" Sara baited him deliberately.

"You are the only dwarrow I ever proposed courtship too" he responded now equally frustrated.

"Well if I wasn't glad about my decision before, I surely am now! Want to know something, I rejected your offer because I felt you would never accept the real me. Despite your sweet words of adoration I knew" Sara said mockingly before continuing, her eyes glassy from unshed tears. "I knew that your affection would be conditional and you would never accept the real me, the dwarrow who can ride on a dragon's back no less. I must thank you Thorin Oakenshield because you have proven me spectacularly right and have thrown me to the wolves at the first opportunity!" Sara was now yelling.

Infuriated, Thorin stood up and stormed out of the room. Once he was outside in the passageway he punched the stone wall violently with a crunch of his fist, grazing the skin and causing his knuckles to bleed. Her words hurt, yet they stung so much he knew deep down that they rang true. He had failed her.

Kowen hesitantly approached Thorin and wrapped his hand up in a bandage with shaky hands. "So…" Kowen spoke cautiously "Did I hear correctly that she rode on the dragons back?"

"Ay, what of it?" Thorin snapped, not thinking clearly about the detail of her words but the hurt and anger in her voice.

"Oh probably nothing. Research…I must do research" he muttered to himself as he left Thorin's side. He started rambling incoherently along the passageway. Kowen retreating voice could be heard saying "Riding dragon's, dragon riding, dragons back, dragon riding".

* * *

Raegan flew well above the clouds in the area surrounding Dale. Her wings powerfully flapped, allowing her to gain great speed. She would then allow herself to glide and watch middle earth through the gaps in the white fluffy clouds below. The pearl coloured sheen of her scales seemed to come alive when she flew in the warmth of the sunlight. However this was no a flight for fancy, Raegan knew all was not right with the world. Everything in her blood told her that she needed to be on high alert.

As she travelled through the sound of the wind, a sudden feeling came upon Raegan. It was the eerie feeling of being watched. She did a quick check to her sides and below and could see nothing. This was then followed by a prickly sensation on her scales. With no time to spare, a shadow descended over her from above. It was a dragon at least twice her size. He was a Mordorian Drake, with black scales and red eyes.

The other dragon swiftly manoeuvred himself so he was flying next to her. The heavy beat of its wings seemed to be louder than the sound of the wind itself.

Instantly, Raegan saw the dragon's eyes and knew that it was taken by the darkness.

"What brings you to these parts?" Raegan questioned betraying no emotion.

The large dragon chuckled darkly before replying "You are curioussss for a ssssssmall Northern Drake. Tell me, how issssss your Drakk Kazhunki faring?"

Raegan's eyes widened, equally shocked and disturbed that this dragon knew about Sara. Things had just become much more sinister.

"What do you care of the Drakk Kazhunki?"she replied, eyeing her surroundings and deciding how best respond.

"Oh the Drakk Kazhunki is of great interest to my massster" he hissed.

Raegan could feel her protective hackles being raised.

The Mordorian Drake started to slowly descend through the clouds, and almost caught up in the strong downwind, Raegan followed reluctantly.

"Who is your master?"

"My masssster is he who residesssss in Mordor".

Raegan's eyes widened at the implication. The only being that she could think of that resided in Mordor which could hold such power was long since thought dead. Surely not. Yet the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The Darkness, the power, the evil. It was the Dark Lord himself who was commanding the dragons.

"You will never get the Drakk Kazhunki" she said, feeling the fire in her chest stir through her being, getting ready use.

"That is where you are wrong Northern Drake. A plan is already in motion. We shall take the Drakk Kazhunki who resides outside of Dale, and with her we shall take Erebor's riches and the whole of Middle Earth".

With that, the Mordorian Drake swirled its neck around swiftly to the side, arched his long neck and bit down on Raegan's shoulder not skipping a beat of his wings. With teeth as sharp as swords and as strong as diamonds, Raegan let out an agonising screech as her flesh was torn. She started to helplessly descend towards the ground, back first. The Mordorian Drake continued its savage attack and used its talons to claw at her scales, and teeth to tear at her flesh.

Now engaged in what could only be described as a mid-air battle, Raegan summoned all her power as she was swiftly approaching the hardened earth. She tried to lash out at the larger dragon but to no avail.

Glancing downwards she was unable to free herself from the much larger dragons clutches. She could feel the blood draining from her body and as such felt weak. Raegan however did not stop defending herself. She continued to try and escape, snapping and clawing desperately to try and inflict a wound on the other dragon.

_I must warn Sara. I must not let her down. I must not give up_ Raegan thought to herself desperately.

They were now getting dangerously close to Middle Earth now.

Suddenly out of nowhere, there was the stomach turning sound of flesh being pierced by an elongated iron arrow. This was promptly followed by a harrowing screech.

* * *

From Middle Earth, a body of a dragon could be seen hitting the ground at great speed. A large iron arrow was stuck right through its chest, and blood was everywhere.

The faint roars and cheers from the dragon hunters rang out as the dragon weakly looked up at the retreating dragon from up high and took its last breath and a single dragon tear rolled down and hit the underlying dirt.

* * *

Please read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all for your reviews. Yes I know I left you all with quite a cliff hanger. You shall get answers soon I promise.

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

The morning could only be described as bleak. Low flying clouds bore down imposingly around the Lonely Mountain and surrounding landscape. There was also a chill in the air, and the faintest dusting of frost could be observed on the landscape. Dis looked out from her private chambers and shivered in response. _The cold days will be upon us soon _she mused silently as she wrapped herself up in a shawl.

Dis then walked decisively from her chambers towards the private royal dining room. It was the room where she, Thorin, and her sons ate most of their meals. As she walked along the stone clad passageway there was a hint of urgency in her steps. She had not seen Thorin since he had returned alone from his quest to win Sara's affections several days ago. He had seemingly locked himself in his chambers and given the guards a direct order to not allow anyone inside (including her). Dis decided that he was likely nursing a broken heart.

The whole situation surprised her, as Dis knew what she had observed the night of the Ball. She had seen a dwarrow and a dwarf who clearly held affection for one another, and dare she say it, love. The twinkle in her brother's eyes did not lie that night, and while she did not know Sara that well, she guessed from the blush in her cheek and the expression on her face, these feelings were reciprocated. As such, Dis wondered what on middle earth had transpired to ruin such magic.

Dis entered the dining room and sighed. No Thorin. Instead she saw Kili and Fili talking animatedly, sitting in front of an enormous stack of pancakes drenched in honey. They had not noticed that their mother had walked in yet.

"Fili, if you two like each other that much surely you can" Kili's voice was laced with innuendo and he made an inappropriate gesture with his hands which made Dis's eyes widen. Still she stood there silently behind them, lips pursed.

"I will not have this discussion now. What I do or don't do is none of anybody's business!" Fili responded gruffly as he stuffed his mouth full of pancakes.

"What is none of my business?" Dis said dryly from behind, as she glided from the doorway into the room, sitting down with effortless grace. Fili spluttered violently and started to choke on his pancakes, whereas Kili couldn't help but laugh at his brother's misfortune.

With a raised jaw, Dis used her fork to skewer multiple pancakes and dropped them unceremoniously onto her plate with a plonk.

She eyed her sons questioningly, who both now had guilt written all over their faces. Not dissimilar to when she had caught them raiding the cookie jar so many years ago.

When Fili's coughing and spluttering subsided, the room was silent.

Clearing her throat and eyeing her sons with raised eyebrows, Dis decided that other matters were more pressing.

"Have either of you seen your uncle?"

In unison they both replied "No".

However then Kili leant forward and whispered as if the words he spoke were a secret "However uncle has been seen leaving his chambers but to only one destination….. Apparently he goes to the far west wing".

"The far west wing?" Dis responded with her voice slightly higher in pitch than normal, looking for confirmation that she had heard correctly.

"Ay mother".

Dis sunk down in her chair, wondering what in middle-earth Thorin was doing visiting the holding cells.

* * *

Each day Kowen examined Sara for any signs of Dragon Sickness. This day however, while there were no abnormalities in her hazel eyes, Kowen noted that the dwarrowdam seemed increasingly pale and weakened to the point where she struggled to get out of bed, yet there seemed to be no cause. It was certainly not Dragon Sickness. Leaving her room, he immediately reported the change to Thorin who had been waiting anxiously outside in the passageway.

Thorin had been unable to face Sara since their last argument where she had said some things that had hit him a bit too close and he had stormed out. He was frustrated that she would not give him the information on the dragon, information that would guarantee her release within the workings of Dwarvian law. Yet he was also deeply confronted by the fact that his actions had substantiated the very reasons behind her refusal of him courting her in the first place. It was a truth that hurt, yet he felt powerless to do anything. Especially while he still had cause to fear for the safety of Erebor and his people from the dragon (despite Sara's insistence that the dragon was a friend not foe).

Subsequently Thorin had been hiding behind the stone wall of the passageway like a coward. He had faced trolls, orcs, dragons, and countless other horrors in his lifetime yet he was currently too scared to meet the eyes of Sara. The dwarrow who had stolen his heart.

However as Kowen slowly explained Sara's condition to him, Thorin reacted swiftly and barged into Sara's chamber like a bull at a gate. Though once inside her chambers, he was unsure what to do as his blue eyes met those of hazel.

Sara regarded him quietly, sitting propped up weakly on the bed. He took one look at her and could see her normally rosy cheeks were a white as snow, and the darkness under her eyes seemed worse than before. He immediately rushed to her side and knelt down beside her, a look of concern marring his normally stoic features. However as his strong hand touched her arm out of concern, Sara flinched away from him automatically, despite a very deeply hidden part of her soul craving to be in his arms.

"What do you think you are doing" she hissed at him. She found his sudden concern for her wellbeing offensive, after all, he was the one who had locked her in the forsaken room.

"Kowen said that you are unwell" Thorin spoke softly, his hand still hovering an inch above her arm awkwardly.

"Pray tell your majesty, why should _you_ care if a prisoner is unwell?" she said with ire, challenging him.

While Sara was clearly unwell, Thorin was somewhat heartened that she seemed to have not lost her spirit.

"Of course I care Sara" he said in a slightly scratchy voice, as if emotion was about to overcome him. Everything in him wanted to touch her, but he was not game for fear he may lose a limb, even with her in a weakened state.

"So let me understand you. You disregard my account of things, you do not care when I am dragged away from my home and against my will into a prisoner wagon, you do not care when I am held captive in this horrible room for days without so much as a formal charge, yet _this_ bothers you?" The bitterness in her voice was palatable.

"_Everything_ about this bothers me. Please you have to believe me...". His eyes were full of desperation, regret and another emotion that neither could place. He wished he could make her understand, but somehow words seemed completely inadequate.

Sara could see the regret and concern on Thorin's face, and had she not been from the drawrvian race, she probably would have allowed his crystal blue eyes and the emotion behind them to pierce her heart. Yet she was indeed a dwarrow, and as such, had hefty armour of pride and stubbornness at her disposal.

"Do not trouble yourself over me Thorin Oakenshield" she said weakly, suddenly getting tired and losing the will to continue the conversation.

With that, Sara sunk back down on the bed, turned away from him and curled herself into a ball. Not long after she closed her eyes and weakly drifted off to sleep.

Thorin sat silently by her side until he saw the rise and fall of her chest slow down. Once convinced Sara was asleep he stood up and gently placed a blanket over her before quietly moving to the door.

He signalled for the guard to let him out and on the other side of the door he was met by the troubled face of the faithful healer, Kowen.

"What are we to do Master Kowen?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I do not know what has caused her deterioration sire. I need to do some research. I am wondering if there is more to this sickness than meets the eye".

"How so?" Thorin questioned suspiciously.

"I do not wish to speculate without knowing more. Do I have your permission to access the crown library?" the older dwarf enquired.

"Of course, do _whatever_ you need to do to make her well again. Do you understand me?" Thorin's eyes were serious and dark.

With a curt nod and handshake, Kowen and Thorin parted ways.

Thorin immediately stormed up the passageway on a mission. He met with those in charge of Sara's welfare and arranged for the room to be made more comfortable for her. He ordered that she be brought additional blankets and pillows for comfort. He also arranged for her to be supplied with more substantial food and drink. It was only small, but it was the only thing he was able to control in that moment.

After that, Thorin made his way back to the sanctuary of his chambers. He had not made it all the way inside the doors before he was stopped by a messenger.

"Forgive me your majesty, I have been told to deliver this to you urgently. The Dragon Hunter's raven delivered it this morning".

Thorin grunted as he claimed the small rolled up piece of paper in his thick hand and dismissed the messenger.

Thorin walked into his chambers and sat down. He unrolled the piece of paper and read its contents.

"Two dragons were sighted a few miles from Dale fighting. We shot down one and can confirm its death. While we could not get a clear shot at the second, we presume it to be seriously injured by its manner of flying".

Thorin sighed and helplessly put his head in his hands, feeling truly regretful for the first time in his life about the news of a dragon death. If the slayed dragon was Sara's, he knew that she would be forever be lost to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kowen ambled his way over to the crown library.

Over the last few days, Kowen had managed to gather small pieces of information from Sara and Thorin about what had happened. From what he could understand, the dragon was a friend, Sara could talk to it on agreeable terms and she had ridden it. Medically there were no apparent signs of Dragon Sickness. Now seeing her inexplicably sick, Kowen was reminded of the folklore that he remembered being told about as a dwarfling. However before raising his suspicions, he needed to be sure and research.

With the help of a clerk, Kowen was able to locate a large book called The History Of The Drakk at the top of the bookshelf. He spent hours upon hours, mulling over the old script, trying to find anything which might support his suspicions. He sat and quietly muttered to himself as he read the words. Eventually, multiple chapters deep, Kowen found what he was looking for. Holding onto the light brown page with a shaky hand he read the following:

_The legend of the Drakk Kazhunki._

_Historical documents dating back 500 years point towards Drakk Kazhunki not being a myth but a very rare phenomenon. Not much is known about the Drakk Kazhunki. It is believed that once every generation a Drakk Kazhunki is born. A Drakk Kazhunki is one of the few beings which are able to harness and even use the power of dragon magic. While it is not known how a Drakk Kazhunki comes to know about their abilities, it is theorised that there is some unknown force which brings a Drakk Kazhunki and a dragon together. It is thought that Drakk Kazhunki's are capable of other magic including but not limited to wordless communication with dragons. Historically the race of the Drakk Kazhunki has coincided with a time of great peril for that particular race. It is not known if this is a coincidence or not, however it seems possible that the powers are bestowed upon an individual race for a reason. Should a Drakk Kazhunki and a dragon be separated for an extended period of time it can cause the Drakk Kazhunki and the dragon, sickness and even death._

Reading the final words, it was like the final piece of the puzzle had been slotted in place. Sara was a Drakk Kazhunki!


	31. Chapter 31

Hello! Yes I am on a role and smashed this chapter out today. Hopefully this is error free due to the quick nature i have written it. However I am rather inspired right now and want to keep my role going.

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

The drab grey walls of Sara's room seemed to be a fitting backdrop for her current state. The room felt increasingly small and stifling. It was suffocating to know there was likely no escape. _Would she ever see the outside world? Raegan? Anne? Her beloved cottage? Would she ever craft anything from metal?_ Sara thought sadly.

Sara then let out an audible groan when she tried to sit up. The sickness she was experiencing was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was as if all her energy had been sucked out from her body. She felt utterly fatigued despite having done nothing physical. Moving from her bed seemed to take all her energy so instead she just remained seated for the most part. In any case, it was not like Sara could go anywhere. She also was experiencing intermittent headaches, which (when they struck) were severe enough to render her incapacitated.

Sara then thought nostalgically about Raegan. She would do anything to have the sense of freedom that riding on the dragons back provided. She wanted to wrap herself up in the warm safety of their companionship and bond. She wanted to seek Raegan's wise council, however she knew she must not try and contact Raegan as a precaution. After all, she dared not think what Raegan may do if angered by her imprisonment by Thorin.

The more Sara thought about Raegan, the more she felt an intangible negative sensation looming in the back of her mind. Knowing that she couldn't contact Raegan for obvious reasons seemed to trouble her on a deeper level. Normally their connection felt as solid as stone to Sara, yet it currently felt like a worn frayed rope which was being pulled in two separate directions, the middle being held together by a few strands.

The thought of never being reunited with Raegan hurt more than she could fathom. However Sara had resigned herself to the fact that it was the most likely outcome.

Feeling hopeless and unable to contact her friend, Sara settled herself under the newly delivered furs and blankets and allowed herself to daydream of happier times when she was working with her hands and flying through the sky. It was the perfect escape from the drab grey box of a room that had become her living hell.

* * *

In the Crown Library, Kowen looked up to the ceiling and closed his tired eyes, willing for Mahal to guide him. He now felt confident that Sara was a Drakk Kazhunki, however he was unsure how he could help her. After all, while she was not suffering from Dragon Sickness, she had still broken Dwarvian law willingly. Yet knowing that the legend of the Drakk Kazhunki was real, the laws seemed unjust. Stroking his long white beard pensively Kowen knew what he needed to do. He needed to see the King immediately.

He made his way from the library to Thorin's rooms, however when he arrived he was informed that the King was not present. Kowen huffed and made leave to do his afternoon medical rounds. He decided that afterwards he would also check on Sara's condition.

* * *

After receiving the message about the dragons Thorin felt a heavy weight of dread in the pit of his stomach. He decided that it was best to see Sara and tell her what he had learnt. After all it concerned a dragon that she seemed to care about deeply. While he personally could not fathom having any emotion for a dragon other than hatred, he would not keep this from her knowing she did not feel the same.

This whole development left Thorin feeling at odds with himself. On one hand, everything he had ever known about dragons told him that they were dangerous and one more slayed meant a safer realm for Erebor and his people. Yet on the other hand, he knew that Sara would view this as nothing but cold blooded murder and if this was indeed her dragon, she would never forgive him. He was behind the order to hunt the dragon down after all.

He approached Sara's guarded room with trepidation, and steeled himself for what was to come. _Would she cry? Would she scream? If she didn't already hate him, she most certainly would now _he thought to himself grimly.

The guard saw the King approach with the trademark stern Durin expression. He efficiently opened the door with the large key and stepped aside allowing him entrance.

Thorin cautiously stepped inside the room, hoping that Sara would look in better health if nothing else. However she did not and he felt his expression drop further. Sara was sitting half propped up in bed, surrounded by plush velvet cushions and nestled amongst fur blankets. She was as white as a snow, but now, as he scrutinised her face, it was almost like she had lost weight if that was possible in such a short time.

Sara regarded the King's expression and surmised that she must look dreadful going by the concern etched on his face.

Thorin cautiously approached her and took a seat next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he spoke gently, and folded his hands in his lap, knowing better than to attempt to reach out and touch her.

"I have been better" she said curtly, as she sat up and moved a lock of wavy hair behind her ear.

"I have organised for things to be made more comfortable for you" he said weakly, gesturing to the cushions and blankets.

"Yes you have proven to be _such_ a generous host" she stated dryly.

"Kowen knows not what ails you yet but I promise to ensure you have access to the best treatment" Thorin stated seriously, hoping it would be some consolation.

However when she did not react and merely looked past him at the grey wall, he decided that it was best to address the matter at hand. The real reason he had come to see her.

"Sara…" He started with pleading blue eyes "I fear I have some news that you will find upsetting".

Sara flinched and eyed the dwarf in front of her.

"What news?" she said with furrowed brows and her arms wrapped around her body. Instinctively dreading the words that were to come.

"I received word that two dragons were fighting outside of Dale" Thorin began.

"Fighting?" Sara tilted her head confused. _A dragon on the outskirts of Dale was likely Raegan. Had she found the other dragon which was sighted in the area?_ W_hy would they be fighting_? she thought to herself quickly.

"Aye fighting…And one of the dragons was slayed" Thorin reluctantly met her gaze and saw the instant emotion.

Sara's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, willing tears to not erupt.

"And the other dragon?" she croaked out.

"It was injured in the fight and is believed to be wounded. The report suggested it may be a mortal wound".

"Leave me" she said immediately through heavy breaths, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sara.." Thorin reached out to her in the hope she would accept his offer of comfort, but he knew that it was useless.

"Leave Me" Sara punctuated both words strongly as she could as she recoiled from his attempt of comfort. She brought her legs up to her chest and made herself into a ball, letting out shuddering sobs into her blankets.

He stood reluctantly. The sight of her so upset made him feel worse than he had ever felt in his entire life. He had done this. He was responsible for every bit of her misery.

So respecting her right to grieve in private, he quietly left the room quietly without another word.

* * *

Sara felt like her entire world was crumbling down around her as Thorin's words repeated in her mind.

It was most likely that Raegan was one of the dragons and she was either dead or mortally wounded. It was all her fault. She had put Raegan in direct danger. The blood of her friend was on her hands.

Not thinking straight and acting out of instinct, Sara needed to contact Raegan. She needed to know that her dragon was alive.

Sara closed her eyes, and channelled all her available energy into establishing a connection with Raegan. Ironically the fact that Sara was so sick meant that she had little energy for tears or violent crying was able to slow her body down easier.

In and out…In and out.. In and out… In and out.

She repeated her slow and deep breaths, willing herself to feel anything from Raegan. A spark of activity would be enough to reassure her that her dragon was indeed alive. Yet there was nothing.

So she refocused and tried again. In and out…In and out.. In and out… In and out.

Still nothing.

Overcome with emotion, Sara gathered every piece of remaining energy she held with every fibre of her being and tried one last time. After all, her life did not matter and it was essentially over now she was captured anyway.

In and out…In and out.. In and out… In and out.

She was met again by silence.

However just when Sara was about to lose hope she felt something. It was a spark, a surge of golden energy in her mind which proceeded the feeling of warmth from Raegan and the sound of her breathing in her mind.

"Raegan?" Sara mentally shouted out, never so glad to have the dragon in her mind.

"Sara" Raegan responded with a strained voice. Sara could immediately tell her dragon was in pain.

"I received word that two dragons were seen fighting and one was slain.. I..I was so worried you were dead!"

"No, it was not me, however I did not get away unscathed".

"How badly are you injured? The dwarves seemed to think that you were mortally wounded".

"I need a few days rest from flying and it will take a few weeks for me to heal in the sanctuary of my cave, but I am not mortally wounded" Raegan stated calmly.

"What happened?"

"I was flying above Dale and encountered a Mordorian Drake. He was overtaken by the darkness. He attacked me and tried to pummel me into the ground. However, believe it or not, the Dwarvian dragon hunters actually saved me by slaying the other dragon. If they had not shot at us, I would have been pummelled into the earth at such a speed that I dare say I would not have recovered".

"It is lucky it was not you that was shot"..."savages" she added a moment later. Sara was starting to feel light headed and fatigued from the connection but pressed on.

"Indeed I was lucky. However there are greater things than my injuries that we must discuss. I hoped to warn you immediately, but you were not at your cottage and I didn't have the strength to reach you through our connection…. Sara I believe that you and your people are in grave danger" Raegan's tone was deathly serious.

"Grave danger?" As gravity of Raegan's words hit Sara's mind, something strange happened. It started out as a light fuzzy sound ringing in her ears, and it gradually got louder to the point where she was unable to maintain the connection.

* * *

Disconnected from Raegan, Sara opened her eyes. She only just registered Kowen shaking her shoulders before her world went black and she fainted.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello to my lovely people who have been following and favourited this story. I am on quite the roll at the moment. 3 chapters in 3 days is definitely a record for me! We are at 138 reviews, 121 favourites and 164 followers. Woohoo! *insert happy dance*

I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone who posts reviews and gives me their thoughts, reactions, and ideas. I find your words inspiring and they often lead me rethink things which (in my opinion) is always a good thing.

In any case, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter! Please let me know what you think. 

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

Kowen had walked into Sara's room to find her propped up in bed but completely unresponsive. He tried opening her eyelids to see if she would awaken but it was to no avail. It was only when he gently shook her that she seemed to regain awareness with shocked wild eyes staring at him for a split second before she fainted.

Kowen was concerned and felt unusually useless as there was so much he did not know about this girl and her powers. So he did all he could. He firstly checked that she was still breathing and ensured that she was lying down in a good position. He then put his shaky hand over her forehead to check her temperature, and was glad that at least she was not suffering from a fever. However her skin was still troublingly pail and the darkness under her eyes seemed darker. Satisfied that her condition was not an emergency he walked to the door and signalled the guard, asking him to send for the King immediately. The guard nodded quickly before sending word.

* * *

Thorin was sitting in his private chambers trying to focus on paperwork when word reached him that the old healer had sent for him to come to Sara's room immediately. Hearing this, he dropped all his papers and rushed out the door without further thought.

Thorin all but ran through the many passageways, twists and turns, down flights of stairs to get to her. His appearance was not that of a regal King in that moment. His normally well groomed hair seemed somewhat unkempt, and he had neglected to throw on a vest or coat, only wearing his trousers and a thin beige shirt. Along the way people seemed to sense the urgency in the King's pace and fierce expression he held and moved aside for him. Normally he would have made time to acknowledge people as he walked by them, but not today. Thorin did not want to waste a moment in getting to her.

Finally down in the west wing, increased his pace and barged through the door with a bang. He was horrified to see Sara lying on the bed, seemingly unconscious with Kowen standing beside her solemnly.

"What happened?" Thorin barked out. He did not mean to sound angry, for he was not. No. He was just alarmed and concerned for Sara's welfare.

"Sire, I came in to check on the lass and found her sitting upright but unresponsive" Kowen said with a frown.

"Unresponsive?" Thorin furrowed his brows deeply concerned as he eyed the dwarrow lying on the bed.

"Aye. She seemed to be sitting up of her own accord, but it was as if she could not see or hear me. I shook her lightly which seemed to snap her out of the state momentarily before she fainted before me".

"Please tell me you know what is wrong with her?" Thorin said urgently. His heart was racing and he was feeling completely out of control, desperate for answers, desperate for Sara to be well again.

Kowen looked at his King sadly. "I do not know sire" before he stepped forward and rested his shaky hand on Thorin's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort him.

"Come and sit over here your majesty. I believe I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you which might help explain the lass's sickness". Kowen gestured to the small table and chairs.

Once seated, Kowen proceeded to tell Thorin his theory about Sara being a Drakk Kazhunki. Thorin remained silent and listened intently, every so often his blue eyes travelled over to the motionless body of Sara.

Once Kowen had explained the reasoning behind his conclusions, Thorin spoke for the first time. "A Drakk Kazhunki" he wrapped his tongue around the phrase slowly, as if pondering what it meant.

Leaning slightly forward, Thorin spoke again. "So what you are saying is her association with the dragon is part of who she is….her destiny if you will?".

"Aye" Kowen nodded affirmatively "that is what the writings imply".

"So why would being a Drakk Kazhunki make her sick now?".

"I believe that her sickness may be due to the forced separation between her and her dragon" Kowen said earnestly, his old tired eyes imploring his King to take a compassionate stance on the dwarrow given the new information.

"How so?"

"The script I found on the matter said that the bond between a Drakk Kazhunki and a dragon is a powerful ancient magic. That they need each other to remain well".

Thorin rested his head in the heels of his hands, long salt and peppered hair shrouding his features from Kowen. H_ow had he got things so wrong! _he chastised himself. At that point, Thorin remembered the message from the dragon hunters and quickly looked up at Kowen.

"What if the dragon was injured or dead? What then?" Thorin said even more urgently. He shuddered at the possibility of her dragon being dead.

"Well there isn't much information, however it might explain why she has become suddenly so ill, or why the effect of the separation has been made worse perhaps" Kowen considered.

"Is there a cure?" Thorin spoke out hoarsely, this throat constricted with emotion, tears threatening to fall.

"Again, not much is known on the subject, however it does say that separation can lead to sickness or even death. I believe the only way the illness shall be remedied is to reunite her with her dragon".

Now, knowing that Sara's life was now at stake Thorin felt immense regret. If her dragon was indeed dead, he had sentenced her to death. It was a possibility which was more than his heart could bare, and he would never forgive himself.

Thorin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _If her dragon, Raegan, was still alive and I continue to hold Sara for treason in line with Dwarvian law and Erebor's security protocols, she could die. Alternatively I could free her to be with her dragon, ignoring the laws of my people, potentially endangering Erebor…. but she would live._

Kowen seemed to sense what the King was thinking and spoke after some silence.

"Your majesty, I believe it is a simple decision"

Thorin looked deeply troubled but kept a steady eye contact with the old healer, ready to listen to what he said.

Kowen spoke with a wise guiding voice "You need to decide if your love for the lass is greater than your hate for the dragon".


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

* * *

Thorin had been sitting at Sara's bedside for hours deep in thought. Kowen's words echoed in the recesses of his mind long after the healer had left the room. _You need to decide if your love for the lass is greater than your hate for the dragon._

_Love? Is this love? _Thorin pondered to himself. The truth of the matter was that Thorin had no real experience in romantic love, and prior to meeting Sara, the only dwarrowam he truly cared about was his sister. He knew that Sara had the ability to make his heart race like no other: whether it be the lust caused by a light slight touch of the hand; or anger caused by a cantankerous comment against him. She certainly challenged him in every way, and even more so now he had an understanding of her affiliation with dragons. Now looking down upon her seemingly restful face, he knew that whatever his feelings for the dwarrowdam were, it was not some frivolous pursuit of a lad. She could very well be his One.

Thorin pondered this for some time as he continued to watch Sara who, if didn't know any better, looked like she was just in a blissful sleep. Even though the dwarrow was sick, she was still utterly beautiful to him. He restrained himself from stroking her hair with the tips of his fingers, not wanting to take liberties on her person, and instead settled on having his hand rested on top of hers on the side of the bed. Her hands felt delicate and soft under his wide palms which he found surprising given all the work she did with her hands. In the moment, Thorin couldn't help but remember when they had danced and she had willingly held him with those hands. He gently stroked the pad of his thumb over hers, in a circular motion, hoping that it might rouse her. He would settle for a punch in the nose if it meant that she had awoken as he knew she would never hold him willingly now.

With a deep sigh, Thorin decided his feelings were now irrelevant. With everything that had transpired, he was certain she would ever return his affections in earnest. With a deep seeded regret, he knew that his recent actions towards Sara had solidified her initial rejection of him the night of the Ball, and now the dwarrowdam was well within her right to hate him. However he would gladly see her hate him, if it meant that she awoke and regained her health.  
_  
_Thorin was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by an aggressive knock at the door. He furrowed his thick brows and took one more look at Sara to see if the noise stirred her before walking to the door. Seeing no change he signaled for the guard to open the door, and stepped outside only to be greeting by a furious looking Dis inches from his face.

"By the beard of Durin what in Mahal's name do you think you are doing!" she bellowed at him, her voice echoing up the empty corridor.

"Quiet sister if you please" Thorin said through gritted teeth.

"Do not dare tell me to be quiet Thorin Oakenshield" Dis scolded as she gave her brother a firm thwack upside the head. "Why is it that I only just found out that you took my Azul Okri!" _thwak_ "My friend!" _thwak thwak_ "Prisoner!" _thwak_.

Thorin scowled and rubbed his head. This was not the first time he was on the receiving end of Dis's temper and he knew it was better for all to allow for the outburst. Meanwhile Dis stood in front of him expectantly, hands on hips, waiting for an answer.

Thorin steadied himself and proceeded to explain the turn of events that led to this situation.

After he was done, explaining everything Dis just stared at him, nostrils flared.

"So you asked Sara to court you?"

Thorin nodded

"She rejected you?"

Thorin silently nodded again

"You witnessed her breaking the law... with a dragon?"

Thorin nodded.

"And you didn't let her explain herself? You just went and had her arrested?"

Thorin winced but nodded slowly.

"And now she is sick because of some supposed bond she shares with the beast? Which you may or may not have had killed?"

Again Thorin nodded, his eyes full or sorrow and regret.

Dis pursed her lips and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to process all the information.

"I do not agree with how you have treated Sara" she stated with no emotion "However I also know you brother, and I do not doubt that you were only doing what you thought was best for Erebor, after all, a Dragon was involved" Dis said with a hint of caution when she spoke the word dragon. Dis's tone reflected what all dwarfs had been taught through experience, that Dragons were not a beast to be meddled with, and that the anti-Dragon laws served an important purpose.

Dis quietly peered into Sara's room and saw the dwarrowdam still unconscious. Thorin looking over her shoulder.

"So what will you do now?" she questioned him quietly.

However Thorin spied small amount of movement from Sara. He rushed into the room to be by her side. Once seated, he took Sara's hand and spoke quietly to answer his sister.

"That is something I cannot answer quite yet".

* * *

Sara lay on the hard bed, and gradually became aware of her surroundings. While she still had her eyes closed, she could feel a comforting touch on her hand. Still weakened and not completely lucid she just enjoyed the way the person was gently rubbing soothing circles on the palm of her hand. It felt good. As the fog in her mind lifted, Sara's mind went back to her last memory. It was the conversation she had with Raegan… Raegan was alive! Sara let out a sigh of relief. She was sure there was more to the conversation, but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was.

Sara's inner musings were interrupted when her attention once again focused on her hand. Who the hell was stroking her in such a manner?! Without any warning, a panicked Sara sat up and wrenched her hand away. She sat, as far against the pillows as she could, staring into the surprised eyes of Thorin.

"I am glad to see you are awake" Thorin whispered, glad he was once again looking into the hazel of her eyes, but also trying to disguise the disappointment in her reaction to him.

"What are you doing here?" She said weakly, not understanding why he would be by her side.

Thorin passed Sara a chalice of water, with concern about her well being still at the forefront of his mind. Sara uncomfortably shifted on the bed and took a sip of the water before placing it down gently and bringing her attention back to the dwarf next to her.

"Kowen came to check you in the afternoon and found you unresponsive and then you fell unconscious. You have been like that for hours".

Sara just looked at him with uncertainty, crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Thorin's mouth was dry as he was so nervous for what he was about to say, however he knew it had to be done, and so much depended on her answer.

"Sara…Kowen believes he knows why you have become ill".

"Why?" Sara responded sceptically.

"He believes you are a Drakk Kazhunki"

Sara stared at him wide eyed, and jaw slightly agape. They were two words Sara never thought she would hear Thorin utter. This was something she was not prepared for. She had expected formal charges, a lifetime sentence in the dungeons perhaps, but not him finding out the truth. Sara did her best to ignore the chill the words spoken from his mouth sent down her spine.

"Is this true?" he continued, noting her frozen stare.

Sara then gulped but her body was completely rigid. "What if it is?". She knew her reaction had given away the truth when she saw Thorin seemingly exhale sharply, and eyes widen slightly.

"Well it certainly complicates matters" Thorin spoke in his deep baratone voice. "I never knew that a Drakk Kazhunki was anything more than a character from tales on old... I never imagined that it was real" Thorin felt that he was rambling and he hated rambling. He needed to get to the point. "Sara you must know that I still care…"

Sara interrupted his words, suddenly outraged at the mention of any care he held for her. She did not wish to allow him another word.

"This is not care. Holding me prisoner is not care" she spat gesturing to herself and her surroundings.

"No, you are quite right. But setting you free is…" Thorin said, cutting to the chase, his eyes radiating heat and intensity.

Once again Sara's mouth was agape. She blinked once, twice. It was as if she expected him to change his mind, or mock her with it being a cruel joke. But no, his expression was intense, and his smouldering blue eyes seemed to bore holes into her very being.

Sara narrowed her eyes.

"You would turn your back on the sacred Dwarvian laws to free me?" she responded incredulously. She was feelingly increasingly weak but the question still held the attitude that was intended.

"Aye. I have had much time to think and I would do anything to ensure your life" he acknowledged as he grasped her weakened hand again which had been resting at her side. Despite the urge to do so, Sara did not pull away from his touch this time.

Sara sat awkwardly, staring at the strong hand which currently covered her own. However she couldn't help but feel suspicion and trepidation at his words.

Thorin studied her hand for a moment, rubbing this thumb over her knuckles before bringing it up and placing a reverent kiss on one knuckle before releasing her hand, leaving gooseflesh on her arms.

He then lifted his head and met her gaze "I would do anything…" his voice cracked with pleading emotion "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am" he said softly. His eyes conveyed his deepest regret for what he had done.

Thorin gulped and continued in a morbid tone with his voice cracking again from emotion "However I fear for your health if it was indeed your Dragon who was slain".

In that moment, Sara had a flashback to her conversation she had with Raegan, where the dragon had warned of some kind of danger. She knew that if Thorin's offer was sincere, she needed to see Raegan as soon as possible. She needed to get to Raegan's lair without delay.

"I know that Raegan is alive" Sara said with certainty.

Thorin let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me where your dragon is and I will take you to her. Your health is in jeopardy is it not?". Sensing the scepticism in Sara he continued "You are too weak to travel unaccompanied".

Sara could not believe it_. Who was the dwarf and what had they done with Thorin Oakenshield? Was he serious or was this a ploy to get to Raegan?_ Sara thought to herself. She studied his features and could detect no deception in his expression. However she would take no chances, she would ask him to make a sacred oath before Mahal.

"You need to make an oath before Mahal and on your beard. An oath on Erebor and the blood of our people. Do you promise that no harm will come to Raegan should I agree to your escort?"

He put his hand to his chest. "I promise, before Mahal and on my beard, on Erebor and the blood of our people that the dragon shall not be harmed" he responded in a husky voice and his eyes stared resolutely into the hazel of Sara's.

"Very well Thorin. Take me to her" Sara said strongly, despite her weakened state.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello everyone. I hope you had a good Christmas and new year. Thank you to everyone who continues to follow this story and those who take time to post a review. I really enjoy seeing what you all think.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

Despite having learnt that Sara was a Drakk Kazhunki, Thorin was still not at all comfortable with trusting the dragon. His experiences with dragons had shown them to be nothing but malevolent with cruelty in their very veins. However as the old healer had said to him eloquently, he needed to decide if his hate for the dragon was more than his love for the dwarrow. Previously he could have never imagined that any emotion could transcend the deep ingrained hatred he felt for the flying serpents. Yet today his concern for Sara overshadowed everything. He would do anything for Sara if it meant that she lived. However he wasn't devoid of all mindfulness and hoped that by putting her wellbeing first, he was not compromising his duty as King and Erebor.

As King, Thorin took the duty of protecting Erebor and its people very seriously. Initially he worried that taking Sara back to the dragon would compromise the safety of Erebor. The dragon could easily try and manipulate him, put him under a spell or even turn him into ash. However Thorin now knew that Sara had a connection with the dragon. While he did not believe in the good of the dragon, he most certainly believed in the good of Sara. He also rationalised that the beast would be more likely to attack Erebor should it believe the Drakk Kazhunki was being held against her will under the mountain. He decided that taking Sara to the dragon was the less risky option for all involved. It was not without risk, however it was not like he was inviting the dragon under the mountain for tea and a biscuit surrounded by treasure.

After Sara indicated the destination on an old crinkled map, Thorin spent the rest of the day making arrangements for the journey. Based on her assertion of where the dragon den was, it looked like it would be two to three days ride depending on the weather. They decided to leave the very next morning.

Thorin promptly left Sara's room and his first point of call was to see Fili. He briefed a shocked Fili on the situation and explained that he was taking Sara to the dragon den to effectively save her life. He formally put Fili in charge for the duration of his absence and suggested that they raise the mountain's security and alert the outposts just in case things did not go to plan. With a solid clasp of each other's forearms Thorin and Fili said their goodbyes.

Thorin then met with Dwalin and three members of the High Guard who agreed to provide formal escort. He believed that while travelling the lands with a dwarrow, it was his duty to ensure that she was amply protected. In any case, he did not wish to risk anything and felt better knowing he had back up if necessary. He could tell that Dwalin had some serious concerns by the jaw that hung agape and the eyebrows that seemed to disappear into his hairline as he explained the situation, but he chose to remain silent and follow his wishes.

While Dwalin went about organising the supplies and horses, Thorin met with Kowen. The old healer's eyes seemed to smile when Thorin told him of the decision to take Sara to her dragon. Worried about Sara's health, Kowen provided Thorin with a plethora of healing supplies, medicine and some special herbs which when brewed into a tea would provide Sara with nutrients and energy.

* * *

Sara weakly sat up on the bed the next morning waiting for Thorin. She was beyond glad that she would finally be allowed to leave the god forsaken grey room and ecstatic that she would be returning to Raegan. However despite all of this, Sara remained nervous and unsure about Thorin's motives. He had spoken so gently to her yesterday. If she had been weak minded it would have been easy to forget about the fact that he had taken her by force from her cottage and held her prisoner. However she was not weak, and they were events that were burnt into her brain, never to be forgotten.

When Thorin finally appeared in Sara's room she observed that his face was etched with concern as he seemed to silently study her. He held out a long thick fur coat and a pair of brown leather gloves which were clearly meant for her. He stood beside the bed and rested the cloak gently on her shoulders, placing the leather gloves in her hands. Still without a word spoken, Thorin offered Sara his hand to help her out of the bed. She hesitated but begrudgingly took hold, allowing herself to be hoisted onto her feet. She hated being weak and needing help with anything. It seemed to sting her pride that much more, that she was accepting _his_ help after everything. Sara instantly felt dizzy on her feet and found herself clutching Thorin's arm through his furs for support.

"Easy Sara, I've got you" he said soothingly, steadying her.

However his soothing tone only served to aggravate Sara.

"I'm not a horse that needs calming" she retorted.

"Indeed" Thorin agreed. _Perhaps more like a stubborn mule _he joked to himself but thought better of speaking to further madden the dwarrow.

They slowly made their way out of the room and through the many passageways until they reached a secluded loading area. Sara's eyes widened when she saw that there were four dwarfs already mounted who would be joining them. She recognised one of them as Dwalin, long-time friend and companion of the King. The other three dwarfs were dressed in the High Guard uniform with silver armour, and brown furs. For some reason Sara had envisioned that it would just be her and the Thorin travelling together. She almost felt disappointed, almost. But seeing it all in front of her now, she realised she had been naive. Of course he would travel with guards and his most trusted friend, he was the King after all.

It was then that Sara realised that there was only five horses saddled.

"Where is my horse?" she asked Thorin quietly.

"Seeing as you struggle to sit unaided on your bed, I thought it prudent for you to ride with me" Thorin replied in a matter of fact manner.

She looked up at him frowning, her hazel eyes trying to read his features.

Thorin saw the unease in her eyes and sighed, deciding to soften his approach. "I cannot have you falling off before we reach our destination can I?" he said with the smallest hint of a smirk. It was a smirk that would be missed by anyone who did not know him. Yet Sara saw it as plain as day. Sara huffed in annoyance, but she knew he was right. She was far too weak to ride alone.  
"Very well then" she conceded.

With ease Thorin lifted her up onto his horse and mounted gracefully behind her. In doing so he effectively had caged her against his chest. They sat awkwardly close and despite the layers of furs they both wore, Sara almost considered throwing herself of the horse now if it meant she would not be so close to him. However a part of her which she didn't want to acknowledge was also nervously exhilarated by the close contact.

With a final check of the gear, Thorin gave a curt nod to Dwalin and the guards and they started walking through the discrete exit from the mountain in silence. The only noise that could be heard was the horses footfalls along the stone path leading out of the mountain.

It was when they met open morning air outside Erebor that Sara found herself feeling completely overwhelmed. She had previously resigned herself to a lifetime in the dungeons in the depths of the mountain. She never expected that she would see the light of day again, feel the sun on her face, or the wind in her hair. Yet here she was experiencing all those things. It brought silent tears to her eyes realising that this was not a dream she was indeed free.

Meanwhile as Thorin rode with Sara, he couldn't help but find her frame worryingly thin. _It was just not right for a dwarrow to be so small in frame_ he thought to himself. He was certain she had not been this small when she was last in his arms at the Ball, and felt certain that she had lost weight in even the last day. However, try as he might to keep his mind clear and stay focused, Thorin couldn't help but feel intoxicated by her closeness to him. He only wished that she was there by choice and not by necessity. For Sara held outright distain for him which he could feel by her ridged posture against him, which given the circumstances was reasonable. However this did not stop the ache that he held in his heart, as he understood that his desires for her would remain unfulfilled. Subconsciously, Thorin shifted nearer and held Sara just that bit closer, trying to memorise the feeling of her against his chest. As when it was all said and done, the next few days was probably the only time he would have with her.

As they continued to ride, somewhere along the line Sara relaxed. She blamed it on her sickness but she found herself enjoying the heat of Thorin against her back and arms securely around her, preventing her from falling. Despite everything that had happened, Sara felt safe. The momentum of the horses gait had her lightly swaying back and forth and before she knew it, Sara drifted off to sleep, her head resting against Thorin's chest.

* * *

Waking up with a jolt caused by the horse which had halted underneath her, Sara inhaled the familiar smell of pine needles and knew that she must be close to home. She looked around to find them travelling down the road towards her humble cottage. The sun was setting at the distant horizon and Sara realised she had spent the better part of the day asleep. Sara cleared her throat before speaking.

"Why are we going towards my cottage?".

Thorin smiled inwardly, happy that she was finally awake.

"I thought that after those nights that you spent in Erebor you may wish to spend your first night of freedom in the comfort of your own bed".

Hesitantly Sara responded "Thank you. However I fear that I do not have room for everyone".

"That is not a worry. We shall sleep outside". Thorin waved off her concerns like they were nothing, Dwalin and the guards nodding in agreement.

Sara merely nodded, still a little taken aback. She was immensely glad to see the familiar trees of her home forest, the smell of pine needles mixed with the freshness of the evening air. She couldn't help but smile seeing her quaint cottage. This was a sight that Sara honestly thought she would never see again. It was the sight of her freedom.

Once they arrived, the guards set about making sure the horses were all taken care of. Dwalin set about organising everything that would be needed for the night. Since the travels to reclaim the mountain all those years ago, Dwalin and Thorin had sworn to each other that they would only sleep under the stars by choice. So given the weather was starting to edge towards the cooler months he set up a basic canvas shelter which would easily house them warmly for the night. As he ensured that the canvas was sitting correctly over the shelter frame he couldn't help but watch Thorin closely, as he guided the dwarrow into her cottage with care. He noted the way in which Thorin looked at her. It was as if she were made of glass. Not that he could blame him, for the dwarrow did look sickly. However he had never seen Thorin so attentive towards a dwarrow before and surmised that she must be lodged in his heart. He could only hope for Thorin's sake that the feelings went both ways.

A shy thank you was all Sara could manage as Thorin carefully guided her into her cottage and helped her sit in a cushioned seat.

"Stay here, let me take care of you"

Sara went to speak in protest but Thorin quickly hushed her with a serious face, intense blue eyes and strong words "It is the least I can do after…_everything_".

Again, feeling weary, Sara couldn't help but close her eyes, effectively ignoring what Thorin may be doing.

Thorin set himself to work immediately and started a fire in her fireplace.

When Sara opened her eyes next she could smell aroma coming from the metal pan that hung above the fire. She also noted that Thorin appeared to be heating up water, but with her mind feeling hazy she didn't bother thinking on it further. That was until Thorin stepped in front of her and offered her his hand again.

"I have drawn you a bath"

Sara looked at him wide eyed. She was taken aback for no one other than her mother had ever drawn her a bath.

"Do not fear Sara, I would never take liberties or compromise your virtue. I merely wish to help and I know that you would probably benefit from the warmth of a bath".

Sara looked at him, clearly sceptical. "Very well then".

Sara stood up and again, needing Thorin to assist her. They walked to the small room which was filled with steam. The bath which was carved from grey stone sat in the middle of the room, full of warm water Thorin had diligently heated up, ready for Sara. There was a seat right next to the bath which Sara knew she could use to aid in her getting in and out of the bath.

Thorin then handed Sara a towel.

"If you need me I will be outside" Thorin said in his deep baratone voice. For once he did not make eye contact with her as he felt she would strike him down for the impure thoughts that were rushing through his head. He left Sara in the steamy room and stood awkwardly outside the closed door listening for any noise of distress or call for help.

Sara did feel strange about getting undressed while there was a male in the house, let alone Thorin but the bath looked so inviting she brushed her unease aside. Sinking herself into the hot depths of her bath she let out a relaxed sigh. This was exactly what she needed. This was another luxury she thought she would never be allowed to enjoy again. For a bath was a secret favourite past time of Sara's. She found it served to sooth her frequently aching body from her work, but also seemed to relax her frequently over active mind. As her body adjusted to the hot water, Sara started to scrub her skin. It felt cathartic, almost like she was scrubbing away her time in captivity. She reached for some hair cleaner that Anne had gifted her, and set about rubbing the orange scented liquid through her long light brown hair. It smelt divine, and Sara couldn't help but smile with contentment. It was only when she heard voices outside that she was reminded that she was indeed not alone.

After washing her hair thoroughly, Sara used all her strength to get out of the bath. She wrapped the towel securely around her person, before she realised that Thorin had gone to the trouble of placing some clean bedclothes by the door. Sara smiled despite herself.

The noise of the water alerted Thorin to the fact that Sara was finished and had gotten out of the bath. He listened intently in case she was in need of any assistance. However no such call came.

Instead after a few minutes of rustling noises of fabric Thorin was met with the sound of the door opening, and a happier looking Sara who emerged from the steamy room. The two locked eyes for a moment which seemed to drag on. Sara was the first to break eye contact, remembering herself. That this was Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf who claimed to have feelings for her yet saw fit to imprison her. She told herself not fall into the trap of those eyes which seemed to beacon her to him.

"Thank you" she said a little more curtly than intended.

Thorin raised his eyebrows at her tone, but did not comment. After all, the dwarrow was within her rights to hate him.  
"I have prepared a simple stew for us all. Would you like to take it out here, or would you prefer to have it in your bedroom".

Sara looked over at Dwalin and the guards who were already seated at her small table, eyeing the pot hungrily. While she did want to get to know her travel companions, she was also feeling increasingly weak again.

"I think I must have it in my room. For I feel no improvement" she said reluctantly. She hated admitting any weakness.

Thorin nodded, walked over to the pot and scooped a serving of the stew into a bowl. He then followed Sara slowly into her room. Watching her struggle a to get into her bed he wanted to help, but suddenly being in her room, it all felt very improper. He felt like he was being awfully intrusive.

He carefully placed the bowl and spoon on her side table and stepped away from her. As he stood under the door frame he looked back at her meaningfully.

"We will be out there if you need anything" he said with the edge of concern in his voice.

Sara nodded, carefully lifting the bowl and taking a sip of the stew.

A small smile graced her pale features "This is good".

"Aye, I didn't have to do much, the cooks at Erebor have some foolproof travel food these days".

An awkward silence passed between them before Thorin wanted to allow her to rest and broke the pause."Dwalin has built a shelter outside for us to sleep in. We do not wish to be intrusive. We will eat, clean up after ourselves and retire for the night".

Sara responded with a simple "Thank you" and Thorin left her to enjoy her stew in the privacy of her room.

* * *

A/N It is important to me that while Sara is physically sick she remains strong in spirit. I do hope that i am achieving this. Please read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

* * *

Anne stood outside of Erebor at a discrete ledge midway up the mountain. It was a spot she and Fili had discovered during a walk. She looked over at the horizon and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sunset, her curly golden locks were blowing around in the breeze freely. However there was much more behind her smile: namely her growing affection towards a certain Durin heir.

After the Ball, Anne and Fili had spent quite some time together by going for walks. While Anne did not wish to read too much into his quiet attentions towards her, her imagination still got carried away. Did he feel the same? Was he her One? Would they get married and have a troop of dwarflings? She knew she was thinking way too far ahead, however she couldn't help it. She had never felt like this before. Her over exuberant nature seemed to calm down in Fili's presence and he seemed to balance her out in the most perfect way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Fili who cleared his throat upon approach. The moment Anne saw him she could tell something was wrong.

She stepped forward and looked on with concern. Of course her mind over reacted and went straight to the possibility that he wished to end their contact.

"Fili" she merely spoke his name scared of what he was going to say, nervously tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Anne" Fili replied, the simple name bringing a smile to his face.

"I am glad you came" she stated cautiously.

"Of course I have. I would not miss it. However I may not be free to meet for a little while"

"Why not" Anne said, trying to cover the disappointment and hurt, clearly expecting the worst.

"I assure you that it is not by choice. My uncle has gone away on a….short trip. He expects to be back within the week but in the meantime he has put me in charge".

Truthfully Fili wanted to tell Anne everything. That his uncle was on a crazy mission to return Sara to a dragon she was supposedly bonded with in the hope of saving her life. However this matter was top secret due to the inflammatory topic of dragons (he had previously chuckled to himself at the pun) so he was unable to say anything.

"Well I can live with that I suppose". She eyed him coyly with her big blue eyes.

Suddenly Anne couldn't help but wonder if the trip the King was taking involved Sara. The morning after the Ball, she had received a hurried note from Sara. In it, Sara had apologised for leaving without saying goodbye and explained that things had gotten out of control with the King. That he had asked to court her and she had declined. The whole situation did not make sense to Anne, as when she watched the King and her friend dance at the Ball, their feelings seemed clear. However she knew Sara, and understood that she would not make such a decision without good reason.

_Was he escaping to mend a broken heart perhaps?_ Anne mused.

Breaking Anne out of her thoughts Fili extended his hand to hers. "Care to walk with me?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure" she responded with a bright smile.

Once granted permission, Fili gently took her arm in his. They proceeded to walk side by side along the discrete ledge of the mountain overlooking the sunset.

* * *

With Sara safely in her room, Dwalin, Thorin and the guards sat at the small table and chatted quietly as they ate the supper. Once they were finished, Dwalin and the guards went straight to the outdoor shelter to get some sleep. However Thorin lingered. He lingered because he couldn't shake the feeling of protectiveness and concern over Sara. He stealthily poked his head inside her partially closed door to check on her. He couldn't help but smile when he heard the most dainty snoring sound he could have imagined come out of her mouth. _Who knew snoring could be endearing? _he mused. The moonlight streamed through the window and fell on her face like the most delicate silken veil. She looked so beautiful it made his heart clench. She also looked peaceful and happy to be home with the trace of a smile on her features. It made him feel equal parts happy and remorseful. He was happy she was indeed in her home, but remorseful that she had been forcefully removed from her house on his orders.

Thorin then became aware that the dwarrow would not appreciate him standing in her doorway at night watching her sleep. With his concern for her wellbeing temporarily satisfied, he quietly left the doorway and made his way outside to the shelter.

By the time Thorin had closed the ten pace distance from the cottage to the shelter, the guards were already tucked up under their fur covered bedrolls with full bellies. Meanwhile Dwalin stood outside the shelter looking expectantly at Thorin.

"So what is the plan" Dwalin stated bluntly, for he was never one to mince words with his friend.

"The plan exactly as I said earlier. We accompany Sara to the dragon den, reunite them, and leave peacefully".

"Peacefully? But it is a dragon" Dwalin looked at Thorin like he had grown a second head.

"Indeed it is. However this is about Sara's health. I will do not jeapardise her wellbeing. I have made that mistake once already and I will not make it again".

"Do you really trust that this dragon will not turn us into ash at the first opportunity?" Dwalin said incredulously.

Thorin sighed "Do I trust the dragon? Absolutely not. However I do trust Sara and that is more than enough for me". Thorin pleaded silently to his friend to understand this was something they must do.

Dwalin grumbled, not satisfied with Thorin's answer but unwilling to challenge him further at this stage. Thorin could have sworn he heard Dwalin mutter "Love really is blind" but he could not be sure.

The two dwarfs proceeded to enter the small shelter, lay down on their bedrolls and allowed sleep to claim them.

The next morning Sara woke up slowly to the sounds of birds outside of her window and rays of sunshine streaming down onto her bedsheets. The knowledge that her return home hadn't been a dream gave her a deep sense of peace. Still laying down, Sara rubbed her aching head and frailly tried to sit up. She felt utterly weak and exhausted. This frustrated Sara no end. She really needed to get to Raegan and fast.

Sara was about to attempt to get out of bed when there was a light knock on the door and Thorin lightly pushed the wooden door open. He wore his travelling outfit and was carrying a breakfast tray.

"Good morning" he said, blue eyes riddled with concern as he looked at her ghostly features. "We have already eaten and are ready to go. Here is your breakfast".

Thorin walked to Sara's bed and placed a tray in front of her with what looked like a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge with honey drizzled on top.

"Thank you" Sara said, allowing a smile to grace her features. "What is in the tea?" she said as she held the mug up to her nose and sniffed its contents.

"It is a herbal tea concoction that Kowen gave to me. He said it would give you some energy".

"Let us hope it works" Sara said quietly before taking a sip.

Sara couldn't help but reflect on just how sweet and attentive Thorin had been. Her rational side reminded her that his actions were too little too late, yet a deeper quieter part of her acknowledged that he was indeed making an effort and she liked it. However as always, Sara's rational side took over and reminded her to not get carried away. After all, nothing in reality had changed. He still hated dragons and she was still a Drakk Kazhunki. He had proclaimed his feelings toward her one minute and locked her up the next. She needed to proceed with great caution for how could she truly trust him?

* * *

The day's journey was much like the day previous. As the rest of the group were unfamiliar with where they were going, Sara had sat down with them and explained on a map where they needed to go. The dwarfs accepted the dwarrow's directions and left the cottage for the next part of the journey.

Sara was once again seated in front of Thorin. However this time she seemed more comfortable with the closeness. Thorin sensed that the dwarrow's unease had diminished as she wasn't as ridged as a plank when he sat behind her. This allowed him to enjoy the closeness that the ride brought them. He dared not read too much into the change in her demeanour though, for she was sick after all. He did not want to get his hopes up.

The road took they followed took them further into a forest. The trees seemed impossibly big, and yet the ground seemed impossibly green. Everywhere there seemed to be life, whether it was a butterfly, a rabbit or a bird.

Most of the ride that day was in silence, but again it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the previous day. The High Guard were at work, so they kept conversation to a minimum, too busy paying attention to their surroundings for any potential threat. Dwalin and Thorin spent some time reminiscing on the battles they had fought, the enemies they had faced and the victories they had one. Of course they stayed away from the biggest tale of all, Smaug and the battle of five armies. After all, it was probably not the best story to recount considering they were about to come face to face with a dragon willingly.

Somewhere in the silence that day, Sara and Thorin made pleasant small talk about their childhoods. Sara explained how she was a "daddys girl" growing up, and shared a story of being a dwarfling and making it business to destroy every dress her mother made her wear. Thorin laughed at how even at a young age she was defying expectations and choosing her own path. Thorin then shared a story about how he used to tease Dis and play tricks on her. He recounted a particular incident where he put a frog in her bed. A deep rumble of a laugh left Thorin's chest when he recounted the shriek that could be heard throughout Erebor, and how Dis has never forgiven him to this day.

Dwalin watched the exchanges with interest.

Before long, the sun was starting it's downwards decline towards the horizon and they decided to stop and set up camp where they were. It was in a small clearing in the middle of the big green forest.

Thorin swung his leg behind him and dismounted gracefully from the horse. He raised his arms to Sara, one arm taking her hand and the other arm steadying her waist. With that, he helped her dismount. He internally grimaced at how unnaturally light she was for a dwarrow. As Sara slid down the side of the horse she let out a groan, for she was not used to riding a horse and her legs were paying the price.

Once they were all dismounted the dwarves set to work. Dwalin set up the shelter, Thorin chopped up firewood and lit the fire, and the guards took care of the horses and prepared the food. Sara sat with her arms crossed on a log, clearly annoyed with being so useless.

Maxon who was one of the guards soon finished his job and tentatively took a seat next to Sara. He was one of the very guards who had arrested her initially. Staring into the flames in front of him he quietly spoke.

"I want to apologise lass on behalf of us guards. We feel badly for how you were treated when we first met".

Sara was surprised at this admission and she looked at him in earnest.

"I do not begrudge you for your previous actions. After all, you were just following your orders".

Maxon nodded his head, feeling somewhat relieved.

* * *

Even though a good fire had been built, everyone was feeling the cold. The air was cold and thin which signalled an upcoming change in the seasons.

They all ate in companionable silence around the fire.

Thorin found his eyes were often drawn to Sara, watching her to make sure she was ok. However he also knew he was admiring her in the new light created by the fire. The gentle flicker and red glow of the flames seemed to allure Thorin's gaze to her even more. Every now and then Sara would catch Thorin looking at her, which made her blush despite herself. However in true defiant form she would raise her eyebrow challenging him, as if to say _"what do you think you are looking at"_. Her challenge worked every time, as he would then avert his gaze, and stare blankly into the flames, trying to not look at her. She found his childlike reaction amusing, however she was not ignorant to what his eyes were saying, nor was she completely immune to his handsome features either.

After supper they all retired to their bedrolls. Sara's bedroll was on the end, then there was Thorin, followed by Dwalin and then the three guards. It was an uncomfortable situation for Sara who had never slept in such a close proximity to a male dwarf who was not family. Before Sara got in her bedroll, she made an obvious effort to push it as close to the shelter wall as possible, essentially trying to create as much space between her and Thorin as she could. However despite her efforts Sara was still well within his arm reach.

Before long, loud snores were coming from the other side of the small shelter while Thorin and Sara lay silently awake next to each other. Even though there was a respectable distance between the two, there was a charged electricity that they could both feel, the kind of sensation that could cause a body to betray a mind.

After a while Thorin spoke. "You are shivering" he quietly observed.

"I am not" Sara refuted, knowing it was an outright lie, but she did not wish to admit further weakness.

Thorin sighed. "Will you please save your stubbornness for another time and allow me to help?" He moved closer to give her his fur blanket, however an exasperated huff from her stopped him.

It took all of Sara's energy but she rolled over to face him. Her hazel eyes were narrowed accusingly in the firelight.

"I may be sick and weak in my bones, but do not think me feeble minded. I am fine" she said reproachfully through gritted teeth, emphasising every word.

"I would never make such a grave mistake to think you feeble minded... Have it your way then" Thorin responded, frustrated at her stubbornness.

"Indeed" she said with a huff and turned away from him again. She would not allow this unusual situation to get the better of her. She would not allow herself to be taken advantage of in this weakened state. She would not accept his furs. because one minute she would be covered in his furs… and the next? No. She would not allow herself to be wooed by the charms that Thorin was choosing to use, tempting as they were.

If Sara was honest with herself, she definitely was tempted by him. But she was also still hurt. She had seen how _uncharming_ he could be, and that was not something she was willing or able to forget. So her defences remained up.

With a weak yawn wrapping her arms around herself, Sara drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later that night Thorin awoke to the feeling of warm breath on his neck and the tickle of hair on his chest. It seemed that while Sara was asleep she was more than willing to accept his warmth as she was now almost right against him. With a gentle smile across his lips he sleepily draped his fur covers over her and closed his eyes again.

Despite everything inside him that wanted to take her in his arms and hold her against his chest he deliberately kept his hands to himself. For Thorin would never put his hands on a dwarrow when he knew she would not welcome the contact.

Against the top of Sara's head Thorin murmured, hoping a part of her would hear his plea "I pray to Mahal you will one day forgive me so that I may truly hold you in my arms".

He then moved himself slightly away from Sara, ensuring that her personal space was properly observed. 

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N - It was important to me that Thorin remained very respectful of Sara while they shared the shelter. I hope I achieved this. 


	36. Chapter 36

Hi all, sorry about the delay but it took a while to get the feel for this chapter just how i wanted it. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

It was dawn and an interesting conversation from outside the canvas shelter roused Sara from her slumber.

"I was so cold last night my hammer almost got frostbite!"

"Ha! I was so cold I thought my pecker and stones would turn blue and snap off"

"Your pecker and stones may be blue but it's from lack of use not the cold"

"I don't know about that. Look at his arms. I would still bet he handles his own hammer more than most".

What followed was the sound of hearty unintelligible laughter. Sara smiled despite herself. She had been around enough dwarfs in the forges to not blush with such crude banter.

Whilst quietly listening to the grown dwarfs acting like pubescent dwarflings, Sara realised that she was not feeling the cold as they so eloquently described but felt rather very snug and comfortable. It was only when Sara moved that she realised she was covered by an additional set a heavy furs. _Thorin_ _clearly did not take no for an answer_ she thought by way of explanation as she idly stroked the soft material with her fingertips. She would normally be irritated that he disregarded what she had said but she couldn't help but enjoy the comfort and warmth the extra blanket brought.

Smirking at the banter outside, Sara slowly crawled out from under the fur blankets. She still felt incredibly weak, and it took all her energy to move.

She peered out from behind the canvas to see the five dwarfs sitting on a fallen log next to a camp small fire. She couldn't help but see the ease which Thorin conversed. There was no ceremony or formality. It was like in that moment, he was just another dwarf. Inadvertently Sara's anger and hurt seemed to be slowly receding. In quite moments such as this, almost mesmerised by him, it would be easy to forget everything that he had put her through. However once again, Sara shook herself out of such folly.

Upon standing upright, Sara immediately felt woozy. With a deep breath of cold air, Sara left the confines of the shelter with a fur blanket wrapped firmly around her frail person. It was so cold outside that as she exhaled, her breath formed white mist, much like a puff of smoke. Her eyes trailed up to the evergreen forest trees that surrounded the clearing and she noted they were dusted with a light frost. The cold months were definitely upon them.

Her attention then went back to the dwarfs before her, who were still laughing and talking vulgarities regarding the effect cold has on one's manhood. She smirked and stepped forward, breaking a twig underneath her feet.

***snap***

Immediately the dwarfs turned towards the noise. Upon realising Sara was awake, they stopped talking and practically jumped up out of respect. Sara noted that none but Thorin made eye contact with her. Instead the others just bashfully looked at their boots.

Thorin took several quick decisive steps towards Sara and clasped his arm around her as if sensing her weakness. Sara did not refuse his assistance as much as she wanted too. He then helped her to a seat on the log.

"I apologise for the crude words you most certainly overheard" Throin said in earnest.

"It is of no consequence. I assure you that I have been exposed to worse talk working in forges and among blacksmiths" Sara responded with amusement.

"Aye, well we are not in the habit of behaving like that in front of a dwarrowdam, so I do ask your pardon" Maxon said from the side, clearly mortified that the she had heard such words.

With an amused smile Sara nodded.

Thorin seemed to bustle about the small camp before he brought Sara a small bowl full of porridge and a mug full of Kowen's special tea.

"Thank you" Sara said.

As she went to take the bowl from Thorin's larger hands, their fingers touched momentarily, sending sparks through both of their bodies. Complicated hazel eyes met those of blue and for that moment, no one else existed. Despite everything that had transpired between them, the chemistry was undeniable.

"Your welcome" Thorin whispered close to her ear with his deep husky voice. He was almost breathless and barely audible. Truthfully they were the only words that he could muster. While his words disclosed nothing, his blue eyes betrayed him. They were smouldering with passion, silently and simultaneously disclosing all the feelings erupting inside of him in that moment. Desperately expressing what he dared could not articulate.

Hearing Thorin's voice like that sent shivers up Sara's spine. Her heart was absolutely racing, the weakness was still there, and she was not entirely confident that she would not pass out. However in that split second Sara had a tiny flashback. She remembered the kiss they shared the night of the ball. She remembered the moment their lips touched it was like magic, sending shock waves of desire through their bodies. But then her mind took a painful path and led her to the memory of being thrown into the prisoner wagon with a thud. She remembered the feeling of hurt and betrayal. How it all simultaneously validated her rejection of him and destroyed the illusion of romance she had hoped to cling too. However now, Thorin knew she was a Drakk Kazhunki and he still seemed to be interested in her, albeit not as openly. She dared not speculate further as she was yet to see him face to face with Raegan. _That would be revealing_ Sara thought.

Thorin retreated as he saw the tightening of Sara's jaw and the furrow of her brow. After all he did not wish to cause her further discomfort.

Breaking the silence from the other side of the fire Thorin spoke.

"I trust you slept well?"

Sara nodded, as she looked down to her bowl in an effort to ignore his penetrating gaze from across the fire.

She looked at the porridge that was on her lap but couldn't bring herself to eat it. She felt so ill, and her appetite was non-existent. Sara's head was throbbing constantly. She felt as if someone had split her head in two with an axe. Although she was not looking at her travel companions, she could feel their eyes scrutinising her. So even though she didn't feel like anything she took a few feeble sips of the tea. It did nothing to improve her headache but it did bring her warmth.

After breakfast, the dwarfs packed up camp and commenced the last leg of the journey to Raegan's cave. From this point on it was an uphill ascent through the forest until they were to reach the mouth of the cave which was half way up a rocky mountain. The deeper into the forest they ventured the darker and colder it became, with the brisk morning chill seemingly more permanent in the thickness of the trees. The ground also gradually changed from being blanketed in pine needles and long yellow grass to grey rocks covered with dark green moss.

Reluctantly Sara resigned to her current state of weakness and she was feeling more and more dependent on Thorin for support in the saddle. She rested her head back against the thick furs he wore. With the back and forth motion of the horse moving underneath them, Sara allowed herself to be hypnotised by the rhythm.

As Sara rested her head back weakly she closed her eyes. She had never felt her health more compromised and was now at a point where even the energy to speak seemed too much effort.

Sara missed Raegan more than anything and longed to be reunited with her friend. She could only hope that she would get there in time as it felt like her very life force was leaving her as if it were sand slipping through her fingers.

Staring her mortality in the eyes, it gave Sara a new perspective on what mattered. She no longer had the will to cling onto bitterness and resentment that had resided in her since Thorin had imprisoned her. It felt too heavy on her heart and too much energy to carry within. So instead in that moment she decided to embrace the feelings that she had been fighting like a fierce shield maiden at the head of battle. As if her stubbornness had been eroded, she finally decided to accept the fact that despite everything Thorin had done, she did _still _have very real feelings for him, perhaps even love him. Upon finally accepting her true feelings a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a small sigh, Sara slipped off into a state of unconsciousness.

Riding silently in the middle of the group Thorin was becoming increasingly worried about the dwarrow he had protectively against his chest. There was no doubt that she was weaker again today and looked as pale as the moon. Despite Thorin's best efforts, Sara almost slipped off the side of the horse. It was Thorin's forearms which rested either side of her waist which prevented her from falling. However it was apparent that Sara was now unable to sit unaided. While she was seemingly unconscious her body was quivering ever so slightly.

Noticing this, Thorin drew to a halt and glanced at over at Dwalin with an expression of concern.

"How is she?" Dwalin questioned quietly, noting Sara's closed eyelids and peaceful expression.

"Not good… And she is cold" Thorin muttered with furrowed brows as he opened his thick fur jacket and wrapped it around Sara's upper body, trapping her inside in the hopes he could share his warmth.

Thorin readjusted himself so one arm was around Sara's waist, anchoring her to him. The dead weight of her body leant against him. His other was holding on the reins guiding the horse.

Once it became apparent that Sara was unconscious, Thorin needed to take extra precautions to ensure she did not fall. They now were travelling at a walk rather than a trot. The incline of the ground was getting a bit steeper, and the ground was becoming more uneven with more rocks which served to slow them down further. What would have taken one hour in the trot took the better of the afternoon at a steady walk.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time they reached the edge of the forest. Thorin felt an uneasy sense of foreboding as he could see the rocky face of the mountain where the dragon supposedly resided through the trees. The knowledge that a dragon was possibly close by sent a deadly shiver down his spine yet he felt compelled to continue for Sara. His senses were on edge. Every creak of the forest or squawk of a bird made his heart jump out of his chest.

The Dwalin and the guards were also just as tense and uneasy.

Observing the sky, Thorin ordered the guards to make camp at the base of the rocky mountain.

Thorin carefully lowered Sara from the horse down to Dwalin. He feared she might break as she felt so light in his hands. Thorin quickly dismounted and scooped Sara into his arms with ease.

"It is important that no matter how much danger you think I am in, you do not come after me" Thorin said seriously as he made stern eye contact with each member of the group as if to reinforce his words.

Dwalin looked at him uneasily.

"Are you sure? The dragon…." Dwalin went to continue but was interrupted.

"Aye the dragon. I did not bring you here to be burnt to a crisp my dear friend. If you believe that things have gone wrong when I face the dragon, I bid that you leave me and send a messenger raven to warn Erebor".

"I will not leave you" Dwalin said stubbornly.

"As your king I command that you do as I say". Thorin had never meant a set of orders more than he did at that moment. He knew he was taking a big risk venturing up to the dragon's cave and refused to allow anyone else to be in direct harms way.

"As you wish" Dwalin conceded reluctantly with a grumble.

Thorin softened momentarily before looking up at the rocky mountainside anxiously.

"If all is well I will be back by nightfall. In the meantime make camp here" Thorin said with authority before turning on his heels.

With Sara bundled in his arms, Thorin started to make his way up the mountain looking for the mouth of the cave. He hadn't walked that long when he spotted the ominous mouth of the cave which was not visible from the bottom of the mountain.

The closer his steps brought him, the greater his nerves became. His mind was replaying the horrors that had befallen him and his people. The heat, the stench of burning flesh, the death, the cries of his people. He quickly paused and looked down at Sara's face which was impassive. The pain of the past was temporarily dulled and he was filled with overwhelming desire to protect her at all costs, even if the cost was his life, he deemed it a worthy endeavour. He would do this for her. _If she trusts this dragon you must as well _he told himself. _This is for Sara… This is for Sara… This is for Sara_ he thought to himself over and over. Willing himself Thorin fought back the fear and continued to place on foot in front of the other towards the dark cave entrance.

Not knowing exactly what to do once he got to the mouth of the cave, Thorin stood silently cradling an unconscious Sara in his arms trying to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness before him. He had never been in a dragon's own lair before and had no idea how _not_ to get killed. He thought that the dragon would soon sense his presence and come to him, however he could not be sure. Maybe the dragon was long gone? However Thorin's uncertainty didn't last long.

Out of the darkness, Thorin's eyes could detect movement. Then before he knew it, the dragon was right there before him . It was like it had been camouflaged and had only became visible to him upon her deliberate movement.

Thorin trembled but his feet remained grounded. He held Sara closer to his chest but he was unsure if it was for his own comfort or out of an instinct to protect her. He dared not make eye contact with the serpent.

Raegan curved her neck back looking down on the King like a snake about to strike its prey. Arching her neck and looking down at him from above with the most piecing yellow eyes she spoke in a calm voice that still managed to convey the venom she felt for the King.

"What have you done dwarf".

* * *

**Please review! In particular I wanted to try and ensure the progression of Sara's feelings didn't seem sudden or unauthentic. I want the progression to not be 0 to 100 in 3 seconds if you know what i mean. **


	37. Chapter 37

I apologise to everyone for lack of updates. I have been unwell and that has made it difficult. If anyone picks up on any silly errors please PM me :)

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

If Thorin had been of a weaker disposition he would have thrown Sara at the claws of the dragon and run like his life depended on it. However he was nothing if not courageous and stubborn. Instead he stood with his head held high and chest puffed out. The only features which gave away his inner terror was the tremor in his index finger which was hidden under Sara's furs and his wide blue eyes. He inwardly cursed Mahal in that moment that he did not possess a third arm which could hold onto the hilt of his sword, for he felt exceedingly vulnerable and completely defenceless.

Thorin's eyes widened as Raegan moved from the shrouded darkness of the shadows to stand in the sunlight a mere breath away. Still he held his ground.

Thorin couldn't help but notice that for such a large imposing creature it moved with incredible grace and fluidity. Now seeing the detail of the creature in the sunlight his eyes were instantly drawn to the deep gashes which were on its shoulder, neck and wing. It was unlikely the dragon would be capable of flight with such injuries. Whilst this should have brought him some relief it didn't. He knew his life could be easily extinguished in a moment by a puff of the dragon's firebreath.

Raegan's reptilian eyes narrowed having caught Thorin staring at her wounds.

"What say you dwarf? What have you done?" Raegan repeated slowly in a controlled tone through sharp gritted teeth. This did nothing to disguise her fury at seeing Sara was in such a state.

Thorin felt his arms tighten around Sara's limp body protectively before he spoke. "Sara is gravely ill and needs your help".

"What do you know of this?" Raegan replied suspiciously but moved closer all the same to take a closer look at her friend. Sara was as pale as the moon with dark rings around her eyes and looked dangerously close to death. Also it didn't escape Raegan's notice that the dwarf smelt of fear, and dare she speculate, regret and guilt.

"I know that she is a Drakk Kazhunki and you two share a bond. I know that if she is away from you for too long she gets sick. I think this is what has happened. That somehow _circumstances _accelerated her decline in health".

Thorin's eyes softened as he looked down on Sara's ill yet peaceful features before he pleaded softly. "Please….please help her".

Raegan regarded the King holding Sara.

She pondered how on Middle Earth Sara came to be with Thorin again. After all, the last time she had seen her, she spent the whole time comforting the dwarrow and reassuring her that she had indeed made the right decision with regard to the King. That it was dangerous given she was a Drakk Kazhunki and that refusing his courtship was the safest move.

The last conversation Sara had with Raegan remained something that Raegan had fixated on. How she didn't get a chance to warn her of the impending danger. Unfortunately despite her efforts she was unable to get in touch with the dwarrow.

_ "I need a few days rest from flying and it will take a few weeks for me to heal, but I am not mortally wounded" Raegan stated calmly._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "I was flying above Dale and encountered a Mordorian Drake. He was overtaken by the darkness. He attacked me and tried to pummel me into the ground. However, believe it or not, the Dwarvian dragon hunters actually saved me by slaying the other dragon. If they had not shot at us, I would have been pummelled into the earth at such a speed that I dare say I would not have recovered"._

_ "It is lucky it was not you that was shot" "savages" she added a moment later._

_ "Indeed I was lucky. However there are greater things than my injuries that we must discuss. I hoped to warn you immediately, but you were not at your cottage and I didn't have the strength to reach you through our connection…. Sara I believe that you and your people are in grave danger" Raegan's tone was deathly serious._

_ "Grave danger?" Sara couldn't help but be alarmed._

Raegan looked at the King again.

"Can I trust that you have not come with the plan to slay me while I tend to Sara?".

"No. I come with the only intention of getting Sara well. I understand that if she is with you this will happen".

Raegan scrutinised the King, looking for any sign of deceit but there appeared to be none.

"Very well then….follow me" she hissed.

Raegan turned her back and walked deeper into the cave. Thorin followed with caution. Each of his footsteps echoed through the deep caverns and it was not long before he was unable much other than dark shadows.

He could just make out the dragon before him, now laying on her belly curled up into almost a ball.

"Dwarf you must place Sara here". Raegan motioned with her head towards her side as she tapped her claws on the rock impatiently.

With the greatest care, Thorin lowered Sara so she was next to the dragon. Raegan immediately curled her tail around her protectively, almost like an embrace.

Raegan immediately spoke in a domineering voice "You need to fetch some wood so I can make a fire for her".

Part of Thorin twinged at being spoken to like that, however this was not about him and his royal pride. This was about Sara, the dwarrow he would indeed do anything for.

"I shall return" Thorin said briskly as he turned on his heel and ran out of the cave.

With the dwarf safely gone for now Raegan turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh my dear Sara, what has happened to you?" she muttered as she nuzzled lovingly into the top of Sara's head. Raegan closed her eyes and willed all of her warmth and dragon magic to transfer to the lifeless Sara. They stayed like this until Raegan detected the sound of footsteps into the cave and Raegan raised her head.

"Here is your wood as requested" Thorin said in a matter of fact manner. He then placed the wood down just as he would at any campfire.

"Take a step back" Raegan warned before she effortlessly puffed out a small funnel of fire directed at the wood.

The wood immediately cracked with red embers under the intense heat, illuminating the cave from within. The cave was vast with red rock and granite walls surrounding them. Thorin looked around the fire lit cave, quickly scanning for strategic places for him to seek cover or escape should the need arise.

The light winds from outside did not quite reach where they were positioned in the cave, yet the fire flickered.

Raegan spoke again "I bid that you sit with me. I believe we have much to discuss…. _King_".

Thorin cautiously sat at the opposite end of the fire, eyeing Sara intently for any sign of improvement in her health.

"You care about her" Raegan stated.

"Aye.. I do" Thorin replied sincerely.

"When Sara and I last spoke she had rejected you. Has this changed?" Raegan's eyes were narrowed with the edge of suspicion.

"Nothing has changed, however because of my recent actions I believe that I am responsible for her ill health" Thorin admitted. If he were to die, at least he would die telling the truth he mused.

"What actions are thessssse?" Raegan hissed as she adjusted herself protectively to better sooth Sara with her tail which gently rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her.

"I saw you two together at her house. I thought she may have been under Dragon Spell or she was conspiring against the kingdom. She had broken our laws and committed treason by associating herself with you. I feared for the safely of my Kingdom".

Thorin looked through the fire, remembering when he had her arrested, regret edged all over his face before he continued.

"I had her arrested and locked up. She was visited by a healer to determine whether she was indeed suffering under Dragon Spell".

Raegan's posture stiffened in anger at the treatment of Sara. A primal part of her wanted to tear the drawf's limbs off before blasting him with her hottest fires. Yet Raegan's her wisdom told her to remain silent and allow the dwarf to confess.

Thorin gulped before continuing. "However her health declined quickly. As she got worse, my healer did some research and it was he that theorised she was a Drakk Kazhunki. Sara admitted it him and eventually to me. I begged her for to give you up, but she was steadfast in her loyalty towards you. She said that betraying you would be betraying herself"

Thorin sighed. "It soon became clear that she would give her life for your safety. However her life is the one thing besides the well being of my people that I will not compromise. Once it was clear that the kingdom was not in danger by your association and her sickness would only be cured by you I had no choice. I had to bring her here so you may help her. I regret my actions, and can only hope that she will not pay the ultimate price".

Thorin lowered his head into his hands, not in reverence to Raegan, but in shame of what he had done to Sara.

"You _regret_ your actions?" Raegan snarled. Despite her fury, Raegan remembered a conversation she had engaged in with other dragons centuries ago.

_"If our species is to survive we must be better. We must do better"…._


	38. Chapter 38

Hi everyone!

I am humbled by everyone's continued support with 202 followers, 151 favourites and 173 reviews. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story. We are now in the final phase of this story and I am excited to see its completion. Not long to go!

* * *

Chapter 38

* * *

In the minds eye of Sara, she stood alone and was surrounded by never ending darkness. _Am I dead?_ she wondered, thinking that this was surely not Mahal's Great Hall that supposedly awaited her upon death.

_No_ Sara thought to herself _I cannot be dead. If I was dead I would not be sick. _Sara wrapped her arms around her form feeling beyond weary . She only just stood upright and could feel herself swaying back and forth as if on the verge of falling over and shattering into a million pieces.

Then suddenly something caught Sara's attention. In the distance the smallest speck of light could be seen. She stared at it for a few seconds before it started to pulsate, continuously becoming brighter and then dimming in turn. Every time the light reappeared, it seemed closer, brighter and bigger. Normally the strange sight would leave her feeling alarmed, questioning what it was and seeking refuge. Instead Sara was mesmerised and stood strangely calm watching its approach.

Before Sara knew it, the light was so bright that she was engulfed in it. The light surrounded her and she was no longer surrounded by darkness. The light felt warm on her skin and seemed to penetrate deep into the core of her being. Sara closed her eyes and surrendered herself completely. It felt cleansing, as if the light was somehow healing her mind, body, and soul.

Sara was not sure how much time had passed, but she was definitely feeling better, even lighter in spirit. Sara examined her hands with her eyes and noticed that a beautiful golden glitter was emanating through her skin and floating up into the bright empty space that surrounded her.

It was then that she heard the most welcome and joyous sound she could have wished for. The sound of Raegan breathing.

"Raegan!" she called with hope, twirling around trying to locate the sound. Her voice seemed to echo around her endlessly.

"Sara?" Raegan responded from above.

"I can hear you! Raegan, tell me, did Thorin bring me to you?". Sara looked up into the bright light towards the sound of Raegan's voice. She could only hope that Thorin had been true to his word.

"Indeed he did. You are both with me right now" Raegan responded with a hint of cageyness in her voice as she referred to Thorin.

"I thought I would surely die. I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear your voice" Sara said as she couldn't help but smile brightly.

"My sentiments exactly. However Sara, I am afraid that I cannot dwell on the pleasantries of our reunion. There is something of the utmost importance that I must show you".

Sara's smile dimmed and with that, the light around Sara swirled and she was sucked into Raegan's memory.

Sara was seeing the world through Raegan's eyes and was one minute flying, and the next minute engaged in a mid-air battle with a much bigger dragon. She felt every time the other dragon's talons ripped through her scales and into her flesh. She felt the air rush past her as she plummeted towards the ground. However this did not distract Sara from what the other dragon said. Just as she felt that Raegan was about to hit the earth at full speed, the other dragon released its grip of Raegan, for it had been shot down by dragon hunters. With that, Sara experienced Raegan flying away.

Sara opened her eyes quickly and gasped as she escaped from the memory to her minds eye. It felt like she was awakening from a bad dream. However this was no dream. This had actually happened to Raegan.

Sara was silent and wide eyed as she took in everything she had just learnt.

Raegan's voice from above seemed to bring her back to her senses. "I have not revealed any of this to the King. I wanted to speak with you first".

Sara nodded, understanding where Raegan's apprehension came from.

"Who the Lord of Mordor?" As Sara said the name, it sent a foreboding chill down Sara's spine.

"The Lord of Mordor has long since been thought dead. He was possibly the most evil, power hungry and powerful being to inhabit middle earth…. I believe that he is commanding the darkness in the world and the dragons".

"Why would he be interested in me?" she said as she felt a rising fear sweep across her.

"I believe that the Lord of Mordor intends to use your Drakk Kazhunki powers to control all dragons, destroy Erebor, and use its location and riches to take over middle earth".

"We need to tell Thorin" Sara said with urgency.

"Are you sure that is wise?".

"I understand why you do not trust him, however we cannot sit idly by with such an impending danger. Erebor means everything to him. He must be warned" Sara said emphatically.

"I do not trusssst him, nor do I condone his recent behaviour" Raegan hissed "However I have complete faith in you my Drakk Kazhunki. If you deem him worthy of trust in this matter I shall follow your judgement".

With that the connection between Raegan and Sara seemed to dim.

* * *

Raegan lay on her side, curled up around Sara protectively.

* * *

Thorin watched from the other side of the fire as Sara lay on her side, curled up with a dragon wrapped around her protectively. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Thorin was so focused on the small movements of Sara's breathing that he immediately saw when she stirred. The moment he saw the movement from Sara he jumped up from where he was sitting and went to approach. He almost forgot about the fact that she was in fact in the perilous clutches of a dragon. However in that moment nothing mattered other than ensuring that Sara was indeed healing, that somehow the bond between her and the dragon was working its magic.

When he stood an arms-length away from Sara, Raegan all but snarled at him as he went to touch her face. He was however not deterred.

Responding to the soft caress Sara slowly leant into the touch and shifted her head to look above her. Hazel eyes met that of blue. Thorin's heart skipped a beat and for the first time in an age, Thorin smiled brightly. Sara smiled up at him weakly forgetting herself for a moment before she remembered the urgent message that she needed to deliver.

"Thorin, please help me up" Sara said with a scratchy voice. She felt much better but still had some weakness in her body.

Raegan slightly adjusted herself so Sara was able to sit and lean on her. Meanwhile Thorin obliged by holding Sara's hands and hoisting her upright into a sitting position. Raegan watched Thorin closely as he made contact with her friend. Protective instincts were raging through her veins, and she did all she could not to bare her sharp teeth at him and coil her neck back ready to strike and burn him to a crisp.

"Thorin, I have just learnt of something that is of grave importance to Erebor" Sara said seriously.

* * *

Thorin proceeded to pace back and forth swiftly in front of the fire as Sara and Raegan explained the impending danger and how the Lord of Mordor was planning to attack Erebor.

Turning on his heel, Thorin squared his broad shoulders and faced Reagan.

"Thank you for everything" he said earnestly "I cannot express my gratitude that you have been able to help Sara in her recovery. I also thank you for the warning. I am truly in your debt". He bowed his head towards Raegan and Raegan nodded back in kind. It was the first true gesture of mutual respect between the dragon and dwarf.

His attention now went to Sara. He took a few steps forward and knelt before her in the dirt. With his bright blue eyes level to hers he spoke.

"Words will never convey how very sorry I am for everything I have put you through. I understand that you may never forgive me and I have come to accept that. However I cannot go back to Erebor without doing this first" Thorin hesitated as he looked up at Raegan who's head was positioned uncomfortably close to him before continuing "Are you able to walk with me for a moment?".

Sara nodded. She placed her hands in his and he hoisted her up to a standing position. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked together to the mouth of the cave.

Once in the daylight, Thorin stood before Sara. His hand went into the deep pocket of his fur coat and came out to reveal the same silver and sapphire courting bead that he had presented to Sara previously.

Sara stared at it wide eyed, mouth agape as he placed it in her hand.

"Do not say anything. Just let me finish what I have to say" Thorin said in a hushed gravelly voice full of emotion "I give this courting bead to you, not with the hope that you would ever consent for me to court you. You have already provided your answer and I respect your wishes. I give you this courting bead because I know in my heart this is the only courting bead I will ever make and I want you to have it. There is no one else on Middle earth I shall ever wish to court but you Sara. This courting bead and my heart is forever yours".

The wind seemed to circle the pair and they stood in a heavy silence. Sara looked at Thorin with tears in her eyes, summoning the courage to speak. However before she had a chance to respond, Thorin clasped her hand holding the bead in his and placed a gentle kiss her forehand. He then swiftly turned to leave with a heavy heart.

Thorin walked not three paces when something in the distant sky stopped him in his tracks.

Sara had seen it too and was squinting to try and make out what was in the sky. "What is that?" she murmured.

Raegan made her way behind them and stood at full height, staring ahead with her reptilian like eyes wide and alert. It only took an instant for her superior dragon eyesight to recognise what it was….

"That is a formation of dragons…. They are heading this way".

* * *

Things are getting intense! Please let me know what you think and review :)


	39. Chapter 39

Hi all, this (i think) is the second last chapter. Let me know what you think and review :)

* * *

Chapter 39

* * *

With the cold wind blowing through her light brown locks, Sara eyed the dragon formation in the distance. Complete and utter dread did not begin to cover what she was feeling. However despite her terror she was able to think rationally. Sara noted that it was late in the afternoon and with the light was fading, they would soon be blind to the dragons ominous approach. They did not have much time.

Whilst Sara believed in her core that not all dragons were evil, she was acutely aware that this was no coincidence. It was as if she had previously only had access to shards from a broken mirror, but now she had all the pieces. Everything was making sense: the darkness, the possessed dragons, her powers, the Lord or Mordor and the plot to take Erebor and Middle Earth. It was abundantly clear to Sara that somehow she was supposed to use her powers to save Erebor and Middle Earth. Instinctively, Sara knew that this was a moment that would determine not only her fate, but the fate of everyone.

If the slain dragon from Mordor was truthful, the approaching dragons were likely after her, the Drakk Kazhunki, and they would go on to attack Erebor, and then Middle Earth. No. She could not allow this to happen!

As if a warm bubble of glittery energy burst within her, Sara suddenly felt empowered. She no longer felt the effects from her sickness. Instead she could feel her Drakk Kazhunki powers surging through her veins.

"Can you fly?" Sara asked Raegan while eyeing a new scar on her folded wing. Raegan took a moment to assess her injuries and noted that they had healed with remarkable speed since Sara arrived.

"Yes I can" Raegan responded confidently. Knowing Sara as well as she did, Raegan had an idea of what her friend intended to do.

With no further hesitation Sara leapt up onto Raegan's back with incredible ease. Raegan adjusted herself so her Drakk Kazhunki would not fall off. Sara then outstretched her arm towards Thorin to help him up onto Raegan's back.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked, taken aback by Sara's gesture.

"You must warn the people and protect Erebor" Sara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, ignoring that she was asking him to mount a dragon.

He looked up at Sara like she had gone mad and glanced down the mountain towards where he had left Dwalin and the guards.

"If you go by horseback you will be too late…Come" she said urgently, repressing the urge to roll her eyes.

"Trust me" she continued in a softer, more intimate tone. Her hazel eyes once again beaconed him and made him forget get his own will.

He mentally went through his options and quickly surmised that the dwarrow was right. "Give me a moment, I need to tell the others what is happening" Thorin said with furrowed brows, heavy with worry.

Thorin leapt forward and took massive strides down the mountain. It didn't take long going downhill and before he knew it he was at the camp that the guards and Dwalin had made. They all stood abruptly from what they were doing. Seeing Thorin running down the mountain caused the dwarfs to stand defensively and grab the hilt of their weapons ready for combat in case the dragon was about to attack.

"Quick, you must send the ravens to all our outposts" Thorin gulped and tried to catch his breath before speaking again. "There are dragons coming from the south and I have reason to believe they intend to attack Erebor. You must instruct the outposts to raise their defences and prepare for dragon fire".

Without hesitation they quickly went about preparing the small notes that the ravens would carry.

"I will travel back to Erebor with Sara and…. her dragon" Thorin noted how their eyes widened at the mention of the dragon. "You are to leave at first light and make haste back to Erebor" he commanded.

Dwalin clasped his rough hand down on Thorin's fur clad shoulder with a strong thud. "Be careful Khuzsh".

Thorin nodded and clasped his hand on Dwalins shoulder in turn "Aye and you Khuzsh".

With that, Thorin turned on his heels and made haste back up the rocky mountain.

Raegan and Sara watched from the mouth of the cave as Thorin came striding back up.

He stopped warily right next to Raegan. Raegan eyed him but thought better than to snarl. "No need to be nervous dwarf. I won't bite…hard" Raegan teased.

With a dry mouth, Thorin took a deep breath before he placed his hand tentatively on one of Raegan's shiny opal glazed scales and attempted to clamber onto her back. Had it not been such a dire moment, Thorin would have taken time to note that the scales didn't feel tough like he had imagined but instead felt like silk.

Thorin was nowhere near as graceful as Sara and he huffed once he was finally atop, sitting closely behind Sara.

"You had best hold onto something" Sara quipped before Raegan rose up slowly and flapped her wings before taking flight, headed towards Erebor.

With no idea what to do and no time to think, Thorin did the only thing that made sense and wrapped his arms tightly around Sara's torso like a vice.

Sara momentarily looked backwards to sight the black mass of dragons in the distance. The sight sent a shiver down her spine before she turned back her focus on the sky ahead. Sara allowed a moment to relish the familiar and ever peaceful sensation of flight despite being plagued by the looming shadow of the dragons.

Thorin clung to Sara like his life depended on it, his heart was beating hard against his chest and he shielded his face from the onslaught of wind behind Sara's shoulder. It felt fast, unpredictable and utterly terrifying. Every time Raegan flapped her wings, it sent a ripple like effect down her back which almost caused Thorin to be almost dislodged the first few times.

A few minutes passed in silence, and once Thorin was not frozen by the terror of flight he took the chance to glance downwards. "Looking downwards is not the wisest move dwarf" Raegan rumbled with a hint of a smirk in her tone.

"Aye" he mumbled as his senses reeled from the sight of the ground getting further and further away. With the feeling that he might plummet to his death becoming more real, he once again found comfort in holding onto Sara.

Despite the grim circumstances, Sara found herself distracted by Thorin, finding his fear a little endearing. "You will be fine Thorin" Sara said reassuringly as she gently patted his hand which was constricting her in an entirely not unpleasant way.

Unable to verbalise anything further, Thorin grunted in response.

Sara narrowed her eyes and focused her attentions forward.

They continued to fly in relative silence. The sun had since left the sky and the only light could be found from the crescent of the moon which shone down on them.

* * *

Simultaneously Thorin, Raegan and Sara were all thinking about what they were going to do next.

Thorin was thinking about how he could keep Erebor, Sara and his people safe. He knew that Erebor had been conquered by a dragon before. He was not naïve in thinking that Erebor would stand a chance against multiple dragons. He was thinking of battle strategies and evacuation plans. He did not wish to let his people burn and perish as he had once witnessed all those years ago. Luckily, he had prepared for such an event. Multiple evacuation tunnels had been constructed that lead away from the mountain to safe-holds. Each safe-hold could comfortably occupy 100 dwarfs and they were provisions to last a full winter. Thorin had also ensured that the dwarvian treasures were not hoarded in mass under the mountain as they once were. Over his reign he had organised for storage of the wealth in many locations, and also invested in assets such as businesses and land. His people would never be destitute again. It was a small comfort when facing such a terrifying situation. However at least he was somewhat prepared. What bothered him was he felt completely helpless when it came to Sara's safety, for he knew little about dragon magic or what Sara's Drakk Kazhunki powers entailed. He feared for Sara knowing that the dragons may be after her and may seek to wield her abilities for their purposes.

Raegan was thinking about the luming dark mass of dragons that were flying in formation at an alarming pace behind her. She knew they were fast because every now and then she would glance back and note that they were marginally closer than before. It meant they were flying just a bit faster than what her recent injuries would allow. By her calculations, they would reach Erebor first, but the dragons arrival would be imminent. Raegan also understood that Sara wanted to keep her people safe, however Raegan did fear that she would pursue this at any cost, including her own life. She knew she would have to do everything in her powers to protect her dear friend.

Sara was looking at the surrounding stars whilst thinking deeply about her powers and what they entailed. She could feel the tingle of glittery magic she had seen in her mind's eye circulate through her veins. What this new feeling meant, Sara had no idea. How was she supposed to utilise powers that she did not understand? However what plagued Sara the most was the notion that someone, somewhere, wanted to use her powers for evil. Sara decided that no matter what, she would not let that happen. She would rather die than allow her powers to be an instrument that furthered any darkness.

* * *

It was a few hours before dawn when the shadow of Erebor could be seen ahead. The dragons seemed to be ever closer, with Raegan able to make out their individual forms. Behind the dragon formation was a dark rumbling cloud with lightning flashes surging through it. She surmised that once they arrived at Erebor, the other dragons would arrive at dawn.

"You will not have long to prepare your people" Raegan said seriously.

Thorin who was still not accustomed to the height nodded, refusing to look downwards "Aye, at least I should have time to put our evacuation plans in place".

Sara, ever concerned for the welfare of Raegan spoke "I do not think it is a good idea for Raegan to land right outside Erebor. I fear she will be shot down".

Raegan however was not concerned. "I will be mostly concealed until the sun starts to rise. However once the sun breaks over the horizon I will visible to all".

"I do not wish for you to endanger yourself….Raegan" Thorin stated firmly before continuing "You have proven yourself to me" he uttered honestly.

Sara couldn't help but smile at Thorin's admission and felt her heart thaw towards him in that moment, hearing him speak to Raegan respectfully.

"Quite a turn around for a stubborn dwarf" Raegan quipped. Thorin grunted in response, not willing to enter into frivolous banter.

In response, Raegan started her descent abruptly which caused Thorin to gasp and Sara to smirk.

* * *

Raegan landed as quietly and gently as she could about 300 feet from the gates of the mountain. Luckily she was still just camouflaged by the lack of light.

Thorin slid down from Raegan's back, and he looked expectantly up at Sara, holding his arms out, waiting for her to slide down as well.

Sara shook her head. "I'm sorry Thorin, but …I cannot go with you".

Thorin looked up at her grimly as if he knew what she was going to say next. "You need to be here. To protect your people" she said softly.

"But what about you? What about your safety?" his voice was deep and gravelly "If you come with me you will be safe. I will make sure of it" he pleaded desperately. If his blue eyes could have caught her soul at any moment this was it, as they shone even in the dull pre-dawn light.

"As the Drakk Kazhunki, I believe it is my purpose to face these dragons and prevent them from getting here in the first place". Sara had never been so sure of anything in her life.

"I promise to take care of Sara's life above everything else" Raegan interjected, feeling surprisingly compassionate towards the dwarf's obvious feelings for her friend.

Sara smiled down weakly at Thorin. She clutched the silver sapphire courting bead that was now on the same chain as her locket, hidden under the layers of clothing. In doing so, she made a silent promise to do all she could for Thorin and the people of Erebor.

"Goodbye Thorin" Sara said tenderly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She then signalled to Raegan and Raegan flapped her wings and took flight in the direction of the dragons.

"Wait!" he yelled. "What if it is a trap?" Thorin yelled again, desperately with all his might, looking up helplessly to the sky and willing her to reconsider. However he knew it was no use. They were already gone.

* * *

*cue dramatic music*

What do you think?


	40. Chapter 40

Wow! This is it. The last chapter. I feel sad yet relieved that i finally have finished my vision for this story.

Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story. I truly will be waiting with baited breath to see what you all think.

* * *

Chapter 40

* * *

Nothing in Thorin's life quite compared to watching Sara fly away from him towards certain danger and potential death. He would have given all of Erebor's gold away in that second if it meant she would have stayed by his side. However Sara was fearless. He knew this and he respected her fierce bravery and right to decide her own destiny.

With a heavy heart, he allowed himself a few more moments to watch her fly away on the comparably large dragon. He still didn't understand the bond that Sara and Raegan had, however having witnessed her remarkable recovery from just being in the dragon's presence he understood it was impenetrable and only a fool would try and oppose it.

As Thorin watched her unravelling braids being tossed around by the wind he found himself memorising the colouring of her light brown hair and its wavy texture. Fully expecting this may be the last time he would ever see her.

Now with Sara vanishing from direct view, Thorin was now forced to recognise that there was nothing further he could do for her and instead he had to think as the King. For there was an entire city of people behind him who lay asleep blissfully unaware of the peril they faced. It was his duty to keep them safe.

Thorin moved swiftly towards the normally imposing gates of Erebor which now seemed so inadequate in the face of an attack by a group of dragons.

"Sound the evacuation bells, raise the defences, shooters be on guard" Thorin yelled the commands as he ran closer towards the gates.

The guards hesitated at first as they shone torches down in his direction. Upon realising it was the King, two guards promptly winched open the gates whilst the others scurried around following his orders.

There were two large bronze bells situated on either side of the gates. With no hesitation a single guard positioned at each bell used a metal mallet and struck the bells in earnest. The bells let out a deafening ring that reverberated throughout all of Erebor causing the mountain itself to shudder.

The stone roads inside Erebor went from being peaceful like any other early morning to being flooded in a matter of minutes.

Despite it being so long since Smaug attacked Erebor, the memory of dragon fire and death remained all too vivid for most who lived under the mountain and the fear seemingly had been passed down the generations.

Everyone knew by the intensity in the guards eyes that this was not a drill, that the mountain was indeed under threat. As such, there was a sense urgency and panic in the air. Everyone headed to the evacuation tunnel as quickly as they could. Beards were unkempt and braids were in disarray. Dwarfs could be seen in their night-wear carrying armfuls of precious possessions, whilst others led their families through the organised chaos.

The residents followed the well-practiced procedures under the supervision of guards and took themselves and their families to the designated evacuation tunnel.

Dis left her royal chambers with her hand maidens and sons in tow. Kili and Fili protectively escorted their mother to the mouth of the tunnel before giving her a reverent kiss on the cheek.

"Please be careful my loves" she said with worry etched all over her face.

"Aye we will mother" Kili responded as he clasped her hands in his.

Fili intercepted protectively "_You_ must also take care mother".

Just before they were about to say their final goodbyes, Fili's eyes were drawn towards blonde hair who he knew to be Anne's. She was about to pass him and enter the mouth of the tunnel.

Fili quickly darted across and grabbed her arm which in itself was a very bold move to make in public, even under the extreme circumstances. Anne looked up at him, blue eyes wide and alarmed.

"What is going on Fili?" she said with a quivering voice.

"I know not the details. Stay safe amrâlimê" (_my love_) Fili uttered sincerely.

Dis stiffened her posture at the intimate language Fili spoke.

"Aye, and you too" Anne said shyly, bowing her head once she recognised she was surrounded by royalty.

"Please keep mother safe" Fiii whispered to her.

"Of course" she responded, squeezing his hand with hers before entering the tunnel with Dis walking silently alongside her.

With that, Kili and Fili turned on their heels and headed straight for the armoury.

Dwarrows and dwarflings were ushered into the tunnel first, with dwarfs following on from behind. The guard who led the mass through the tunnel lit the torches which hung on the walls as he went, providing a dim eerie light for those who followed.

Meanwhile, the rattle of guards wearing their armour through the streets of Erebor and barking orders at their subordinates was reminiscent of battles long ago. They bustled through the city to the key defensive locations across the mountain. Several large shooters and metal harpoons were being taken to these vantage points on the shoulders of three dwarfs a piece as they were so large and heavy.

Thorin stood at the top of the front gate nervously, Fili and Kili flanked him.

The defences were now in place, the shooters stood ready with their harpoons. Most importantly, all civilian residents of Erebor had been evacuated.

The golden sun was just starting to rise from the north behind the mountain which brought the first proper light to the darkened sky. The mountain cast an eerie shadow on the land up front. Thorin's fingers were clenched firmly on the stone railing as he intensely scanned the skyline. The dark foreboding mass of dragons could be seen from a distance now with rumbling dark clouds behind them.

From where Thorin stood he could not see Sara and Raegan. Thorin prayed harder than ever to Mahal for Sara's safety, for the safety of his people, and for Erebor itself.

* * *

From Sara's perspective time seemed to travel far too quickly leaving her no time to truly consider everything. She knew not what her plan was going forward other than ensuring that the dragons did not reach Erebor.

As Sara and Raegan flew directly towards the dragons, the two friends had never felt more in harmony with each other and yet never more endangered.

The closer they got, the more details could be seen. Raegan's superior eyesight was able to look into the dragons eyes from afar.

"They are overcome with darkness Sara. I can see it in their eyes" Raegan said sharply.

"We must continue forward" Sara said determinedly.

Soon they were within 100 feet of the swarm. Raegan stopped flying forwards and instead flapped her wings at an angle so she could stay air born but not be propelled forwards. Not dissimilar to treading water.

The red eyes of the middle dragon bore down on Sara and Raegan causing the hairs on the back of Sara's head to stand on end. Her senses screamed danger.

"Drakk Kazhunki, you are to come with ussssss. Our Lord has a great usssse for you. With you, we will take Middle Earth" it hissed.

"Never!" Sara shouted with as much might as any war lord in Middle Earth.

"You have no choice" it hissed malevolently in reply.

As if on command, the dragons formed a line mid-air in front of Sara and Raegan. They opened their jaws in unison exposing their sharp teeth and let out the most cringe worthy screeching sound. In reflex, Sara closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears in an attempt to shield herself from the ear bleeding sound.

As the dragons continued to let out the unnatural screech, a dark mist was expelled from their mouths and towards the pair.

Sara opened her eyes to see the dark mist funnelling from the dragon's mouths and heading in her direction at an alarming speed. She quickly directed Raegan to flee the oncoming mist. She knew not what it was and had no intention of finding out.

Swiftly, Raegan swirled from her position and started to retreat.

"We cannot lead them to Erebor" Sara uttered as she crouched down on Raegan's back.

So instead, they headed north east in an attempt to keep the dragons away from as many populated locations as possible.

The mass of dragons were in hot pursuit and continued to expel the dark mist from their mouths as if they were breathing fire at them.

Raegan flew with all her might.

* * *

The civilian population of Erebor had reached the first main evacuation centre clear from the mountain. It was a large bunker which sat just below the surface, but was camouflaged. It was designed to withstand fire, flood, and famine with every basic need covered.

Anne stood nervously with Dis in the corner of the bunker. Seemingly the eventful turn of events had brought the two dwarrows together. They held hands attempting to give each other support and comfort. Whilst on the surface it appeared they had nothing in common, nothing could be further from the truth. For they both loved Fili and were worried for his safety.

Curious sounds could be heard from above ground. As there were several peep holes to the surface, individuals took turns to stand on another's shoulder to peer through the small hatches. They reported back to the crowded room of anxious dwarfs and dwarrows what they could see.

"Mahal's beard, I see them. I see the dragons" one dwarf cried out to the hushed room.

"You mean there is more than one?" yelled another dwarf with a tremor of fear in his voice.

"Aye, it is like a swarm or something."

The room was then filled abruptly with panicked noise.

"Wait" yelled the dwarf who stood haphazardly and pointed at what he saw. "There is a single dragon that is not flying with the rest and…. and there is someone riding it!"

"Let me see" yelled another dwarf who hoisted himself up unceremoniously to see for himself.

"Shave my beard and call me an elf, he is right. There is a lass riding the dragon!"

The entire room gasped.

* * *

Sara and Raegan flew through the sky as fast as possible, yet with Raegan's injury it was not nearly fast enough. The mass of dragons and the dark mist emanating out of their mouths seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. The dragons flapped their wings in union with the same synchronicity and discipline that you would see from an army marching.

Sara kept looking behind frantically. The dark mist appeared to have a will of its own as it seemed to try and reach for her.

"Faster" Sara screamed in panic "They have almost caught us!".

"I will not last much longer. I must land or we will fall from the sky" Raegan panted, clearly succumbing to exhaustion.

"What do we do? If we land surely we are doomed" Sara asked as she started to lose hope.

"You must dig deep within yourself Sara… You must use your Drakk Kazhunki powers and communicate with these dragons… You must try and rid them of the darkness that has ensnared their bodies and minds". Despite sounding exhausted, Raegan remained composed and not panicked.

"I do not know how" Sara croaked desperately. Her voice was starting to sound crack and sound hoarse. Her fingers were splayed across Raegan's scales which glistened in the morning light with the opal like sheen.

"You are wrong Sara. You know how to do it. Your powers have grown. I can feel it. You need to channel your focus towards the dragons behind us".

Raegan quickly looked back at Sara, her yellow eyes sparkled with kindness "I believe in you Drakk Kazhunki".

With that, Raegan sharply started her descent towards Middle Earth, and the dragons closing in from behind.

Sara flared her nostrils and took a deep breath in. She looked back behind her shoulder once again. Her eyes widened as the mist was now in arms reach of her person.

As Sara closed her eyes, willing herself to relax, the dark mist rapt itself around her form.

Like a lightning bolt through Sara's mind, she was able to activate her powers faster than ever before. In her mind's eye, she could feel herself being surrounded by the dragons and the darkness. They seemed to circle her like a predator would circle its prey.

"Hello Drakk Kazhunki" one of the dragon's snarled.

"You _will_ join usssssss" another hissed menacingly.

"You are weak compared to the Lord of Mordor and you will join him" another chanted.

"You _will_ join the Lord of Mordorrrrr" they all roared.

"Never!" Sara screamed with all her might.

Like a monumental shockwave, Sara's new found inner power and glittery magic exploded from her heart and hit the dragons who had surrounded her in her mind's eye with full force. The pulse of magic was so strong that it flung the dragons backwards.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

With a start, Sara opened her eyes to find herself and Raegan on the ground. She was still seated upon Raegan's back. Looking around herself, she could see the same glittery magic filling the air that she had created in her mind's eye. The magic was seemingly so dense that it completely obscured her view. She could not see the dragons nor the dark mist.

Everything was silent.

She splayed her hands along Raegan's back seeking the familiar feeling of comfort. The quiet vibrations from Raegan's breathing told her that Raegan was unharmed.

Sara squinted as the specks of magic started to clear and she could see around her.

Slowly from the thickness of the magic dissipating, it became evident that they were still surrounded.

The dragon who seemed to be the leader spoke. However its eyes were no longer red, but instead resembled the same yellow of Raegan's eyes.

"Thank you Drakk Kazhunki. Your powers have freed us from the Lord of Mordor's darkness which has bound our bodies and minds for far too long. He underestimated you. His darkness was no match for your light".

Then the dragons did something she never thought could happen. They all bowed before her.

Sara felt relief wash over her instantly.

"We did it" Sara whispered as she leant down and wrapped her arms around Raegan.

* * *

From the onlooking bunker, the dwarfs were silent.

There were many dwarfs who now stood hoisted up on others shoulders looking out of the peep holes. It was unheard of for any of Mahal's children to ride a dragon except in ancient folklore. Yet that is what they had witnessed. It was evident that the dragon she rode seemed to be protective of the dwarrow, with the others seemingly wishing her harm.

They now watched on in awe. The sudden golden explosion of glitter subsided and the dwarrow could be seen exchanging words with the dragons who had surrounded her. The dragon that she sat on seemed to sit up to attention. Whilst fear had painted dwarfs perceptions of dragons up until that point, the dwarrow's dragon appeared to be a direct contradiction to everything they thought they understood about the species. Despite the years of stigma, in that moment, witnessing the once in a lifetime event that they had, they immediately believed this single dragon must be friend rather than foe.

They could not hear what was being said but were shocked when they saw the dragons bow before her.

Then with heavy flapping of wings, they took flight and went back in the direction that they came from. The sense of danger passed.

"She did it" one dwarf exclaimed.

"They are leaving" yelled another.

"We are saved!" yelled the first, pumping his thick fist in the air.

Upon hearing this, all the dwarfs in the bunker clapped and hollered hearing the news of the dwarrow's victory.

After the celebration in the bunker died down, everyone slowly ambled back to Erebor. Beards were still unkempt and braids were still in disarray. However there was a swelling of triumph in the air.

Resounding chatter echoed through the tunnel about how who the dwarrow was and how she had been connected to the King recently at the Princess's birthday celebrations. The dwarfs who were lucky enough to see exactly what had happened from the peep holes were dramatically recounting the tale and fielding questions from left right and centre. The words Drakk Kazhunki and dragon rider were uttered by one of the elders, and these words were on everyone's tongue.

* * *

Thorin continued to scan the sky anxiously, looking for any sign of movement from his vantage point. The shooters were all poised to attack on his signal.

The eerie stillness did nothing to abate his nerves. Thorin felt sick with worry for Sara. The last sighting of the dragon swarm, they appeared to be pursuing Raegan and Sara upon decent. More disconcerting was that they had all landed and it had been gravely silent since.

Suddenly out from the north east of the mountain side of the mountain, the group of dragons could be sighted from a distance. However they were not accompanied by the dark clouds behind them. Thorin held his hand up, signalling for the shooters to be ready but not to strike yet. He watched the group of dragons intently and to his relief they were not headed for Erebor, but seemingly back from where they came from.

Then Thorin then felt his heart soar when he sighted a familiar lone dragon fly with its rider towards Erebor.

"Should we shoot it?" yelled a guard who held the harpoon defensively, aimed at the single dragon.

"No. I believe they have just saved us all" Thorin said as he signalled all the guards to lower their defences.

Sara's face was now visible to Thorin and she wore the most magnificent smile which beamed brighter than the morning light. In that moment she had never looked more beautiful to him.

Thorin couldn't help but match her smile with his own. Sara's heart skipped a beat seeing the handsome King standing at the gates, wearing the most intoxicating smile she had ever seen.

"We did it" Sara called out to him beaming, face covered in soot.

* * *

Upon reaching Erebor, the residents were immediately directed to congregate in one of the largest assembly halls for an important announcement.

It took some time but eventually the entire population stood in the hall with Thorin standing at the front. Dis, Kili, Fili and Anne stood to the side.

With no further ado Thorin started his speech.

"Today has been a historical day for Erebor and the dwarvian people" His voice rumbled from deep within his chest.

"Today we bore witness to a dwarrow who broke the law to ride a dragon. A dwarrow who risked her freedom and her life to save each and every one of you. Today we also saw that not every dragon is evil by nature. This dragon has done Erebor a huge service by helping the dwarrow in question to victory over forces that would have seen Erebor destroyed. I bid that you all turn around and show them your appreciation". Thorin's eyes twinkled with pride.

With that, the entire room turned around to see Sara and Raegan standing awkwardly in the large doorway. The normally tall doorway looked so small with Raegan half crouched inside it.

Sara felt nervous and had no idea what to expect. Thorin had practically begged that both her and Raegan stay in Erebor for the night and be present for the announcement. It was actually Raegan who had agreed to stay due to her injury and fatigue, leaving Sara little choice.

There were predictable gasps at the sight of a dragon inside Erebor's walls, Thorin started to clap his hands from the front of the room. He looked down at the silent crowd sternly. The applause was slow at first but built gradually as people took their cue from the King, until the true appreciation from the people was being expressed with loud clapping and cheering.

Thorin motioned for Sara and Raegan to walk through to the front of the room. The crowd of dwarves parted nervously allowing them more than enough room to pass. Raegan did her best to ensure she didn't take out a row of dwarfs with her tail, but she did smirk at the amusing image.

Once Sara and Raegan were at the front of the room facing the crowd Thorin continued.

"As a result of what has passed today I have been forced to reconsider some of our laws. I hereby decree that dwarves are forbidden to attack a dragon if they are unprovoked. Dwarvian people will no longer seek out the blood of dragons for revenge. Furthermore I decree that association with a dragon is no longer a punishable offence".

Thorin looked over at Sara meaningfully with a wry smile before he continued "because one cannot judge an entire species based on the minority".

Raegan lightly bowed her head, acknowledging the deep emotion behind the Kings words and the enormity of what it meant for her species.

Sara looked at Thorin with tears rolling from her eyes, completely overcome with emotion. Gratitude was too small a word to describe what she felt. She had never dared to dream this could happen. For the first time in her entire life she felt completely free.

* * *

It had been such an intense day, Sara and Thorin sat quietly outside of Erebor on the side of the mountain. The sun was setting which gave the sky an orange and pink colouring.

They sat in companionable silence before Sara was the first to speak.

"There is one last thing I must ask of you Thorin" Sara said shyly summoning the courage from within to continue. _After everything she had done today, why is this what made her voice quiver the most_? she mused.

She looked into his devastatingly handsome blue eyes and her breath was taken away.

Unable to articulate what she wanted to say Sara merely held out her hand to him which cradled the silver courting bead he had given her.

He looked down at it, and then looked back to her nervously, trying to determine her meaning.

Sara's hazel eyes became misty and she smiled coyly at him.

Finding her voice Sara finally spoke again.

"It would mean the world to me if you put this where it truly belongs".

"Do you mean?" Thorin whispered gesturing to her hair, almost afraid he had misinterpreted her, not daring to hope.

"Aye. I do" she nodded.

"You are sure?" Thorin asked tenderly.

Sara nodded again.

Reverently, Thorin took the bead from Sara's hand and moved from sitting next to her, to directly behind her. Sara felt his breath on her neck which sent a tingling sensation across the plain of her skin. She was certain her heart would be able to be heard from the outside it was beating so fast.

Thorin's fingers worked tenderly to braid Sara's hair. His fingertips lightly ran their way through her hair and across her scalp. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Everything about him braiding her hair felt incredibly tender and intimate. It wasn't long before he fastened the courting bead to the bottom of the braid and kissed it reverently, before letting it go and join the rest of her hair.

Thorin then moved to sit before Sara. He took her hand in his, lifted it to his cheek and beard before nuzzling it. He then lightly kissed her fingertips individually before looking up at her. Their faces were a mere breath away.

Sparks of energy could be felt in the air.

"I would love you forever if you let me" he whispered with emotion swelling from the core of his being.

In that moment, Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself into the warmth of his embrace. He covered her soft lips with his. It was a deliciously deep kiss that reflected all the pent out passion they felt for each other.

Sara finally broke the kiss to draw breath.

"If you continue to take my breath away like" she giggled "I fear you may be the death of me". She ran the pad of her thumb across his beard covered jawline as she spoke.

He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"What a delicious ending that should be" he rasped as he took her face in his and once again covered her lips with a searing kiss.

* * *

THE END


End file.
